Tic Tac
by Neineineinn
Summary: Tic tac... El tiempo corre. ¿Cuán lejos puedes llegar para salvar al mundo mágico? Tic tac... El tiempo se acaba. ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a sacrificar por amor?
1. chapter 1

**TIC TAC**

Capítulo I

Hermione Granger podía decir con total seguridad que nunca había sentido tanto temor en su vida como en el momento en que siendo prisionera en Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange había descubierto la espada de Gryffindor en manos de uno de los carroñeros.

Las palabras ácidas, los ojos de Bellatrix destilando veneno y sus uñas clavándose en su piel eran solo una caricia en comparación a la tortura a la que fue sometida por la mujer minutos más tarde. Estaba convencida de que si el dolor no le hacía reventar el cerebro, sus propios gritos harían que una vena hiciera lo suyo. Podía sentir su cuerpo elevarse del suelo y volver a caer en lo que parecía una superficie húmeda, que no era más que su propia sangre.

No habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos cuando rogaba internamente que el martirio terminase, que la bruja se aburriera y lanzara la maldición asesina de una vez, o que su cuerpo colapsara en un desmayo y terminara allí. Cualquier cosa para parar con el dolor que le quemaba hasta los huesos.

Increíblemente sus ruegos fueron escuchados.

El grito de Draco Malfoy pidiendo que se detuviera rasgó el aire como si fuera un cuchillo. Hermione pudo ver a través de las lágrimas que el muchacho rubio que minutos antes había negado conocerla se acercaba a su enloquecida tía y le susurraba algo que parecía alegrar mucho a la mujer.

Bellatrix se carcajeó y sus ojos se abrieron maravillados. "¡Mi sobrinito al fin está aprendiendo!"

Lo siguiente que Hermione sintió fue una patada en las costillas proveniente de la bruja, y su cuerpo elevarse en el aire para ser desplazada a lo que parecía ser otra habitación. Casi en la inconsciencia, dudaba que fuera una buena señal.

Bellatrix susurró al lado de ella. "Ahora irás a jugar un poco con el lindo Draco, al parecer le gusta divertirse con sangresucias".

Hermione sintió su sangre helarse.

Cayó pesadamente sobre una superficie blanda, frente a ella una enorme puerta de madera se cerraba y Bellatrix salía riendo a carcajadas. Un cuerpo le tapó la vista y ella trató de retroceder con la poca fuerza que tenía al reconocer a Draco Malfoy mirándola de frente con el rostro muy pálido y perlado de sudor.

Él se puso un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio. Ella no estaba muy segura de seguir teniendo voz para gritar de todos modos, pero temblaba. ¿Podría Malfoy ser más cruel que Bellatrix? Miles de imágenes de los años en Hogwarts con él maltratándola e insultándola le cruzaron por la mente. Y en medio segundo un hilo de esperanza aparecía en ella al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Harry donde él decía que Malfoy no había tenido el valor de asesinar a Dumbledore.

El chico se movió por la habitación y Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Por solo un segundo se le ocurrió atacarlo por la espalda o echar a correr, pero qué oportunidad tendría ella contra un mortífago armado? Además ni siquiera podría ponerse de pie.

Malfoy regresó a los pocos segundos con dos frasquitos en las manos. Hizo la señal de silencio nuevamente y abrió uno de los frascos. Se lo acercó a la nariz.

Hermione retrocedió por instinto. ¿Malfoy pretendía envenenarla?

Él insistió. Ella olió el aroma aún sin querer. Poción reconstituyente. Abrió mucho los ojos.

"Malfoy..." Susurró apenas con las fuerzas que le sobraban.

Él arrugó el ceño y volvió a poner el dedo sobre los labios. Le acercó el otro frasco. Poción fortalecedora.

"Tómalos" Susurró tan bajo que casi no lo oyó.

Hermione dudó. No entendía porqué el chico siendo su enemigo podría comportarse de tal modo. No estaba muy segura en hacerle caso. Bellatrix había dicho que «jugarían» juntos. ¿Quería tenerla con fuerzas para torturarla o violarla?

"Maldición" Murmuró el chico delante de ella, tomándose del brazo izquierdo y haciendo una disimulada mueca de dolor que ella supo ver.

El rubio hizo una floritura rápida en el aire y Hermione reconoció un hechizo silenciador.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo Granger, coopera conmigo". Le susurró aún con el hechizo, tendiéndole los frascos, parecía muy asustado de un momento a otro. "Por Merlín, no sé si esto resulte".

Hermione se confundió aún más. ¿La mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada o aquello era real?

"¡Dobby!" Llamó el chico entre susurros, dando vueltas frente a Hermione, quien aún no había aceptado las pociones. "Dobby, escúchame".

El elfo que Hermione había visto en varias ocasiones y decía ser amigo de Harry se apareció frente al chico y lucía tan confundido como ella misma.

"¿El señor... Draco... llamó a... Dobby?" Preguntó el elfo con voz muy aguda, y miró hacia Hermione, pegó un salto probablemente de susto al verla en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Sus orejas aleteaban como si fueran alas.

"Sí" Le dijo Draco rápidamente, centrando nuevamente la atención del elfo. "Dobby escúchame bien, necesito que me ayudes".

Hermione escuchó atentamente la conversación apurada y casi susurrada de Draco Malfoy y Dobby, por momentos pensó estar en otra dimensión o tal vez Bellatrix la había torturado tanto que en realidad había perdido la consciencia y todo aquello era solo un sueño.

"Necesito que te lleves a Granger de aquí" Pidió Draco con la voz ahogada. "Llévala a un lugar seguro, donde no puedan encontrarla los mortífagos y protégela tanto como sea necesario. ¿Recuerdas esa casa en la playa que Madre compró sin que Padre lo sepa? Necesito que la lleves allí y la protejas con tu vida, Dobby".

"¿Enloqueciste Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos. Tenía la voz rasposa y le dolía la garganta al hablar.

"Dobby hará lo que el señor Draco Malfoy ordena. Dobby ya no sirve a la familia Malfoy pero Dobby puede ver la bondad del señor Malfoy así que Dobby ayudará a la amiga de Harry Potter" Dijo el elfo con el pecho henchido.

"Granger, por amor a Circe, toma las malditas pociones de una vez por todas". Le dijo el rubio sin contestarle.

Hermione dudó un segundo. Conocía a Dobby, había hablado algo sobre la bondad de Malfoy. ¿Podía confiar?

"Debes decirme porqué haces esto" Ordenó ella en lo que no parecía ser una orden al carecer de volúmen e intensidad, y tomándose del costado debido al dolor que le producían las heridas abiertas.

Draco se tomó a su vez del brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor. "¡Granger, maldición! El Señor Tenebroso está viniendo. No tenemos mucho tiempo".

Dobby seguía hablando de ayudar a Hermione.

Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más. Si Voldemort encontraba a Harry en la mansión...

"¡Mis amigos, Malfoy! No puedo ir a ninguna parte sin ellos".

Se tomó las dos pociones para darle a entender al rubio que haría lo que decía pero bajo esa condición.

El chico gruñó.

"Dobby, antes baja a las mazmorras y llévate primero a Potter y Weasley. Luego vuelve y llévate a Granger. Debes ser muy rápido, se nos acaba el tiempo".

El elfo asintió una vez y desapareció. Draco caminó rápidamente hasta un armario y luego de bajar varios hechizos de protección sacó una caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Se acercó rápidamente a Hermione.

"¿Porqué haces esto?" Preguntó la chica sintiendo las pociones hacer efecto en ella.

"No puedo dejar que mueras" Murmuró él rápidamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Porqué?" Preguntó ella una vez más.

Él no contestó al instante. Extendió la caja hacia ella. "Lo entenderás. Ábrela cuando estés a salvo".

"¿Qué es?"

Draco sintió una puntada especialmente fuerte en el brazo y se encogió de dolor. "¡Maldita sea Dobby dónde estás!"

Ella asintió ante la caja extendida sin preguntar más, entendiendo la urgencia del momento. Buscó su bolsito de cuentas y lo encontró manchado de sangre a su costado, sin detenerse a mirar la cantidad de sangre abrió el bolso y metió la caja lo más rápido posible.

Una explosión se escuchó fuera del cuarto donde estaban. Hermione pegó un salto y Draco rápidamente colocó hechizos de protección en la puerta.

"Creo que ya llegó" Dijo él.

Se arrodilló frente a la chica sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Se acercó lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara con todo el barullo de fondo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"El Señor Tenebroso me matará después de esto, Granger. Lee lo que te dí, haz lo que te parezca mejor. Y perdón, por todo".

La intensidad en sus ojos la dejó sin habla.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y Bellatrix entró sin mirarlos, se defendía de unos hechizos que le eran lanzados desde afuera.

Hermione aún estaba en shock por las palabras de quien se suponía era su enemigo jurado, pero supo esquivar con éxito los hechizos que volaron sobre ella lanzándose a un costado y arrinconándose al lado de un mueble.

Bellatrix se fijó en ella cuando gritó por la explosión de una ventana a raíz de un hechizo que chocó contra ella. Se movió ágilmente hasta la chica y sin reparar en que no parecía más lastimada de lo que ella la había dejado y bastante más fuerte, la tomó del cuello y apretó la varita contra su yugular.

"¡Mataré a la sangresucia si no se detienen!" Gritó.

Los hechizos cesaron, ella la obligó a caminar a trompicones entre la nube de polvo y la sacó a rastras hacia la sala principal desde donde provenía el ataque. En su camino pudo ver a Draco con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro más blanco que la cal.

En la sala se encontraban Harry, Ron, y Luna Lovegood. La varita en el cuello de la gryffindor impedía que le diera tanta atención a la extraña presencia de la ravenclaw allí, quien sonreía lunáticamente con la varita extendida hacia Greyback, petrificado en el suelo. Lucius estaba arrinconado en una esquina mientras su mujer luchaba ferozmente contra Ron.

Bellatrix aprovechó el momento en que Harry ponía atención a Hermione y lo desarmó, hecho que hizo que Ron se desconcentrara y terminara con la misma suerte que su amigo. Bellatrix desarmó a Luna también.

"Draco querido, recoge las varitas y después vuelve a atar a estos héroes" Ordenó la mujer con tono risueño, el rubio dudó un momento pero luego se apresuró a recoger las varitas. "Puedes volver a tus actividades tan placenteras con la sangresucia después, no creo que el Señor Tenebroso te niegue un dulce esta noche".

Justo cuando Bellatrix pronunció «noche» se oyó un extraño chirrido proveniente del techo. Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron temblar la araña de cristal, entonces con un crujido y un amenazador tintineo, ésta se desprendió del techo. Bellatrix, que se hallaba justo debajo, soltó a Hermione dando un chillido y se lanzó hacia un lado. El artefacto cayó encima de la chica con un estallido de cadenas y cristal.

El vidrio explotó en miles de pedazos dañando a todos en la sala. Ron se apresuró a auxiliar a Hermione y Harry aprovechó para sacarle las varitas a Draco, quien había terminado herido en el suelo tras la explosión. Narcissa se apresuró a ver a su hijo.

Bellatrix se puso en pie con el pelo alborotado y señaló con su varita a una esquina de la habitación. "¡Fuiste tú, maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos?"

"¡Dobby!" Chilló Narcissa reconociendo a su antiguo elfo.

Bellatrix abrió la boca para lanzar una maldición pero el pequeño hizo sonar los dedos y la varita de la bruja salió disparada, al mismo tiempo que Dobby proclamaba ser un elfo libre.

En un segundo, Harry y Ron se acercaron al elfo arrastrando con ellos a una ensangrentada Hermione, seguidos de Luna aferrada a la espada de Gryffindor.

La oscuridad los envolvió y así abandonaron la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione se recuperó rápidamente de las heridas. Fleur tardó una noche entera en desinfectarle los cortes, cerrarlos y hacer desaparecer las cicatrices. La única que no había sido borrada era la que Bellatrix le había hecho en el brazo.

Pudo estar, aunque débil aún, en el entierro de Dobby, asesinado con la daga de Bellatrix quien había logrado lanzarla antes de que desaparecieran. También acompañó a Harry a hablar con Griphook, el duende que había negado reconocer la espada de Gryffindor ante Bellatrix y que había sido trasladado a casa de Bill y Fleur por Dobby junto con el señor Ollivander.

Con la muerte de Dobby, Harry había cambiado radicalmente su forma de ser, adoptó una postura más decidida y no dudó en entrar a Gringotts con ayuda de Griphook una vez que estuvieran todos recuperados, para buscar el horrocrux.

Hermione no les había contado ni una sola palabra de la ayuda de Draco más que nada porque todo había sucedido tan rápido luego de haber escapado de la mansión, que no encontró un momento adecuado para hablar, o esa era la excusa con la que se convencía ella misma. Tampoco había abierto la caja que Malfoy le dió.

Irrumpieron Gringotts con éxito, sin perder tiempo, consiguieron la copa de Hufflepuff y escaparon sobre el dragón que custodiaba las bóvedas.

A orillas del lago, el niño-que-vivió se apretaba las sienes mientras tenía la visión de Voldemort enterándose de que ellos sabían de los horrocruxes. La decisión de ir a Hogwarts surgió casi al instante.

"¿Enloqueciste?" Preguntó Ron con el semblante preocupado.

Una pequeña discusión surgió cuando Harry les contó que había visto el horrocrux en Hogwarts y los pensamientos de Voldemort previniendo a Snape.

"¡No podemos ingresar tan fácilmente!" Insistió Hermione.

"¿Te imaginas lo que hará cuando se entere de que el anillo y el guardapelo han desaparecido? ¿Y si se lleva el Horrocrux de Hogwarts porque cree que no está lo bastante seguro ahí?" Dijo Harry.

"¿¡Te imaginas lo que harán si vuelven a encontrarnos!?" Chilló Ron.

"¡Bien!" Gritó Harry. "¡Si no quieren venir conmigo, iré solo!"

Sacó la capa de invisibilidad y se cubrió con ella.

"¡Harry por favor!" Le dijo Hermione. "Tienes que pensar con calma. No puedes solo aparecerte en medio de Hogsmeade y entrar al colegio por la puerta principal".

No obtuvo respuesta. Ron miró a Hermione preocupado. "¿Se fue?"

Ella negó.

"No dejaremos que vayas solo" Insistió ella. "Jamás te abandonaríamos... Al ménos yo no" Dijo mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, quien miró oportunamente hacia el dragón que los había sacado de Gringotts y bebía agua del lago.

"Si no encontramos el horrocrux antes que él..." Se escuchó hablar a Harry quien seguía bajo la capa.

"¡Lo sé!" Le dijo Hermione.

"¡Se lo debo a todos!" Se lamentó Harry. "Hasta el más inocente murió por mí. Dobby dió su vida por mí, quiso salvarme a mí y murió por mi culpa".

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho y de repente su bolsita de cuentas colgada a su costado pesaba más a sabiendas del paquete de Malfoy dentro, que aún no había abierto. No creyó que fuera momento de desmentir la trágica idea de Harry y contarle que la presencia de Dobby no había tenido que ver con él sino que seguían vivos gracias a Draco Malfoy.

¿Seguiría vivo Draco Malfoy?

"Bien" Murmuró ella. Tal vez y solo tal vez, si llegaban a entrar en Hogwarts ella podría saber algo de él, o verlo incluso.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras más e indicaciones, se aparecieron en Hogsmeade. Al instante en que sus pies pisaron el suelo del pueblo, una alarma especialmente colocada para ellos rasgó el aire, y una docena de mortífagos con capa y capucha salían a la calle a toda prisa enarbolando sus varitas.

Entre los gritos, la desesperación, los dementores y el patronus de Harry surcando la calle fue que Aberforth Dumbledore los estiró hacia su casa y los salvó de los mortifagos luego de una pequeña discusión sobre si su patronus era una cabra o un ciervo.

"Nos ha salvado la vida" Le agradeció Harry apenas pudieron verlo en la tranquilidad de la sala del hombre.

"¿Han enloquecido niñatos?" Exclamó colérico Aberforth. "¿Acaso quieren morir?".

Harry lo miró detenidamente sin contestar. Sus ojos de color azul tan penetrantes como los de Albus pero no tan vivarachos y brillantes como los de él le llamaron la atención y entonces supo de quién se trataba.

"Era a usted a quien vi en el espejo".

El silencio se instaló en el lugar, mientras el trío recordaba el pedazo de espejo perteneciente a Sirius Black donde Harry juraba haber visto a Dumbledore.

"Usted nos envió a Dobby" Insistió el pelinegro.

Aberforth gruñó. "El espejo lo compré de Mundungus Fletcher, pero no sé quién será ese tal Toby".

"Dobby" Aclaró Harry. "El elfo".

Hermione tragó grueso.

"Ya sabe" Se metió Ron. "Ojos verdes grandes, orejas puntiagudas, manos enormes, piel..."

"Sé lo que es un elfo, muchacho. Pero no sé de qué me hablan, no envié a nadie".

De la misma manera negó haber enviado el patronus de la cierva plateada cuando estaban en el bosque. Luego de traerles comida y haber discutido una vez más sobre el fallecido Dumbledore, sus intenciones y sus ideales, al fin el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco accedió a ayudarlos, descubriendo una entrada secreta a Hogwarts tras el cuadro de su hermana Ariana, quien trajo por la entrada a Neville para que los guiara hasta el castillo.

* * *

"¡Por Dios!" Exclamó Harry al ver llegar corriendo a sus amigos. "¿Dónde estaban metidos?".

"¡Destruimos el horrocrux!" Gritó eufórica Hermione. Harry sonrió enormemente.

"¡Ha sido sensacional!" Siguió la chica. "¡Ron sabe hablar parsel! Hemos entrado a la Cámara Secreta y con un colmillo de basilisco hemos logrado destruir la copa"

"¡Es genial!" Se alegró Harry. "¿Cómo es eso de que sabes hablar parsel?"

El pelirrojo le enseñó a su amigo el estrangulado sonido silbante que había aprendido del niño que vivió y siguió sorprendiéndolos sugiriendo después que los elfos domésticos fueran alertados para que abandonaran el castillo en vez de morir por ellos como le había sucedido al pobre Dobby.

"Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Ron" Le dijo Hermione palmándole la espalda con admiración.

Luego de cruzarse a Aberforth, la señora Longbottom, Ginny, Tonks y otros más, finalmente se dirigieron a la sala de menesteres en busca del "sitio donde se esconde todo", tal como le había pedido Harry a la sala.

Una vez dentro, se separaron para buscar la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Hermione intentaba unos hechizos para encontrarla cuando oyó unos pasillos más allá que alguien gritaba «¡Quieto Potter!». Iba a echar a correr hacia su amigo pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de hacia atrás y le taparon la boca para que no gritase. Un fuerte aroma a perfume masculino se coló en sus fosas nasales.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Granger?" Susurró una voz en su oído.

Ella se relajó en los brazos de su captor sin saber bien la razón por la cual confiaba en Malfoy siendo que había alguien más amenazando a Harry solo unos metros más allá.

"Dobby murió". Contestó ella cuando él dejó de taparle la boca.

"¿Has visto lo que te di?" Volvió a susurrar él en su oído. Ella sintió la piel erizarsele. Negó con la cabeza con el corazón a mil por hora.

"No tuve tiempo" Murmuró.

"Es vital que veas lo que hay dentro, Granger. No te la di para que junte polvo en tu mesa de luz" Le dijo él.

«...entonces apareciste diciendo que buscabas una diadema. ¿Qué es una diadema?»

"¿Para qué quiere Potter la diadema?" Preguntó Malfoy sin hacer tanta presión alrededor de Hermione, era como si solo descansara sobre ella en un abrazo.

"Es importante para destruir a..." Contestó ella sin dar más detalles.

Draco asintió aún sin que ella pudiera verla. Apretó un poco los brazos alrededor de ella y se inclinó para poder hablarle en el oído.

"Granger, debes ver lo que hay en la caj..."

"¿Harry con quién hablas?" Se escuchó a Ron a lo lejos.

«¡Descendo!» Gritó Crabbe quien hablaba con Harry y Hermione pudo ver desde su lugar como una montaña de objetos se balanceaba peligrosamente para caer donde probablemente se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Se zafó de los brazos de Malfoy y corrió a toda prisa hacia el lugar, seguida de cerca por el rubio. Llegó justo en el momento en que Ron conjuraba un «Finite» para detener la avalancha.

Crabbe quien estaba al lado de Goyle, blandió su varita hacia la montaña de objetos para repetir el hechizo.

"¡Alto!" Le gritó Malfoy llegando hasta él y sosteniéndole el brazo. "Nos matarás a todos, ¿Enloqueciste Crabbe?".

"¡Malfoy!" Exclamaron Potter y Weasley ante la visión del chico.

"¡Suéltame Draco!" Exclamó a su vez Crabbe. "¡Yo ya no sigo tus órdenes! Tú y tu padre están acabados. Capturaré a Potter y se lo llevaré al Señor Tenebroso"

Harry intentó moverse pero Crabbe se deshizo de Draco y apuntó al gryffindor gritando "¡Crucio!".

Hermione empujó a Harry y atacó a Crabbe con un hechizo aturdidor, pero el slytherin esquivó el hechizo y levantó la varita.

Harry estaba tirado en el suelo debido al empujón de Hermione para salvarlo del anterior hechizo cuando vió impotente como Crabbe apuntaba a su amiga y un chorro de luz verde salía de su varita camino a chocar contra Hermione, lo cual nunca sucedió pues Draco se lanzó contra Hermione tirándola contra una pared de objetos salvándola así de morir asesinada.

Ron, quien había visto solo a Malfoy lanzándose sobre la castaña, montó en cólera y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al chico que se levantaba, golpeándolo en la mano que sostenía la varita y haciendo que la misma cayera mientras Malfoy se tambaleaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Harry aprovechó el momento y gritó "¡Desmaius!" acertando a Goyle que apuntaba hacia Hermione, quien se encontraba levantándose del piso luego del asalto de Malfoy.

Ron intentó aturdir a Crabbe quien le lanzó un hechizo asesino y ambos fallaron en sus intentos, adentrándose en una lucha y perdiéndose en un pasillo.

"¡Basta Crabbe!" Se oyó gritar a Malfoy entre el estruendo de hechizos.

"¡Hermione busca la diadema mientras yo voy a ayudar a Ron!" Exclamó Harry corriendo tras el par que se enfrentaba.

La chica miró a Malfoy quien le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, Hermione olvidando la orden de Harry y preguntándose qué escondía Draco Malfoy y cuál era su intención comportándose de esa manera repentinamente tras años y años de odio.

El rubio iba a abrir la boca cuando los gritos de Harry y Ron se oyeron en toda la sala alertando a Hermione que echase a correr.

"¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!" Gritaba Ron. "¡Corre Hermione!".

La chica vió llamaradas de fuego abalanzarse sobre sus amigos quienes corrían hacia ella perseguidos por Crabbe. Conjuró un aguamenti pero el fuego no retrocedía. Unas llamas de tamaño descomunal perseguían a los chicos acariciando las paredes de trastos, que en contacto con el fuego se convertían en cenizas.

Malfoy gritó "¡Corran!". Tomó de las piernas a Goyle y como pudo lo arrastró por el piso. Los gryffindor se detuvieron un segundo ante Hermione obligándola a correr. Crabbe quien venía detrás de todo tomó la delantera.

Las llamas tomaron forma de diabólicos animales de fuego y los persiguieron con toda la intención de hacerlos cenizas al igual que a los objetos que abrasaban tras su paso. En un momento los slytherin desaparecieron y el trío dorado se vió rodeado por las llamas, y en medio de la desesperación Harry encontró tres escobas entre los trastos.

"¡Rápido!" Gritó. Subiendo a una y elevándose por el aire. "¡Salgamos de aquí!".

Sobrevolaron las llamas soportando por poco el calor infernal bajo ellos. Un grito apenas audible se escuchó tras las llamas.

"¡Malfoy!" Gritó Hermione girando en el aire y adentrándose en las llamas con un débil hechizo protector.

"¡HERMIONE!" Gritaron sus amigos ante su arrebato, siguiéndola.

Harry fue quien vió al slytherin encaramado a una montaña de objetos abrazando a Goyle quien colgaba peligrosamente a solo unos metros de las llamas que subían rápidamente.

El pelinegro con ayuda de Ron subió a Goyle a su escoba mientras Hermione estiró el brazo para que Draco se agarrara a ella y subiera a la suya. El rubio terminó subiendo delante porque era a la única parte de la escoba a la que llegaba, tomando así el control del transporte.

"¡La puerta!" Gritó Ron. "¡Hay que ir hasta la puerta Harry!".

Los tres se apresuraron a la salida señalada por el pelirrojo. Draco sintió el brazo de Hermione aferrado a su cintura hacer presión. La chica señaló algo sobre su hombro y gritó en su oído "¡La diadema!".

Draco dió un brusco viraje y descendió en picado sobre la brillante joya que salía volando de una explosión.

"¡Por amor a Merlín!" Gritó desesperado Harry sin entender porqué Malfoy regresaba a la boca del infierno con Hermione cuando él y Ron ya se encontraban atravesando la puerta hacia el pasillo fuera de la sala.

Draco, con reflejos de buscador tomó la diadema que surcaba el aire y se la pasó a Hermione mientras levantaba vuelo lo más alto que podía para que las llamas no los alcanzaran, buscando la salida que habían dejado atrás.

Visualizó la puerta y aceleró la escoba lo más que pudo para escapar de la sala de menesteres. Al salir al pasillo se estrellaron contra la pared tosiendo ahogados por el humo en sus pulmones.

"¡Hermione!" Gritaron Harry y Ron al verla.

"¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Malfoy?" Exclamó Ron con los brazos cruzados parado en toda su altura frente al rubio quien tenía arcadas arrodillado en el suelo.

"¿Qué tienes allí?" Preguntó el pelinegro al ver a Hermione apretando fuertemente algo en sus manos.

Hermione se lo mostró. "¡La diadema!"

Segundos después la joya empezó a vibrar y explotó con un crujido, cayó de las manos de la joven y emitió un grito de dolor casi al igual que todos los demás horrocruxes.

"El fuego maldito lo destruyó" Aclaró Hermione.

"Deberíamos agradecerle a Crabbe" Murmuró Ron. "Si no estuviera muerto luego de intentar matarnos a todos, claro".

Un estruendo resonó en el castillo, seguido de sonidos de hechizos y maldiciones. El trío dorado se miró con pánico.

Los minutos siguientes se sucedieron en medio segundo, los mortifagos dentro del castillo, la lucha entre ambos bandos, la muerte de Fred y el derrumbe del techo sobre ellos.

En medio de los escombros Hermione alzó la vista intentando ver más allá del polvo y del dolor de los Weasley. No había rastro alguno de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Hola, les presento mi nuevo fic. Es, de todo lo que escribí, la obra que más me gusta hasta ahora y en este momento de mi vida. Espero que a ustedes también les guste y me dejen rrs diciendo qué piensan, así subo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Quiero aclarar que mi otro fic "Siempre Tú" no está abandonado, ni pienso dejarlo sin terminar. Agradezco infinitamente sus muestras de afecto y sus rrs alentándome a seguir. Como bien sabrán, los que escriben tienen baches de inspiración y problemas personales que complican los procesos de escritura.**

 **Una vez más, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que disfruten de este fic tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.**

 **Con cariño, Ann.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIC TAC**

 _Capítulo II_

El implacable sol del nuevo día brillaba en todo su esplendor anunciando la victoria de Hogwarts. A pesar de los cientos de heridos y el centenar más de cadáveres expuestos en el Gran Comedor, la sensación de júbilo se extendía por todo el castillo.

Hermione estaba exhausta, sentía el cuerpo completamente adolorido, hasta los últimos músculos. Madame Pomfrey le había curado una herida bastante grande en el brazo derecho que casi le cuesta la vida antes al no poder realizar movimientos muy limpios con la varita debido al dolor.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, al lado de Ron, quien jugaba con su varita como si fuera un trompo. El muchacho tenía la mirada perdida, los hombros caídos y podía notarse el dolor surcarle el rostro como si fuera una gran herida invisible. Ella pensó que todos se sentían así a pesar de la victoria, todos habían perdido a alguien, especialmente todos habían perdido un pedazo de su alma en esa guerra, que aunque parecía haber acabado con la muerte de Voldemort, aún le faltaba mucho. Quizás no se acabara nunca en algunos corazones.

"Psss, psss" Escuchó en su oído y se sobresaltó.

Tanto ella como Ron miraron hacia atrás y no encontraron a nadie.

"Soy yo" Susurró Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad. "¿Podrían venir conmigo?".

Ambos amigos se levantaron y salieron al pasillo, caminaron hasta un área desierta y Harry por fin se quitó la capa.

"No puedo caminar sin que me llenen de abrazos". Dijo con algo de vergüenza. Sus amigos asintieron con comprensión.

Se sentaron en unas escaleras que daban al primer piso, había una pila de escombros y algo de sangre pero no tenían muchos ánimos de ir más lejos. Allí el niño que vivió les relató sobre los recuerdos de Snape en el pensadero, lo ocurrido en el bosque, su conversación con Dumbledore y cómo Narcissa Malfoy lo había salvado.

"Quiero ir a buscar su cuerpo" Dijo Harry al terminar su relato.

"No creo que vaya a ser muy agradable, amigo" Contestó Ron. "Cuando lo dejamos allí ya se veía muy mal, han pasado unas horas y ahora sabes todo esto sobre él, no sé si sea buena idea, porque..."

"Yo creo..." Lo interrumpió Hermione. "Creo que te corresponde hacerlo, Harry".

El chico asintió.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó el pelirrojo.

"Le debes mucho. El mundo mágico le debe mucho. Pero aún lo ven como un mortifago, como el vil asesino de Dumbledore. Cuando encuentren su cuerpo lo tratarán como basura. Merece respeto, al menos póstumo. Y a tí te corresponde dárselo y reivindicar su nombre".

Harry asintió emocionado.

Se encaminaron en silencio hacia la casa de los gritos, los tres escondidos bajo la capa para no ser demorados por algún agradecido sobreviviente.

Lo encontraron allí donde lo habían dejado. El piso estaba lleno de sangre y la imagen era realmente devastadora. Ron tuvo que tomar respiraciones profundas para poder entrar, ya que el olor y la visión de tanta sangre le revolvía las tripas.

"Podemos hacerlo levitar hasta el castillo" Habló Harry.

"¿Y que se arme todo un escándalo?" Cuestionó Hermione. "No, hay que envolverlo con algo".

Lanzó una rápida mirada a la habitación donde se encontraban y aparte de muebles rotos no había nada que podía serles útil.

"Tal vez una de las sábanas de las camas de la tienda" Sugirió Ron.

Hermione asintió en su dirección y se arrodilló en una de las pocas áreas limpias del suelo para abrir su bolsito y buscar la tienda de campaña que había sido su hogar los últimos meses. En la búsqueda sintió la caja de Malfoy y se preguntó fugazmente qué había sido de él.

"Deberán abrirla afuera para buscar las sábanas" Les ordenó, pasándoles el diminuto montón de tela que era su tienda antes de ser extendida mediante la magia.

Los chicos salieron afuera para obedecer a Hermione mientras ella limpiaba el suelo con su varita para poder colocar luego la tela con la que envolver a Snape.

Cuando hubo terminado se acercó al cuerpo inerte del maestro de pociones y susurrando un leve «lo siento» se arrodilló frente a él para limpiarle las heridas.

Solo alcanzó a limpiarle la sangre de la ropa cuando quiso moverle los brazos para tener mejor acceso y tomó una de sus manos para ello. Esperó encontrar el cuerpo frío y rígido, características del postmortem. Pero al contrario, lo encontró laxo y ardiendo. Su corazón dió un vuelco. Sin pensar dos veces hundió sus dedos en la piel ensangrentada y pegajosa de su cuello y sintió el levisimo pulso aún resistiéndose a la muerte.

Llamó a Harry a los gritos, quien ante el susto de la llamada de su mejor amiga, se apareció en la habitación sin dudarlo, con la varita en posición de ataque. Pero ante su sorpresa vió a la chica con las manos teñidas de rojo apretando el cuello del profesor.

"Busca la esencia de díctamo en mi bolso" Ordenó casi a los gritos. Harry la vió tan desesperada como cuando Ron había sufrido la despartición.

"Pero... ¿Cómo..." Dijo Harry sin moverse un centímetro.

"¡Apúrate! ¡Está vivo!" Le gritó.

"¿Quién está vivo?" Preguntó Ron entrando a trompicones en la habitación.

"¡El profesor Snape!" Respondió la chica. "¡Apúrate Harry!".

Ron ayudó al pelinegro a buscar la botellita de dictamo y la destapó para Hermione, quien vertió el contenido con manos temblorosas sobre el cuello del hombre moribundo.

"La herida es demasiado grande, no es suficiente" Sollozó ella. "¡Y no está funcionando!".

"¿Pero cómo es posible que siga vivo?" Preguntó el moreno.

Ron se arrodilló al lado de Hermione y tomó suavemente la cabeza del profesor para ayudar a la chica con su labor. La mejilla de Snape reposaba completamente sobre su hombro, impidiendo que la herida se viera más allá, pero cuando el mago acomodó la cabeza del maestro, los tres amigos ahogaron un jadeo.

El profesor Snape había sido degollado por Nagini.

La herida abarcaba la totalidad del cuello, casi desprendiendo la cabeza del hombre de su cuerpo.

Hermione chilló. "Así no podremos aparecerlo, ni siquiera podremos moverlo sin que muera".

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero no encontró la voz. Carraspeó una vez y algo tembloroso habló.

"Tal vez puedas pronunciar algún hechizo para coserle las heridas. Tú sabes de eso, Hermione".

La chica negó con la cabeza. "Esto es grave... El dictamo no funciona... El veneno de la serpiente...".

Aunque las frases fueran inconexas los chicos entendieron la idea. Pero de todas maneras Harry insistió.

"No podemos rendirnos". Ron lo secundó asintiendo suavemente para no mover a Snape a quien aún sujetaba.

Hermione inspiró profundamente. No era tonta, aquello era imposible. Pero Harry tenía razón. Aquel hombre había luchado hasta lo último sin recibir un solo reconocimiento, les había salvado la vida; y lo mínimo que podían hacer por él era intentar salvar la suya aunque fuese una causa perdida.

La varita le temblaba en la mano y aún le escocía la herida del brazo derecho. Concentrándose totalmente en el hechizo lo pronunció apuntando a la enorme herida del maestro. Nada sucedió. Intentó unas cuantas veces más sin éxito y estuvo tentada de derrumbarse sobre el hombre y llorar su fracaso.

Harry recordó la pelea que había tenido con Malfoy en sexto año en el baño del tercer piso y cómo Snape le había curado las heridas del sectusempra con un hechizo que aún tenía en su memoria. Se lo hizo saber a Hermione y le mostró en el aire las florituras que el profesor había hecho con la varita en aquel entonces.

Hermione tardó unos minutos en lograr el hechizo. Nada sucedió al primer intento sobre Snape, pero al segundo intento la punta de la herida se cerró minimamente para volver a abrirse al segundo, como si el hechizo no fuera muy potente, a pesar de que ella sabía que estaba haciéndolo correctamente.

"Es como si a tu varita le faltara baterías" Murmuró Harry.

"Es por el veneno" Suspiró rendida la muchacha.

Ron asintió. "Es como si la magia no fuera tan poderosa como se necesita".

 _Poderosa_. Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡Toma esta varita!" Exclamó sacando de su bolsillo trasero la varita de sauco que había pertenecido horas atrás a Voldemort.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de digerir bien la idea cuando Harry se arrodilló a su lado y se la colocó en la mano. Ella se negó a pensar en el hecho de que el mismísimo Voldemort había asesinado a mansalva en ese mismo día con esa misma varita y la movió para realizar el hechizo.

Fue automático. La varita se sintió pesada y vibró ligeramente negándose a funcionar correctamente para ella.

"Debes hacerlo tú" Explicó rápidamente devolviéndole la varita. "Eres el dueño legítimo, no me obedece a mí".

"Harry no sabe hacer hechizos de curación y mucho menos uno tan avanzado. Solo tú podrías" Se adelantó Ron antes que el pelinegro dijera lo mismo.

Hermione suspiró abatida.

"Desármame" Dijo de repente Harry.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron de hito en hito.

"Si lo haces, la varita te pertenecerá".

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" Exclamó Hermione.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¡Es nuestra única opción! Snape está muriendo".

La castaña dudó un segundo. Realmente no tomó magnitud de la responsabilidad que le era conferida. La adrenalina del momento más la carga de la vida del profesor de pociones, último director de Hogwarts, la alentaron a tomar su propia varita y susurrar levemente un hechizo de desarme.

La varita de sauco saltó de la mano de su amigo y cayó en medio de ellos. Hermione la tomó entre sus dedos y sintió una corriente de magia diferente recorriéndole el brazo y extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Con decisión se inclinó sobre Snape y pronunció el hechizo nuevamente.

"Vulnera Sanentur".

La varita se sintió ligera y ágil en su mano, su magia fluyó poderosa a través de ella y la herida comenzó a cerrarse lentamente ante los maravillados ojos del trío de oro.

Hermione estuvo inclinada por un lapso de cincuenta minutos, se le acalambraron las piernas y la mano que sostenía la varita, igual que a Ron quien no soltaba la cabeza de Snape para que su amiga pudiera trabajar. Cuando al fin terminó, Hermione tenía la boca seca de tanto pronunciar el hechizo. Pero el resultado había sido increíble. La herida estaba cerrada y limpia, aunque de un color rojo violento, con grandes hematomas alrededor que se formaron en instantes. La fiebre, como pudo comprobar, había bajado considerablemente y el pulso era más fuerte y casi normal. Aunque probablemente Snape estuviera lejos de estar sanado, al menos podrían transladarlo sin tantos riesgos. Lo llevaron hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts y Madame Pomfrey se encargó inmediatamente de su cuidado, con ayuda de sanadores de San Mungo quienes habían ido a ayudar al castillo. Se encargaron de que nadie viese al profesor sin antes haber aclarado su situación.

Más tarde cuando Hermione le pidió a Harry que la desarmara nuevamente para poder devolverle la varita, él se negó.

"Es tuya".

"¿Estás loco?" Le repitió ella como había dicho en la casa de los gritos.

"Es tuya por derecho, Herms. No puede estar en mejores manos".

Fue lo mismo que opinó Dumbledore cuando fueron minutos después a visitarlo en su cuadro en la oficina del director.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?" Preguntó Ron a Harry cuando estaban en el Bosque Prohibido. Habían ido con una pequeña comitiva a buscar a los prisioneros que el pelinegro vió cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort en el bosque.

"Sí" Dijo Harry. "Se me cayó justo aquí, estoy seguro".

Estaban arrodillados entre las hojas secas del bosque palpando el suelo en busca del objeto que el niño que vivió juraba se le había caído en el sitio.

"Tal vez te confundiste" Insistió el pelirrojo. El otro lo negó.

"Él estaba allí" Explicó, señalando más allá de una fogata ya apagada hacía horas. "Hagrid estaba justo allí y yo estaba parado más o menos por aquí".

"¡Accio piedra de la resurrección!" Exclamó Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Debes saber que la piedra de la resurrección es un objeto altamente poderoso que no responde a ningún hechizo que..."

La voz de Arthur Weasley les llegó desde lejos "¡Hemos encontrado a todos! ¿Dónde estás Harry?".

"¡Ya vamos, papá!" Gritó Ron bastante alto y se levantó rápidamente para no escuchar las explicaciones de su amiga.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron del suelo, el primero se dirigió hacia el claro donde estaban auxiliando a los prisioneros que Voldemort había olvidado.

Hermione iba detrás. La varita de sauco se sentía pesada en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Por un momento pensó que tal vez la varita sentía la presencia de quien fuera su compañera tiempo atrás.

"Adelántense ustedes, ya los sigo" Dijo a sus amigos, ambos solo asintieron y la dejaron en el lugar.

"No te alejes mucho" Le advirtió Harry.

Hermione esperó que se fueran y se paró en medio del claro, al lado de la fogata. Trató de imaginarse la situación como se la había descrito su mejor amigo. Visualizó a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos observando a Harry justo después de que este se quitase la capa de invisibilidad y se entregara para morir. Caminó unos pasos hasta abarcar con la vista todo el lugar donde podría haber estado exactamente el muchacho y haciéndose de la varita de sauco apuntó sobre el suelo y susurró.

"Accio piedra de la resurrección".

La piedra negra salió volando de un lugar a su izquierda y se dirigió zumbando hasta su mano abierta. Hermione se quedó observando maravillada el objeto tan poderoso, encargado de infundirle valor a Harry en uno de los momentos más cruciales de la batalla. Tenía intención de salir a correr y mostrárselo, pero en cambio, guardó la piedra en un pañuelo que tenía en su bolso y lo metió allí, se lo daría a Harry cuando estuvieran solos.

Mientras se encaminaba al sitio donde estaban los demás, se le cruzó por la mente que tenía en su poder la varita de sauco, la piedra de la resurrección y guardaba la capa de invisibilidad en su mismo bolso. Por un momento se dió cuenta que ella misma en ese instante era aquello que Voldemort, Dumbledore y Grindelwald tanto anhelaban, ser amos de la muerte. Un ligero cosquilleo le removió el estómago, e hizo todo un esfuerzo mental para ignorarlo.

* * *

"Prometo que será lo último y ya podrán irse a casa, chicos" Les aseguró Kingsley mientras les pasaba el traslador para aparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia.

"Por favor que sí lo sea" Rogó Ron mientras sentía el característico tirón de la aparición.

Se aparecieron en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, el cual se encontraba casi completamente destrozado.

"También hubo una gran batalla aquí" Explicó Kingsley mientras caminaban entre los escombros y vidrios rotos. "Están encargándose rápidamente de la reconstrucción, nos encargaremos de que avancen con Hogwarts de la misma forma".

"¿Quiénes se encargarán?" Preguntó Harry.

Kingsley carraspeó un poco y Hermione que iba a su lado podía asegurar que hasta se había ruborizado aunque su piel oscura no dejase que se notara.

"Me nombraron Ministro apenas se supo de la victoria" Explicó. "No hubo ceremonia, pero supongo que harán algo simbólico en estos días, realmente no lo sé aún".

Ron silbó asombrado. Harry sonrió. "Vaya, felicitaciones Kingsley, te lo mereces".

El aludido murmuró un agradecimiento y cambió rápidamente de tema, comentando acerca del trabajo de los aurores localizando a un poco número de mortifagos que huyeron a último momento. Aún no habían podido capturar a Bellatrix, quien luego de la muerte de Voldemort se había esfumado como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, y a casi una veintena más de ellos, aunque unos diez o doce habían caído y ya se encontraban en Azkaban a espera de un juicio.

Hermione esperó oir el apellido de Malfoy entre los que habían sido capturados, pero al no oirlo sintió un pequeño alivio en el pecho. Pero tampoco oyó nada sobre la familia entre los prófugos y una sensación de pánico se instaló en su columna mientras el actual ministro cambiaba nuevamente de tema hablando del plan de seguridad que tenían para ellos al menos hasta que la mayoría de los mortifagos fueran encerrados en prisión.

Firmaron unos documentos que eran necesarios, acordaron una entrevista en conjunto para la prensa y hablaron sobre el lugar donde se quedarían con seguridad ofrecida por el Ministerio.

"Es totalmente innecesario, Kingsley" Replicó Harry.

El Ministro negó.

"Has hecho mucho por nosotros, Harry. Es hora de que veles por tí y por tu círculo más cercano. Hay muchos alli afuera que no tardarán en actuar. Has acabado con su líder, les sobran razones".

El niño que vivió murmuró enfurruñado. "No me ocultaré como un miedoso".

Discutieron por lo que parecía una eternidad. Después de mucho tiempo el trío llegó a un acuerdo. Se quedarían en algún lugar que ellos eligieran, bajo el encantamiento fidelius, y serían libres para desplazarse como les pareciera siempre en compañía de un auror asignado por el ministro.

Cuando Kingsley los despidió, a Hermione aún no la abandonaba la angustia. Se acercó al hombre que la miraba afablemente y cuidando que Harry y Ron que ya estaban yéndose no oyesen, formuló la pregunta directamente.

"Ministro..." El hombre se removió incómodo ante el título estrenado. "¿Sabe usted algo de los Malfoy?".

Kingsley parpadeó sorprendido, pero intentó ocultar toda reacción de su rostro.

"No, aún no sabemos nada sobre ellos. Testigos han dicho que no lucharon con los mortifagos en la batalla, pero..." El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y no terminó la oración.

"Cuando sepa algo ¿Podría mandarme una lechuza? Es posible que me interese hablar a su favor antes de que sean juzgados".

La declaración dejó pasmado al hombre, quien solo se limitó a asentir. Quiso preguntar qué podría decir ella que favoreciera a la familia que hospedó al Innombrable en su mansión y era por consabido una de las más fervientes seguidoras del mismo. Pero cuando abrió la boca para formular la pregunta, los rizos castaños de Hermione Granger ya se alejaban para reunirse con sus amigos quienes la interrogaban con los ojos acerca de su demora.

* * *

Habían pasado solo 24 horas de la batalla cuando fueron a descansar por orden de la señora Weasley. Kingsley les había asegurado que Grimmauld Place era nuevamente un lugar seguro a pesar de la intromisión de Yaxley el día que habían ido a buscar el horrocrux al Ministerio de Magia.

Nuevamente volvía a amanecer sin que ninguno hubiera dormido, y solo Merlín sabía cuánto añoraban una ducha caliente, ropa limpia y una cama cómoda.

Kreacher los recibió con un desayuno que olía realmente bien. Cuando entraron tomó sus abrigos sucios diciendo que los lavaría y los tendría listos para el día siguiente, trajo pantuflas para Harry y les ofreció pasar al comedor para alimentarse.

El trío dorado solo se miró entre sí sin comentar acerca del notable cambio en el huraño elfo doméstico, quien aprovechó el silencio de los jóvenes sentados a la mesa para relatar acerca de la feroz batalla que los elfos libraron contra los malvados y asquerosos hombres que desgraciaron a su amado amo Regulus. Hasta se dirigió a Hermione sin insultarla, gesto que tanto ella como los muchachos apreciaron.

Luego de asearse cada uno partió a su habitación. Hermione en particular, cerró las cortinas hasta dejar el cuarto en penumbras, se tomó un frasquito de poción para dormir sin sueños y no despertó hasta doce horas después.

Cuando abrió los ojos tardó unos segundos en entender dónde se encontraba y qué acababa de pasar en los días anteriores. Le sorprendió haber dormido tanto tiempo cuando consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Quiso deshacerse de los pensamientos que volaban hacia los cadáveres extendidos en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts y permitirse remolonear un poco más en la cama, pero era imposible. Los rostros del profesor Lupin y Tonks eran los primeros que podía recordar, uno al lado del otro. El cuerpo inerte de Fred con la familia Weasley rodeándolo. Se sentó violentamente en la cama al sentir náuseas por los recuerdos evocados. Y se permitió descargar el dolor llorando por aquellos que se habían ido y no volverían a pesar de toda la tristeza con la que sus seres amados los llamarían día y noche.

En medio de la crisis de llanto pensó en las familias que se habían destruido, desde las que habían perdido a algún miembro hasta las que estaban rotas por sus propios actos, como los Malfoy...

¡Malfoy!

Automáticamente detuvo su llanto y saltó de la cama para buscar su bolsito de cuentas.

No le costó mucho encontrar la caja que Malfoy le había dado. Se reprendió por no haberse ocupado antes de ella y la curiosidad que había estado dormida los últimos días al fin le picó en los dedos y todo lo que quería era saber qué le había confiado el slytherin.

La caja era de madera, estaba finamente tallada con las iniciales DM en la tapa. Una cerradura que parecía de bronce impedía que fuera abierta tan fácilmente, pero solo le costaron dos o tres intentos con hechizos algo avanzados para que cediera y se abriera ante la castaña.

Hermione abrió los ojos algo impresionada. Obviamente la caja tenía un hechizo de expansión, ya que a primera vista podían apreciarse un sobre, libros, y otras cajas más.

La chica abrió el sobre y sacó el papel de adentro. Desdobló el pergamino y una pulcra letra en tinta negra apareció lentamente sobre la hoja.

 _«Granger:_

 _Realmente espero que mi lechuza haya podido encontrarte y seas tú quien esté leyendo esta carta. De seguro estás haciéndote muchas preguntas ahora mismo, pero prometo que todas serán respondidas una vez que revises lo que te envío, o al menos la mayoría de las preguntas. Probablemente esté muerto para cuando leas esto, así que no intentes responder. Confío en que tomarás decisiones correctas, solo pido que seas prudente, y que te mantengas con vida._

 _D. M.»_

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sintió el corazón en medio de la garganta. Malfoy había querido enviarle la caja vía lechuza, quizás no le había dado tiempo y no contaba con que ella misma se presentaría en su mansión como prisionera. Recordó cuán insistente se había puesto el rubio en la sala de los menesteres.

¿Porqué ella? ¿Qué era tan importante?

 _«Ser prudente»._

Era justamente lo que había estado siendo desde que sucedió lo de la mansión. No le había hablado a sus amigos sobre las acciones del joven, ni siquiera cuando Harry había repetido sin cesar que Dobby había acudido en su ayuda y muerto por su culpa.

Se sintió extraña al confiar en Malfoy, aquel chico que la había odiado durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. Tal como en la sala de menesteres cuando se relajó entre sus brazos, ahora se aventuraba a descubrir sola lo que bien podía ser algún objeto maldito que pusiera en peligro su vida si no la mataba directamente. Pero estaba allí sentada en la cama con la caja con las iniciales de Malfoy justo sobre sus rodillas, y se sentía segura. La simple lógica le decía que el slytherin no la hubiera salvado de morir a manos de Bellatrix solo para matarla él mismo después.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora descargó sobre su cama el interior de la caja, que consistía en diez libros, un pergamino enrollado, tres cajas de mediano tamaño y una pequeña.

El pergamino tenía un gran número uno sobre él, así que decidió obedecer y seguir el juego que Malfoy había armado para ella.

La misma caligrafía pulcra y ordenada apareció.

 _«Estoy seguro de que eres Granger leyendo estas líneas, ya que tiene un hechizo donde solo tú puedes acceder a éste y los demás objetos. Debes seguir una serie de instrucciones para entender la situación. En la caja número uno se encuentra un pensadero con un hechizo reductor, sabrás como deshacerte del hechizo. En la caja número dos hay una serie de viales con memorias importantes. La caja número tres contiene lo que necesitarás si te decides a realizar lo que sabrás más adelante. Y lo más importante, la pequeña caja no puedes abrirla hasta que tomes una decisión y estés completamente segura de lo que harás, adentro tiene un hechizo donde el tiempo está sostenido, una vez que la abras el tiempo correrá y el contenido empezará a descomponerse y a ser inútil. Los libros serán tu guía, aunque eso no debe ser nuevo para tí._

 _D. M.»_

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a leer la nota. ¿Lo último era una pulla del slytherin? Inspiró profundamente y solo para asegurarse de haber entendido, leyó una vez más. Cuando terminó, automáticamente su vista voló sobre la caja más pequeña, la cual la intrigaba profundamente al no poder abrirla. Haciendo caso a Malfoy, tomó uno de los libros para que actuaran de guía en lo que parecía ser un confuso juego.

Todos eran volúmenes gruesos, especialmente el que había escogido. «Biología celular mágica». Frunció el ceño ante el libro, lo hojeó y claramente era medicina mágica avanzada. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? Los demás títulos eran más de lo mismo. «Citología mágica», «Membranas celulares según Peter Agre», «Morfogénesis mágica», «Anatomía: diferencia entre muggles y magos», «Histología del siglo XX», «Hechizos médicos avanzados en el campo de la perinatología», entre otros.

Decidió que primero vería las memorias para entender qué pretendía Malfoy que hiciera ella con toda esa información que no le atraía en absoluto.

La caja número uno, como le había llamado el slytherin, tenía un pensadero demasiado pequeño para que fuera útil. Le retiró el hechizo reductor y al volver a su estado normal pudo ver que en el borde del mismo tenía grabadas las iniciales ya conocidas.

 _«D. M.»_

La segunda caja estaba efectivamente llena de viales transparentes con hilos brillantes flotando dentro. Estaban en orden, por lo que asumió que debía ver el que parecía ser el primero.

Vertió su contenido en la fuente de plata y con ansiedad bulléndole en el pecho contuvo la respiración antes de sumergir la cabeza. Se precipitó hacia la fría oscuridad y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus pies se posaron suavemente sobre el suelo.

Estaba en un pasillo oscuro, escondida detrás de una armadura. Quiso salir pero se dió cuenta de que no controlaba su propio cuerpo, se secó el sudor de la frente sin quererlo ni anticiparlo, y vió que sus manos no eran suyas. Vestía un traje negro y sus zapatos brillaban aún en la oscuridad. Respiraba agitadamente y su corazón estaba por hacer un viaje hasta su boca. Le sudaban las manos, y tenía miedo. Fue consciente de que no era su propio miedo el que le corría por las venas en ese momento, ni las sensaciones, los pensamientos ni el cuerpo en el que estaba eran de ella.

Era Draco Malfoy.

 _Escuchó pasos y rogó a Merlín que no voltearan a mirar a aquel pasillo desierto, si el Señor Tenebroso lo encontraba espiando lo asesinaría, como había asesinado a Hemsley cuando se demoró en salir del cuarto para seguir oyendo lo que él decía. Se presionó más contra la pared detrás de la armadura._

 _La voz sibilante del Señor Tenebroso se escuchó claramente y a Draco se le erizó la piel._

 _"¿Dices que Amelia se resistió, Rodolphus?"_

 _"Así es, mi Señor" Contestó sumiso el hombre._

 _"¿Dices que una simple mujer como la señora Bones fue mucho para tí, querido Rodolphus?"_

 _Oyó un jadeo del hombre. "De ninguna manera, mi Señor. Soy un mago habilidoso, jamás una bruja de..."_

 _"Bien, bien. ¿Me has traído lo que te he pedido?"_

 _Silencio._

 _"Muy bien, Rodolphus, mi amigo. Ahora llama a tu bella esposa. Tengo que hablar con ella"._

 _"Inmediatamente, mi Señor"._

 _Los pasos de Lestrange se alejaron pero Draco no se relajó. Aún podía oír la respiración pesada del Señor Tenebroso._

 _"¿Quieres hacernos el honor, joven Draco? Nagini y yo quisiéramos verte"._

 _Draco sintió que su alma le abandonaba. Temblando, dió dos pasos hacia afuera y se mostró apenas ante el Señor Tenebroso._

 _"Acércate"._

 _El chico obedeció. El Señor Tenebroso alzó una mano huesuda y acarició la mejilla del rubio con una uña negra y afilada._

 _"¿Eres bueno cumpliendo mandados, Draco?"_

 _"Sí" Susurró, lleno de miedo._

 _Los dedos del mago se cerraron sobre el cuello níveo del chico y sus ojos rojos se abrieron inundados de furia._

 _"Sí, amo. Repite conmigo, Draco"._

 _El rubio sentía que no podía respirar._

 _"Sí, amo"._

 _"Muy bien" Murmuró el Señor Oscuro, y relajó los dedos pero no los apartó. "Llevarás esta bolsa a mis aposentos y la depositarás cuidadosamente en uno de los cajones del escritorio. ¿Entendido?"_

 _"Sí, amo"._

 _"Me gusta que aprendas rápido, Draco. Y ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra a nadie, o tu buena madre terminará como Amelia Bones"._

 _"Sí, amo"._

 _Le mostró el objeto a Draco, era una simple bolsa de tela. Descargó el contenido y lo volteó en sus manos, era una bola de cristal. Draco la reconoció al instante._

 _"¿Sabés lo que es ésto?"_

 _"Sí, amo. Una profecía"._

 _"Dicen que tiene que ver conmigo, ¿Crees que tiene que ver conmigo, Draco?"_

 _El joven mago dudó. El conocimiento básico que tenía sobre ese tipo de magia era que se almacenaban en bolas de cristal especiales que reaccionaban al tacto de los involucrados en la profecía. Draco notó las manos del Señor Oscuro en total contacto con la bola de cristal y supo que sea lo que dijese allí, no tenía que ver con él, al menos no directamente._

 _El mago oscuro enfureció ante su silencio._

 _"¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo!" Gritó colérico, con los dedos cerrándose nuevamente sobre la garganta del slytherin._

 _Draco se puso azul y como pudo trató de asentir con la cabeza._

 _El Señor Oscuro pareció complacido y retiró la mano de su cuello tocando la piel con las uñas y le hizo tres heridas. Le puso la bolsa en las manos y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa maligna adornándole el rostro de serpiente._

 _Draco no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Dió media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente hacia las escaleras. Cuando estuvo a mitad de camino emprendió una carrera hasta la habitación principal, que ahora ya no pertenecía a sus padres sino que al Señor Tenebroso._

 _Se adentró en el cuarto y abrió el cajón del escritorio de roble que originariamente correspondía a sus progenitores. Antes de depositar la bolsa allí, le dió curiosidad y sacó la bola de cristal para mirarla de cerca, ya que nunca había visto una real._

 _Al instante en que tocó su piel una luz azul salió de la bola de cristal inundando toda la habitación y la imagen de Amelia Bones se vió transparente frente a él._

 _"_ _La luna llena de una noche tormentosa verá el..._ _"_

 _"¿Draco? ¿Estás ahí?" La voz de su madre lo sobresaltó y casi soltó la bola de cristal. La guardó rápidamente en la bolsa y la colocó en el cajón antes de que ella entrara al cuarto._

 _"¡Draco, por amor a Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

 _El rubio aún temblaba. "Él me dijo que trajera algo a su cuarto"._

 _Narcissa negó resignada. "¿Y ya lo has hecho?" El rubio asintió. "Entonces ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí"._

 _El chico siguió a su madre mientras esta le hablaba de lo peligroso que era entrar al cuarto privado del Señor Oscuro_.

Hermione sintió un pequeño tirón y fue devuelta a la vida real.

"¡Hermione! Abre la puerta de una maldita vez". Ese era Ron.

La chica miró hacia su cama, todo el contenido de la caja esparcido sobre las sábanas.

"¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?" Harry sonaba preocupado.

Con una floritura de varita todo volvió a su lugar dentro de la caja. La metió bajo su cama y abrió la puerta con un hechizo.

"Acabo de despertar" Murmuró a sus amigos cuando entraron a tropel en la habitación.

Los dos chicos la miraron largamente y fruncieron el ceño.

"Hermione, ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida. Parece que hubieras visto a Voldemort". Preguntó Harry, Ron asintió estremeciéndose ante el nombre.

Hermione intentó sonreír.

"¿Qué dicen, chicos? Están locos. Todo está bien".

Y su mano voló hasta su cuello, donde aún podía sentir las uñas de Voldemort abriéndole la piel.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien. No puedo creer el apoyo que le están dando a este fic. Me llenan de alegría. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento.**

 **Ojalá disfruten nuevamente de este capítulo y me dejen sus rrs contándome qué opinan, que son mi motor para subir caps rápidamente.**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Con cariño, _Ann_.**

 _ **Si superamos los 30 reviews subo el tercer capítulo. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**TIC TAC**

 _ **Capítulo III**_

Luego de la intromisión de sus amigos a su cuarto, Hermione los acompañó a Hogwarts para ayudar a retirar los cuerpos y aclarar la situación del profesor Snape con el Ministro, quien les avisó vía lechuza que estaría en el colegio un poco antes de la hora de la cena.

Por más doloroso que fuera, alguien debía encargarse de los cuerpos en el Gran Comedor. Un hechizo impedía que se descompusieran como normalmente sucedería en otros casos, pero no duraba mucho tiempo y era necesario darles sepultura. Lo más triste para los jóvenes, y especialmente para la profesora McGonagall que asumió el puesto de directora de Hogwarts, era tener que avisar y recibir a los padres muggles de los alumnos fallecidos.

Muchos de ellos no estaban enterados en absoluto de la situación bélica del mundo mágico, otros no la ignoraban pero tampoco sabían cuán grave era. Ver llegar a los padres destrozados y tener que entregarle el cuerpo inerte de sus hijos era como mínimo desgarrador. Unos cuántos habían reaccionado con furia y uno especialmente violento quiso golpear a la profesora McGonagall y seguidamente se desplomó en el suelo del Gran Comedor gritando y llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

Para la hora de la cena los familiares que deseaban un sepelio privado ya se habían retirado y solo quedaban los pocos que serían enterrados en un área algo alejada del castillo de Hogwarts que la directora había declarado oficialmente como el cementerio del colegio.

Lupin y Tonks serían enterrados allí. Fred Weasley en cambio tendría una pequeña ceremonia en La Madriguera y sería enterrado a unos metros de su casa.

Para cuando el Ministro llegó Harry estaba especialmente ansioso. Hermione se encargaba de calmarlo diciéndole que probablemente lo que opinara Kingsley del asunto aunque fuera muy importante no tendría mucha validez hasta que el Wizengamot declarara que todo lo que Harry decía era verdad. El muchacho se negaba completamente a que el caso llegara hasta el tribunal mágico, pero la castaña insistía en que sería necesario y completamente ineludible.

Kingsley había escuchado atentamente a Harry contarle sobre la inocencia de Snape y su magnífica ayuda en la guerra, sobre su fidelidad a muerte a Albus Dumbledore y de las veces que había salvado al trío dorado, incluyendo que había enviado la espada de Gryffindor para destruir el horrocrux. Se había decidido por respetar la intimidad del profesor respecto a sus sentimientos por Lily.

"Hmm..." Fue todo lo que el Ministro articuló luego del relato.

Pasaron varios minutos para que finalmente hablara, seria y lentamente.

"Es un caso difícil, Harry. No dudo de tus palabras y veo que tienes todas las pruebas a favor de Snape, pero eso no quita que haya asesinado a Dumbledore y deba ser llevado a juicio por ese hecho".

"¡Pero Dumbledore se lo pidió!" Abogó Harry.

"No importa quién se lo haya pedido, Harry. El asesinato es un crimen aunque sea con consentimiento de la víctima".

Harry se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos. Kingsley pudo ver la furia en sus ojos y suspiró con cansancio.

"Mira, hablaré con los ancianos del Wizengamot. Trataré de que sean benévolos con él, claramente ustedes tendrán que declarar ante ellos. Mientras tanto trasladaremos a Snape a San Mungo donde estará mejor atendido y pondré seguridad para él, ¿Vale?".

El muchacho asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido.

"Bien" Dijo Kingsley. "Yo te avisaré por lechuza cuándo será el juicio". Sin más se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

Hermione comprendía la postura del Ministro. Pero no se atrevía a decir una palabra del tema frente a Harry, ya que el chico estaba especialmente sensible con el tema de Snape. Ya lo había ido a ver tres veces desde que habían llegado al castillo.

El profesor seguía inconsciente pero fuera de eso parecía mantenerse estable. Madame Pomfrey admiraba el buen trabajo de cosido que le habían hecho, Ron se encargó de contarle que fue Hermione, y la castaña quiso que la tierra se la tragara cuando unos cuantos medimagos que atendían en el castillo se acercaron para felicitarla y preguntarle cómo había aprendido.

No se quedaron a cenar. La señora Weasley les había pedido amablemente, para no decir ordenado, que la ayudaran a alistar la Madriguera y preparar el banquete para el funeral de Fred. La matriarca quería que todo fuese como la antigua tradición ordenaba: la casa relucientemente adornada y un gran banquete para quienes fueran a presentar sus respetos.

La castaña se había querido negar, especialmente por el comentario de la señora Weasley a ella.

"Será como en todas las familias de magos sangrepura, nada de costumbres impuras... Sin ofender, querida".

Sus nulas ganas de ir también se debían a que no podía dejar de pensar en las memorias de Malfoy bajo su cama. Estaba profundamente intrigada por la bendita caja y su contenido. Se había pasado la tarde entera aprovechando cada momento libre para averiguar sutilmente sobre el paradero del rubio.

Una chica de sexto de Gryffindor le había dicho que lo vió escabullirse como una rata cuando Voldemort murió. Otro de Slytherin le dijo que estaba buscando a sus padres con la varita abajo durante la batalla. Un hufflepuff le dijo haberlo visto desaparecerse con sus padres cerca del puente destruido y finalmente un profesor le había comentado que vió como caía ante un hechizo durante una pelea con miembros de la Orden.

Ninguna versión coincidía y ella no sabía qué creer. No entendía nada sobre lo que se suponía que debía hacer con lo que él le había dado, y tampoco sabía nada sobre su paradero. Únicamente rogaba que se encontrara bien. Y sobre todo poder llegar rápidamente a Grimmauld Place para saber qué más tenía Malfoy en sus memorias.

Para las once de la noche se encontraba fregando el piso de la sala de los Weasley a la manera muggle. Molly había insistido en que fuera de forma muggle y ella realmente no había preguntado porqué, prefería fregar el piso antes que estar en la cocina ayudando con la comida entre los sollozos de Ginny y su madre. El señor Weasley estaba con Bill preparando el cuerpo de su hijo, ella ignoraba dónde y de qué manera.

Harry se encontraba unos metros más allá acomodando un librero.

"¿Crees que los elfos vayan al cielo, Mione?".

La gryffindor se quedó estática por un segundo.

"No sé ni si existe el cielo para los humanos, Harry" Le contestó desde su posición.

El muchacho asintió perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella quiso aprovechar el momento para hablarle de Malfoy y lo que había sucedido realmente con Dobby. Pero se calló. No sabía bien porqué, Malfoy era como su pequeño gran secreto. Tampoco le había dicho acerca de la piedra de la resurrección.

Aún guardaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en su bolsito, él no se la había pedido y probablemente fuera porque pensaba que estaba muy segura con ella. Nuevamente quiso decirle que había encontrado la piedra con ayuda de la varita pero prefirió una vez más guardar el secreto, tenía la sensación de que no debía hablar de eso, sin saber en realidad la razón. Pero en el fondo también sabía que muy posiblemente fuera la magia de las reliquias la que ejercía algún tipo de poder de decisión en ella. No estaba muy segura de que no fuera cierto tipo de magia oscura.

Luego de terminar con el piso la señora Weasley la mandó a decorar un pastel. Hermione odiaba cocinar, pero odiaba más aún todo lo que tuviera que ver con la repostería. Era especialmente mala en esas cosas, a los quince años casi había incendiado la cocina de la casa de sus padres tratando de hornear unas galletas. Pero la mujer pelirroja se había impuesto con autoridad y allí estaba con Harry sin saber cómo desmoldar el bizcocho del recipiente donde se había horneado.

Hermione estaba por explotar, pero no quería negarse, la pena que sentía por la familia Weasley era mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

"Entonces... ¿No podemos solo ponerle esta crema encima?" Preguntó Harry.

"No" Le aclaró ella. "Hay que sacarlo de acá y luego ponerle la crema en medio, luego encima otra vez, ponerle el otro bizcocho y luego la crema de nuevo y luego... No lo sé".

Harry se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas. Le hacía mucha gracia ver a su perfecta amiga derrotada ante un pastel. La que había sobrevivido un año en los bosques de Europa a base de bayas y agua sin purificar no sabía qué hacer en la cocina.

"No es gracioso, Harry" Se quejaba ella ante la sonrisa del niño que vivió.

Al final terminaron rompiendo el bizcocho en muchas partes y uniéndolo de nuevo con crema de maní, que no estaba en la receta pero parecía funcionar como pegamento. La crema pastelera que la señora Weasley les había dejado fue embadurnada por todos los rincones posibles y la crema chantilly puesta de curiosas maneras sobre la cara del pastel, con unas cuantas fresas repartidas en sitios aleatorios.

El resultado había sido espantoso. Tanto es así que ellos pensaron que el grito desgarrador que había pegado la señora Weasley se debía a su lamentable trabajo culinario. Pero la mujer no estaba en la cocina, así que ambos amigos se dirigieron varita en ristre hacia la sala de donde provenía el grito, y se encontraron con Molly Weasley de rodillas en el piso reluciente de Hermione frente al féretro de su hijo que acababa de ser traído por Arthur y Bill.

Las horas habían pasado lentas luego de eso. Harry y Hermione quisieron retirarse a dormir un poco a Grimmauld Place pero Molly no quería que se separaran de la familia, farfullando algo sobre el peligro reinante. Para suerte de ellos no había dicho nada del desastroso pastel, y Fleur, quien tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar metida en medio de los Weasley en ese momento, se encargó de arreglarlo y los tres hicieron de la cocina un fuerte mientras los demás miembros de la familia se reunían alrededor de Fred.

Así fue como surgió la conversación.

"¿Dices que el que no debe seg nombgado estaba tgas las geliquias de la muegte Haggy?"

"Así es" Contestó el moreno. "Pretendia ser el amo de la muerte. Gracias a Merlín no sucedió".

"¡Es incgeible! ¿Sabes lo que yo haggia con tanto poder? Traeg de vuelta al bueno de Fged".

Hermione la miró fijamente.

"¿Crees que sea posible?" Preguntó.

La francesa asintió. Explicó cómo corrían las leyendas acerca de las reliquias de la muerte en Francia, y cómo se creía que el poseedor de las tres reliquias aparte de ser increíblemente poderoso e invencible tenía la capacidad de devolver a los muertos a la vida en carne y hueso.

"¿Hay algún hechizo?" Volvió a preguntar la castaña. Harry la miró con curiosidad.

"No lo sé" Contestó Fleur mientras decoraba el pastel. "Pgobablemente lo haya pego no cgeo que fuega posible, además necesitaguias las tges gueliquias".

Hermione solo asintió en silencio, maquinando mil ideas. Harry volvió a lo suyo hojeando una revista de quidditch.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el pelinegro se había quedado dormido en la mesada de la cocina, Fleur se había ido con Bill a su hogar para descansar unas horas antes del entierro, Arthur y Ron cavaban la tumba alejados de la casa, Ginny dormía en su habitación y George no había salido de la suya en todo el día. Solo la señora Weasley lloraba silenciosamente en el sofá de la sala frente al cajón de su hijo.

Hermione estaba muy despierta, llevaba horas calculando hechizos en su mente. Sabía que lo que estaba pensando era realmente descabellado y si hacía un solo movimiento sin contarle a sus amigos estaría siendo la peor persona del mundo. Pero a su vez sentía emoción. No quería profanar el cadáver de Fred pero la posibilidad de que funcionara y que volviera a la vida la llenaba de ansiedad.

Aprovechó que todo estaba despejado y caminó en puntas de pies para no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó a la sala vió a Molly de espaldas en el sofá, con los hombros sacudiéndose levemente. Se fijó una vez más que no hubiera nadie cerca y lanzó un desmaius silencioso sobre la mujer, quien cayó de costado sobre el asiento. Siempre podían pensar que se había quedado dormida presa del cansancio.

Se acercó al ataúd abierto donde reposaba el cuerpo de quien en vida fuere uno de los magos más alegres de Inglaterra.

Hermione suspiró. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Lo apuntó con la varita de sauco y susurró "Ennervate".

Pero nada sucedió.

Se sentía sumamente culpable por aplicar un hechizo a un muerto y faltarle el respeto así a toda la familia que la había acogido por tantos años. Y al mismo tiempo pensó que era por ellos por quienes estaba intentando traer de vuelta al pelirrojo.

La lógica le decía que tal vez la piedra de la resurrección tuviera mucho que ver con el acto de resucitar. La buscó en su bolsito y la sostuvo en sus manos mientras pronunciaba nuevamente el hechizo que devolvía la consciencia a los desmayados.

Nada volvió a suceder.

En un último intento se hizo con la capa de invisibilidad, se cubrió totalmente con ella, con la piedra en mano y la varita de sauco apuntando al pecho inmóvil del chico.

"Ennervate".

Nada sucedió. Hasta que en un momento una luz blanca muy fuerte salió de la varita de Hermione y atravesó el pecho de Fred. La chica se quedó pasmada.

La luz iluminó toda la habitación y ella estuvo tentada de romper el hechizo por miedo a que llamara la atención y el señor Weasley y Ron vinieran a ver qué sucedía.

Sintió el suelo temblar y también su interior, cuando quiso hacerlo fue incapaz de bajar la varita pues una fuerza superior se lo impedía.

Una pesadez extrema se apoderó de sus ojos y sintió como levemente iba perdiendo fuerzas. Creyó que se desmayaría. Y de un momento a otro el hechizo terminó.

Como pudo se tambaleó hasta el sillón y usando sus últimas fuerzas guardó la piedra y la capa nuevamente en su bolsito. Los ojos se le cerraron sin que ella pudiera controlarlo y cayó en un profundo sueño sin siquiera mirar hacia el cuerpo de Fred Weasley.

* * *

"Hermione" Susurró el niño que vivió y removió un poco el hombro de su amiga. "¡Hermione!".

La castaña escuchó a lo lejos su nombre. Acostumbrada a vivir siempre en alerta y reaccionar al menor atisbo de peligro en la voz de Harry, despertó al instante y abrió los ojos.

Le costó enfocar la vista al principio, y apenas fue consciente cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella.

"Te quedaste dormida" Le dijo el moreno como si no fuera obvio. "La gente llegará como en una hora, Mione. Creo que deberíamos ir a alistarnos".

Hermione asintió, aún con la mente confusa. Recién al momento de ver el ataúd de Fred frente a sus ojos logró recordar qué había sucedido.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, sosteniéndose de su amigo.

"Fred" Susurró.

El cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo descansaba en el cajón como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí, Harry?" Preguntó acercándose al cajón. El moreno dudó.

"No estoy seguro. ¿Dos horas, tal vez tres?"

La chica estiró la mano y la puso sobre el cuello del cadáver, buscando el pulso. Harry suspiró tristemente.

"Es horrible, lo sé" Murmuró con un pequeño estremecimiento, creyendo que su amiga estaba angustiada por la muerte del mago.

Hermione no halló el pulso del muchacho. Retiró la mano como si le quemara y retrocedió. Claro que no sería tan fácil revivir a los muertos. Era obvio que las tres reliquias juntas poseían el poder mágico suficiente para lograrlo pero suponía un trabajo y esfuerzo enormes que no se lograban a la primera. Se necesitaba de práctica, y ella no profanaria de esa manera el cuerpo de Fred por respeto a la familia.

Harry notó su drástico cambio de humor y lo atribuyó a la situación general reinante. Le propuso que fueran a darse un baño a Grimmauld Place y volvieran para la ceremonia. Ella simplemente asintió y lo siguió sin decir una palabra. Estaba realmente decepcionada.

Él trató de animarla al llegar a la casa. La retuvo por unos minutos en la sala de la mansión Black y le comentó que había estado pensando en que ahora que vivirían juntos debían comprarse una televisión y algunos artefactos muggles prácticos.

Ella asintió sin escucharlo. De pronto preguntó "Si pudieras traer a cualquiera de la muerte, ¿A quién elegirías?".

Harry se descolocó un poco con el cambio de tema, pero pensó rápido y dijo sin dudar "Mi madre. ¿Y tú?".

Ella suspiró. "A Fred. Pero ya es imposible". Acto seguido subió las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta del pelinegro.

No tardó en bañarse. Se vistió con magia, costumbre adquirida por haber vivido con dos hombres el último año y adoptada aún por practicidad. Antes de que Harry terminara su baño ella ya estaba lista. Se había peinado con un hechizo y ya no le quedaba nada más.

Miró su reloj, aún le quedaban veinticinco minutos. Se apresuró a sacar la caja de Malfoy de abajo de la cama. Tal vez le diese tiempo para ver una memoria antes de marcharse.

Sintió su corazón latir más rápido cuando sacó el frasquito con la hebra plateada brillando en su interior. Estaba muy sorprendida con la complejidad de la magia con la que fueron depositados los recuerdos de Malfoy, donde no era simple testigo sino que se convertía en protagonista. Había leído sobre ese tipo de magia, por lo que sabía que era magia muy avanzada y poco común. ¿Había sido el mismo Malfoy quien había conjurado sus memorias de esa manera? ¿Todas eran memorias del slytherin? ¿O habrían otras que no le pertenecían?

Vertió el contenido del vial en el pensadero y se sumergió.

 _Estaba sentado en el escalón más alto de las escaleras que daban al Gran Salón de Malfoy Manor. Escuchaba atentamente la reunión que estaba teniendo lugar en el comedor, gracias a una chucheria que los estúpidos Weasley vendían en el colegio. Orejas extensibles, lo único útil que habían hecho en toda su patética vida._

 _La voz del Señor Tenebroso llenaba sus oídos y le causaba un poco de dolor de estómago._

 _"No puedo perder tiempo. Es una amenaza aún peor que Harry Potter. Por eso tengo que adelantarme al destino, porque soy más grande y poderoso que el destino. ¿No soy más grande y poderoso que el destino, mi querido Lucius?"_

 _"Sí, amo, ciertamente lo es"._

 _"Muy bien" Dijo el Señor Tenebroso. "Entonces necesitaré de tu esposa"._

 _Un silencio prosiguió a lo dicho por el mago._

 _"Mi Señor..." Murmuró Lucius. "Nosotros estaríamos encantados, pero usted debe disculparnos... Draco es el único que..."_

 _El rubio agudizó el oído e inclinó la cabeza como si así pudiera poner más atención a lo que su padre hablaba de él._

 _Pero el Señor Tenebroso no lo dejó terminar._

 _"Entiendo, es una verdadera lástima. Ustedes gozarian de tantos privilegios. Seré benevolente contigo por hoy Lucius"._

 _"Gracias, amo". Susurró el jefe Malfoy._

 _"¿Qué hay de tí, Rodolphus? ¿También negarás a tu esposa ante tu Señor?"._

 _Draco casi podía imaginarse la cara de adoración que su tío Rodolphus ponía._

 _"De ninguna manera, mi Señor. Estamos a tus pies. Bella estará encantada"._

 _"Lo sé" Rió fríamente el señor Oscuro. "Ya lo hemos hablado, me ha suplicado hacerlo"._

 _"Realmente hubiera sido un honor tan grand..." Empezó Lucius pero se interrumpió con una queja de dolor._

 _"¡Calla!" Vociferó el Señor Oscuro. "No quiero escucharte. Que Narcissa prepare a su hermana, y luego iros inmediatamente por unos días lejos de aquí. No quiero volver a verlos hasta que esté hecho"._

 _"Sí, mi Señor, como usted ordene"._

 _Se escucharon pasos y una puerta cerrarse. Pero Draco no se movió de su posición, demasiado interesado en seguir oyendo._

 _"Repítelo de nuevo, Rodolphus" Ordenó el mago._

 _Su tío se aclaró la garganta y habló solemne._

 _" La luna llena de una noche tormentosa verá el nacimiento de la creación mágica que derrote definitivamente a quien comanda a los nuevos mortífagos. La sangre pura y antigua..."_

 _"¡Draco!"_

 _La voz de su madre lo asustó tanto que pegó un salto y casi cayó de las escaleras._

 _"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Lo regañó Narcissa Malfoy, arrancándole las orejas extensibles._

 _"Madre, yo..."_

 _"No quiero escucharlo, Draco. Sabes perfectamente que lo que haces no es correcto. Pones en riesgo tu vida. ¿Eres consciente?"._

 _Los pasos de su padre subiendo las escaleras hicieron que su madre se callara. Draco palideció._

 _"¿Qué sucede, Cissy? ¿Qué hizo Draco para poner en riesgo su vida?"_

 _Su tono velado le advertía que fuera lo que fuese, tendría graves consecuencias._

 _"¡Es un completo inconsciente!" Exclamó su madre. Su padre clavó la mirada en el niveo rostro de su hijo estrechando los ojos e hizo presión en su bastón._

 _"Le he dicho mil veces que no realice esas estúpidas maniobras en al aire una y otra vez. Perderá el control de la escoba y caerá irremediablemente. Ha estado haciendo lo mismo en el jardín toda la tarde"._

 _Draco se quedó paralizado ante la mentira de su madre._

 _Lucius relajó visiblemente los hombros._

 _"Tu madre tiene razón, Draco. No quiero volver a ver que toques esa escoba hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts"._

 _El rubio casi rezongó ante el castigo, pero se limitó. Su madre lo había salvado y no montar la escoba por unos días era preferible a cualquier otro castigo que hubiera tenido, al fin y al cabo volvía a Hogwarts el lunes y estaban a sábado, Umbridge le dada un permiso especial los fines de semana._

 _"Espérame en tu cuarto, Draco" Ordenó seguidamente su padre. El muchacho sintió un nudo en la garganta, aún así se levantó y asintió obediente. Pudo ver a su madre presionando el brazo de su padre. Él la tranquilizó entre susurros mientras Draco se alejaba._

 _"Hablaré con él sobre el lugar seguro. Tú debes alistar a Bella para su misión con el señor..."_

 _Dejó de escuchar a su padre a medida que se alejaba. No sabía si sentirse más tranquilo o más nervioso con aquello de «hablar sobre el lugar seguro». Nunca podía estar seguro con su padre, especialmente desde que el Señor Tenebeoso había estado viviendo allí._

 _No tuvo que esperarlo mucho. Lucius enseguida se presentó en su habitación._

 _"¿Sabes hacer un traslador?" Preguntó de entrada. El chico negó. "Muy bien. Presta mucha atención, te lo enseñaré una sola vez y no volveré a repetirlo"._

 _Contrario a su palabra, su padre repitió hasta cuatro veces la explicación, asegurándose que Draco realmente entendiera el hechizo y fuera capaz de hacerlo._

 _"¿Lo has entendido?" Preguntó por quinta o sexta vez._

 _"Sí, padre" Contestó el chico._

 _"Ahora debes memorizarte estas coordenadas para poder hacer el traslador" Anunció el hombre, escribiendo en el aire con su varita._

 _Draco pronunció el primer número._

 _"¡No!" Saltó Lucius. "Calla" Ordenó y luego habló en susurros. "Las paredes tienen oídos, hijo. Nadie puede saber de este lugar, absolutamente nadie"._

 _El slytherin asintió, un poco confundido._

 _"Cuando las cosas se pongan muy mal..." Dijo Lucius en un murmullo. "Estas coordenadas, Draco. Tú, tu madre. ¿Me entiendes?"._

 _El chico sintió de vuelta el nudo en la garganta. Claro que las cosas se pondrían mal. Él habia pensado en eso tantas veces en los últimos meses. Sabía que se avecinaban tiempos oscuros y no todo sería fácil._

 _Asintió ante su padre y memorizó las coordenadas que le había dado, luego hizo el traslador con las mismas tal como el mago le había enseñado._

 _"Ya lo sabes, hijo" Insistió su padre. "Es el lugar más seguro que tendrán tu madre y tú"._

 _Narcissa llegó unos minutos después con dos baúles levitando a su alrededor, se apresuraron a usar el traslador y abandonaron la mansión Malfoy para aparecerse ante una elegante pero sencilla casa de dos pisos en las costas del sur de Francia._

Hermione sacó la cabeza del pensadero y se apresuró a escribir las coordenadas en el aire de la misma forma que Lucius Malfoy lo había hecho. Guardó todo en la caja bajo la cama con cientos de interrogantes en su mente.

¿Qué querría decir aquello de quien comanda a los nuevos mortífagos? ¿Sería la profecía que había reaccionado a Malfoy en el otro recuerdo? ¿Porqué Malfoy no había sido más directo de una vez? ¿Estarían los Malfoy escondidos en su mansión o en la casa de Francia? ¿Estarían muertos? ¿Dónde estaban los Malfoy?

Mientras caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de las coordenadas, Harry abrió sin tocar y se quedó unos segundos observando los números suspendidos en el aire.

"¿Qué son esos números?" Preguntó intrigado.

Hermione sintió el mismo nudo en la garganta que el slytherin había sentido y los borró con una floritura.

"Es... Álgebra" Mintió. "Ya sabes, para relajarme".

El moreno se rió suavemente. "Tienes unas técnicas de relajación envidiables, Mione".

Ella rió con él, un poco por nervios.

* * *

El funeral de Fred Weasley fue bastante doloroso. Hermione no había escuchado llorar nunca a nadie como había roto en llanto la señora Weasley.

La ceremonia duró como media hora. Harry también había hablado de Fred, al igual que todos sus hermanos, sus padres y algunos compañeros del colegio, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid. Ella no había querido hablar, nadie entendería que si hablaba y se le quebraba la voz sería por la culpa que le causaba haber experimentado inconscientemente con el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo.

El momento más tenso había sido cuando sus padres le colocaron la varita en las manos como mandaba la tradición para luego cerrar el cajón. Molly se había negado a abandonar el cuerpo de su hijo, Charlie y Bill tuvieron que apartarla y Ginny conjuró un vaso de agua para su madre que la señora Weasley lanzó al suelo al grito de «¡No quiero agua, quiero a mi bebé de vuelta!».

Al término del funeral tenían otros a los cuales asistir. Al de Colin Creevey solo asistieron Hermione, Harry y la profesora McGonagall, ya que fue en el mundo muggle.

En Hogwarts parte de la familia Weasley asistió, además del Ministro, miembros del Wizengamot y algunas celebridades del mundo mágico.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Arthur los invitó a cenar a su casa. Harry aceptó, con ganas de acompañar a Ginny en el dolor. Ron insistió en que Hermione también estuviera presente pero ella se negó alegando cansancio. El pelirrojo dijo entonces que la acompañaría a Grimmauld Place pero ella lo regañó diciendo que su lugar era al lado de su familia en los tiempos difíciles.

Así fue que se encontró sola en la mansión Black.

Dió unas vueltas por la biblioteca, se preparó algo de cenar, trató de ocupar su mente al máximo para no pensar y dar rienda suelta a la idea que le rondaba desde la mañana.

Aún estaba cansada por el exceso magia desperdiciado en Fred y su cuerpo exigía una cama donde descansar de una vez. Pero su mente no dejaba de trabajar.

¿Y si Malfoy estaba en Francia?

Su excusa principal fue que ella necesitaba respuestas. Malfoy no podía solo llegar y decir «Ten esta bonita caja tallada para que te explote el cerebro». Él debía ser claro y decirle sin tantas vueltas qué rayos quería con ella. Ella necesitaba y se merecía respuestas.

Con ese pensamiento buscó alguna chuchería en la cocina y encontró una lata vacía de arvejas. Usó las coordenadas memorizadas e hizo el traslador. Trató de no dudar al momento de activarlo.

Segundos después sus pies se posaron en la fina hierba y suspiró alegre al haber llegado intacta.

Alzó la vista para apreciar la casa de dos pisos de la memoria de Malfoy, y la encontró ardiendo en llamas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me vayan contando con un _review_ qué les parece.**

 **Con cariño, Ann.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIC TAC**

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

Hermione sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Lo último que esperaba encontrar cuando pensó en ir había sido una escena como aquella. El incendio había practicamente devorado la casa. Las llamas la consumían completamente y ella dudaba que una sola cosa se hubiera salvado dentro.

¿Cómo podría desatarse un incendio de esa magnitud? Obviamente debía haber sido provocado.

Eran tiempos de guerra, aunque había básicamente «terminado». Tal vez alguien quisiera acabar con los Malfoy. Y no les faltarían razones, de ninguno de los dos bandos.

Se acercó un poco al lugar, todo lo que el calor le permitía. Extendió la varita y susurró "Homenun revelio", estaba casi segura de que era hasta ridículo, pero entonces lo más increíble sucedió. El hechizo señaló la presencia de una persona en la planta baja de la casa.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida. Hizo trabajar su mente a mil por hora. ¿El hechizo era solo para personas con vida o se extendía a cadáveres? ¿Y si era Malfoy? ¿Y si era un mortifago?

Buscó a su alrededor alguna fuente de agua y vió que unos cien metros delante de ella estaba el Mar Mediterráneo en todo su esplendor. Hizo los cálculos y con un poco de duda se animó a realizar el hechizo que solo había practicado en potencia mucho menor mientras estaba en la tina del baño de prefectos.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, apuntó al mar y dijo "Aqua volatem".

El agua se agitó. Entonces lentamente empezó a levantarse, y a formarse una pequeña bola de agua que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una enorme, del tamaño de una casa pequeña. Hermione estaba muy concentrada, con delicadeza e impaciencia a la vez, trasladó la bola de agua hasta la casa. Aquello era un despliegue increíble de poder y ella lo sabía.

Realizó el hechizo unas cuatro veces, hasta que finalmente el fuego mermó y lo que quedaban eran pequeñas llamas que no querían apagarse, pero ya no había riesgo de que se formara un gran incendio nuevamente, al menos no inmediatamente.

Una vez que estuvo segura de aquello, se adentró lentamente dentro del lugar del siniestro con un hechizo de protección alrededor. Con el de localización activado encontró a la presencia sujetada a la pared, una persona totalmente calcinada, tanto que resultaba imposible tener una mínima idea de quién se trataba.

Hermione controló las náuseas. Se obligó a inspeccionar el cuerpo. Tenía las manos clavadas a la pared sobre su cabeza. Tenía puesta una máscara de mortifago. Lo poco que le quedaba de ropa daba a entender que vestía un traje. Debía medir entre un metro setenta y cinco y un metro ochenta. Los zapatos eran elegantes y caros, a pesar del fuego aún conservaban las hebillas de plata.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo observando el cuerpo, su estómago estaba por devolver la cena. Pero antes de girarse sus ojos captaron lo que no había podido olvidar y la perseguía incluso en sueños.

Las manos del cadáver habían sido clavadas a la pared con una daga con el mango de plata y detalles simulando una calavera. Idéntica a la que le había dejado una marca en el brazo, idéntica al arma que había asesinado a Dobby.

La daga de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cuando volvió a Grimmauld Place fue directo a su cuarto, se tiró a la cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Lloró por la crueldad de la guerra, por que había tenido que presenciar esa escena, pero por sobre todo lloró por que existía la enorme probabilidad de que la persona calcinada fuera Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La castaña despertó al día siguiente deseando olvidar todo lo que había visto. Pero decidió dejar de lado la sensibilidad y ponerse a trabajar. Organizó su día, escribiría una carta a Kingsley avisándole del incendio sin decirle quién era, lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones. Luego tendría hasta el almuerzo para ver todas las memorias posibles de Malfoy, y luego iría a Hogwarts para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Con la mente más despejada bajó a la cocina para desayunar. El inconfundible aroma de huevos con panceta inundó sus fosas nasales y se acercó curiosa, pensando en la razón por la cual Kreacher se lucía. Pero en su lugar encontró a Harry manejándose bastante bien en la cocina.

"Oh por Merlín" Exclamó al entrar. El moreno se dió vuelta y sonrió al verla. "¿Qué es este milagro?".

Harry rió mientras colocaba crema de leche a los huevos.

"¿Sorprendida?"

"¡Mucho!" Contestó ella, acercándose. "¡No sabía que pudieras cocinar! Ayer no sabías decorar un pastel".

"Nunca he decorado pasteles" Dijo el niño que vivió. "Pero siempre he hecho desayunos para los Dursley".

Hermione sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón. Harry había sido tan explotado con sus tíos. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó de hacia atrás, reposando la cara en su espalda y las manos en su abdomen.

"Oh Harry" Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. "Tú debes ser el hombre perfecto. Eres apuesto, salvas al mundo mágico, resucitas de la muerte y también sabes cocinar".

Ambos rieron luego de la declaración de la castaña, el moreno acarició los brazos que le rodeaban y estaba a punto de contestar a su amiga cuando un carraspeo en la entrada de la cocina los interrumpió.

Los chicos se giraron a observar a Ron mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

"Buen día Ron" Saludó Hermione soltando a Harry.

"Veo que es muy bueno para ustedes". Murmuró el pelirrojo.

Harry carraspeó incómodo. "¿Qué hay compañero? ¿Te unes al desayuno?".

Ron se sentó sin decir nada. Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

Ella no era ignorante de los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella, sabía que al chico le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo, lastimosamente. Su tiempo de ver al gryffindor como algo más que un amigo había pasado, y era a causa de que él mismo se había encargado de hacer que terminase, con las continuas decepciones. Desde Lavender, pasando por otras cientos de cosas hasta haberlos abandonado en el bosque. Todo había logrado que ella lo superara ampliamente y ahora pudiera verlo solo como un amigo, o hermano en todo caso.

Puso la mesa en silencio, de la misma manera que luego Harry sirvió el desayuno. Pasaron como cuatro minutos sin hablar, con solo el tintineo de cubiertos al fondo, cuando una luz azulada atravesó las paredes y se posicionó en medio de la cocina.

El trío dorado sintió escalofríos. La última vez que algo así había sucedido terminaron en el Luchino Caffe de Londres peleando contra Dolohov y Rowle, para después pasar diez meses buscando horrocruxes.

El patronus brilló en medio de la cocina y finalmente habló.

"Ha ocurrido un incidente. Cinco mortifagos aparecieron colgados en el Callejón Diagon al amanecer. Es necesario que la conferencia de prensa se haga esta misma mañana. Presentense inmediatamente en el Ministerio".

Los tres amigos se miraron en silencio. Ninguno quería dar declaraciones ante la prensa pero era ineludible, tarde o temprano deberían rendir cuentas ante la sociedad y qué única manera de hacerlo si no era en una entrevista.

Cada uno fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Hermione aprovechó para escribir la carta a Kingsley. Una matanza de mortifagos había sido llevada a cabo. Probablemente aquellos cinco del callejón Diagon y el posible Malfoy de Francia no habían sido las únicas victimas del vengador, si es que de eso se trataba.

Tomó una hoja y escribió la información escuetamente. «Mortifago asesinado en incendio» y las coordenadas. Tomaría prestada la lechuza de Ron, que probablemente Kingsley no reconocería, y listo.

Pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin previo aviso. Ella arrugó el papel en sus manos y lo escondió en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

"¡Mione, hay que apurarnos!" Le insistía Harry en la puerta, secundado por Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "¿No saben tocar?" Los reprendió.

Se apresuró a ir tras sus amigos. Llegaron al Ministerio por red flu. Estaba totalmente renovado, todo había vuelto a su lugar y estaba más bonito incluso. Apenas entraron al vestíbulo principal fueron devorados por una marea de gente. Todos corriendo de aquí para allá con carpetas, calderos, lechuzas, papeles, y los memorándums surcaban el aire.

Entonces Hermione tuvo una idea.

Disimuladamente se relegó de sus amigos y caminó atrás de ellos. Las personas apenas percibían su presencia, demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo y le colocó un hechizo. En un instante se convirtió en una mariposa de papel y se elevó en el aire.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt" Susurró Hermione.

El memorándum se elevó aún más en el aire y aleteó hasta meterse en un ascensor, el mismo en que el trío dorado se metió.

Ella trató de no mirar la mariposa de papel que revoloteaba justo en frente de los ojos de sus mejores amigos. Se sentía culpable, una pésima amiga. Estaba teniendo muchos secretos con ellos.

Llegaron hasta el piso de la oficina del Ministro, donde Kingsley los esperaba al final del pasillo, hablando con un grupo de aurores.

La mariposa se adelantó a ellos y voló rápidamente hasta posarse en el hombro del Ministro. Harry miró a Hermione y sonrió asombrado ante el papel. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, era increíble ver como al moreno aún le sorprendían esas cosas que después de siete años debían ser normales. Ron gruñó a su lado ante el intercambio de sonrisas.

Kingsley los saludó con la mano antes que llegaran a él y despachó a casi todos los aurores, dos se quedaron.

"¿Cómo han estado, muchachos?" Saludó una vez que llegaron.

Harry le señaló la mariposa posada en su hombro. El Ministro la tomó sin darle más importancia y la desarmó en sus manos para decepción del moreno.

"En la casa te conjuro otras parecidas" Le susurró Hermione, él volvió a sonreir alegre.

"Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas" Empezó Kingsley, al mismo tiempo que leía la nota y se la pasaba a uno de los hombres que se había quedado con él, quien enseguida salió disparado hacia el ascensor.

Los tres miraron atentos al Ministro.

"Esta mañana cinco mortifagos aparecieron colgados en el Callejón Diagon. Los cuerpos presentaban signos de tortura pero la causa de la muerte fue estrangulamiento. Hasta ahora se desconoce a los autores y los forenses están trabajando en la escena del crimen para obtener más evidencia. La prensa habla de que el Ministerio tiene participación en los hechos".

Esperó que los chicos dijeran algo pero lo miraron solo con algunos pestañeos regulares.

"Es una muy mala noticia" Insistió.

Hermione arrugó el ceño. "¿Cuál específicamente es la mala noticia? ¿El asesinato de los mortifagos o lo que pueda decirse del Ministerio?".

Kingsley carraspeó. "Ambas cosas por supuesto. Necesitamos que todos sepan qué sucedió en Hogwarts, es hora de que hagan sus declaraciones a la prensa. Mañana comenzarán los juicios de los detenidos y es preciso que primero la sociedad tenga toda la información posible acerca de la batalla y de la acción de ustedes en la misma".

Los tres asistieron ante lo dicho por el Ministro. Él los invitó a tomar té antes de llamar a los periodistas pero ellos declinaron la invitación. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos.

La conferencia de prensa sería en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, que fue arreglado en minutos para que pudieran estar más cómodos. Una pequeña mesa y todos los periodistas alrededor. Hermione ignoraba la cantidad de prensa que podía haber en el mundo mágico, pero era obvio que no solo estaba la prensa de Inglaterra, todos los medios periodísticos mágicos del mundo estaban allí.

Apenas salir del ascensor los flashes los cegaron. Hermione se sintió agobiada. Sintió el brazo del Ministro posarse sobre su hombro y vió que los envolvía en un abrazo junto con Harry. El jefe de seguridad mágica, como lo había presentado antes Kingsley, tenía una mano en el hombro de Ron. Y los flashes no cesaban.

Todo aquello era solo política.

"Escúchame Harry" Murmuró Kingsley mientras caminaba. "Cuando pregunten sobre los mortifagos asesinados, debes decir que el Ministerio no tiene nada que ver, que los aurores están en la búsqueda de los prófugos pero que los traerán vivos hasta el Wizengamot para que sean justamente juzgados. ¿Vale?".

Harry asintió distraído. Hermione en cambio se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino y se giró hacia el Ministro con rabia.

"Usted mismo puede contestar a esa pregunta cuando sea hecha".

Harry por fin se centró y miró confundido a su amiga.

"Sí, claro, pero Harry..." Respondió el hombre.

Hermione negó con los brazos en jarra.

"No harán de Harry un caballo político. Ya pretendió hacerlo Fudge y también Scrimgeour. No pretenderán ustedes cometer el mismo error. Harry no representa al Ministerio de Magia, no sirve al Ministerio y actualmente no trabaja para esta institución. El Ministerio de Magia nunca lo apoyó, de la misma manera que Harry Potter no apoya su dudosa gestión".

El niño que vivió se obligó a cerrar la boca, al igual que Ron. El jefe de seguridad quedó lívido, el Ministro sonreía falsamente a los periodistas mientras quería que se abriese un hoyo en el suelo y se lo tragase.

"Hermione tiene razón" Habló enseguida Harry. "El Ministerio puede dar sus propias declaraciones". Y reanudó la marcha sonriendo ante la prensa sin percatarse del vuelapluma que flotaba a poquisimos metros de ellos tomando nota del pequeño enfrentamiento.

* * *

"¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes!" Exclamó la directora McGonagall al verlos llegar, y los estrechó en un efusivo e inesperado abrazo.

Ron terminó con las orejas tan rojas como su pelo y Harry tosió un poco, avergonzado.

"¡He oído la conferencia!" Les contó la mujer. "El profesor Slughorn le puso un sonorus a la radio".

Hermione rió divertida para consternación de sus amigos.

"Los del Ministerio han querido hacer de las suyas". Empezó ella cuchicheando con McGonagall.

La bruja la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y enseguida frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo ha sido eso, señorita Granger?".

La chica procedió a relatarle lo que había sucedido con Kingsley, para consternación de la directora, quien compartió las opiniones y alabó su decisión. En algún momento de la conversación Harry y Ron se escabulleron.

Se pasaron casi toda la tarde ayudando con la remodelación del castillo. Era un trabajo arduo, aunque ellos se encargaban de las cosas pequeñas, como las puertas, ventanas o muebles. La construcción en sí era más complicada y magos especializados de todo el mundo habían venido para levantar nuevamente el castillo. Beauxbatons de Francia, Durmstrang de Bulgaria, Ilvermorny de Estados Unidos, Mahoutokoro de Japón, Castelobruxo de Brasil y Koldovstoretz de Rusia fueron los colegios de magia que enviaron su ayuda para restaurar el castillo.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde la directora los despachó y les dijo que era hora de ir a almorzar, que ya habían trabajado mucho y se merecían un descanso. Ninguno se negó.

Harry insistió en ir a ver al profesor Snape a San Mungo pero McGonagall le informó que la entrada hasta él estaba totalmente prohibida, por lo débil que aún se encontraba. Ella ya había intentado ir a verlo pero le negaron el acceso. Aunque sí le dieron información, su salud mejoraba muy lentamente y aún seguía inconsciente. Lo más probable era que sobreviviera pero quedase con secuelas.

El pelinegro se conformó con aquello y regresaron a Grimmauld Place. Kreacher ya los esperaba con la mesa servida.

Luego del almuerzo, una pequeña lechuza trajo una carta firmada por la señora Weasley, quien invitaba a Harry y a Hermione a cenar esa noche. Ron se enfurruñó un poco porque su madre no lo había incluído en la invitación pero la castaña le explicó que tal vez se debía a que sería un poco tonto que la mujer lo invitase a su propia casa, y que era probable que asumiera que estaría allí todas las noches.

"Le diré que me he mudado" Contestó Ron con las orejas rojas.

"¿Te has mudado?" Preguntó inocente Harry.

Ron se puso más rojo aún. "Kingsley dijo que teníamos que permanecer juntos".

"En realidad..." Lo corrigió Hermione. "Él dijo que podríamos quedarnos donde quisiéramos siempre que fuera bajo el encantamiento fidelius y con un auror como custodio".

El muchacho murmuró palabras inentendibles como respuesta, se levantó con brusquedad y salió del comedor.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Harry carraspeó y llamó la atención de la chica, se acomodó las gafas y se removió en la silla.

La castaña rió. "Escúpelo".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él.

"Que digas lo que quieres decir. Estás nervioso, te conozco. Quieres hablar de algo".

Harry enrojeció un poco por lo mucho que su mejor amiga lo conocía. Suspiró profundamente y lo lanzó rápido como cuando se despega una venda de la piel.

"¿Vamos a vivir juntos?".

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos procesando la pregunta. Enseguida se sintió agobiada.

"Oh, lo lamento" Contestó. "Claro que tú querrás tu privacidad y tu espacio. Es que me acostumbré tanto a tí en este último año y realmente no pensé en todo lo que puedes necesitar ahora, un lugar con Ginn..."

"Basta" La cortó Harry. "¿Estás loca? No debes lamentar nada, Mione. Quiero que te quedes acá. Probablemente la señora Weasley no deje que Ron abandone su casa, y de verdad me voy a sentir muy solo en esta enorme mansión. Además, estaría preocupado por tí si no estás cerca".

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder y abrazó a su amigo por segunda vez en el día. Por un momento muy breve pensó en cuan afortunada era Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación se aseguró de que su puerta estuviera bien cerrada para no volver a tener ningún tipo de intromisión. Le dijo a Harry que estaría durmiendo una siesta y lo mandó a hacer lo mismo. No se preocupó por Ron, sabía que estaba enojado y no saldría de su cuarto por un tiempo.

Sentía la ansiedad recorriéndole las venas. Era un poco como los drogadictos que iban en busca de su dosis diaria; y la anticipación, la emoción del momento antes de probarla se colaban en su sangre antes que las propias sustancias.

Pensó en Malfoy como su droga diaria. Ahuyentó el pensamiento incluso antes de que terminara de formarse.

Mientras sumergía la cabeza en el pensadero un montón de preguntas surcaban su mente. ¿Le mostraría Malfoy esta vez al fin lo que debía «decidir»? ¿Tendría más pistas sobre su posible paradero si no había sido él mismo quien estaba calcinado? ¿Descubriría la profecía?

 _El sudor hacía que la varita casi se le resbalara de las manos. Se sentía enfermo y triste, pero sobre todo nervioso. Tenía náuseas y solo podía pensar en vomitar lo poco que había cenado._

 _Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para controlar su propio cuerpo, parecía flotar sobre una nube pero no era una sensación agradable, al contrario._

 _Estaba esperando, y los minutos parecían haberse convertido en horas. Todo estaba oscuro a pedido suyo. Quería poder juntarse con la oscuridad, hacerse uno y desaparecer para siempre._

 _Escuchó sonidos dentro del armario evanescente y pensó que iba a escupir el corazón. Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa diabólica de su tía Bellatrix inundó sus ojos. Ella dió un paso fuera y miró la habitación en penumbras, tenía una mano sobre su vientre. Rió y acarició la cabeza de Draco como quien felicita a un perro por haber hecho bien un truco._

 _Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Gibbon y Fenrir Greyback le sucedieron. Ninguno habló. Draco pudo ver la euforia en su mirada y se sintió más enfermo aún. Rogó internamente que nadie estuviera fuera de su cama esa noche._

 _Al salir de la sala de los menesteres él los guió al pasillo y se detuvo abruptamente cuando vió a los idiotas Weasley menores con el subnormal de Longbottom haciendo guardia y mirándolo fijamente. Sintió los pasos de Bellatrix tras él y se apresuró a buscar una solución antes de que su tía los matara sin compasión alguna._

 _Sacó un sobre de polvo peruano de oscuridad y los lanzó oscureciendo toda la zona al instante. Sacó la Mano de la Gloria e iluminó el camino, apresuró los pasos obligando a los mortifagos a no demorarse con los gryffindors tratando de guiarse en la oscuridad. Disimuladamente miró en dirección a ellos y buscó si había alguien más con ellos. Lo sorprendió no encontrarla en el grupo, pero aquello solo lo preocupó más. Eso significaba que ella estaba expuesta en otro lugar del castillo y podía terminar herida si las cosas se salían de control._

 _Mientras se dirigían hacia la torre de Astronomía un grupo que después reconoció como la Orden del Fénix los interceptó. Comenzó una batalla a la que pronto se sumaron los chicos que habían dejado en el pasillo frente a la sala de los Menesteres._

 _Draco se defendia ágilmente de cada hechizo mientras buscaba un rostro conocido entre sus enemigos. Había entrenado mucho en los últimos tiempos y podía decir que se había convertido en un muy buen duelista, por lo tanto podía permitirse perder la concentración un momento para ver si la reconocía en medio de la lucha._

 _Vió a Gibbon correr detrás suyo hacia la torre de Astronomía y aquello lo devolvió de un golpe a su realidad. Su tía Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada enloquecida y él supo que debía actuar. Se escabulló como pudo hacia la escalera de la torre y subió sin que nadie se percatara de a dónde había ido, o al menos eso pensó cuando nadie lanzó ninguna maldición tras él._

 _Consumido por la adrenalina de la situación abrió de par en par la puerta que daba a la torre y para su sorpresa se encontró a Dumbledore con la guardia baja justo en frente del balcón._

 _No lo dudó._

 _"¡Expelliarmus!"._

 _La varita del director salió volando de sus manos y aterrizó en algún lugar donde él no pudo verlo._

 _"Buenas noches, Draco"._

 _El joven sintió la piel helársele ante la voz calmada y tranquilizante de Albus Dumbledore. Miró hacia los costados para asegurarse de que el anciano se encontrara solo y vió dos escobas cerca de él._

 _"¿Quién más está aquí?" Interrogó al director._

 _Pero el mago retrucó su pregunta y él le dijo de los mortifagos en el colegio._

 _"Muy astuto" Casi lo felicitó Dumbledore. "Has encontrado una forma de introducirlos, ¿no?"_

 _"Sí" Respondió el rubio, que respiraba entrecortadamente. "¡En sus propias narices, y usted no se ha enterado de nada!"_

 _"Muy ingenioso. Sin embargo... Perdóname, pero... ¿dónde están? No veo que traigas refuerzos."_

 _"Se han encontrado con algunos miembros de su guardia. Están abajo, peleando. No tardarán en llegar. Yo me he adelantado. Tengo... tengo que hacer un trabajo"._

 _"En ese caso, debes hacerlo, muchacho."_

 _El slytherin tragó grueso. ¿El anciano estaba dejando que lo matara sin más?_

 _"Draco, Draco... Tú no eres ningún asesino"._

 _"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Chilló Draco, se sintió demasiado infantil al formular la pregunta y se ruborizó fuertemente. El corazón le latía desesperadamente. "¡Usted no sabe de qué soy capaz ni sabe lo que ya he hecho!"_

 _"Sí, sí lo sé" Repuso Dumbledore con suavidad. "Estuviste a punto de matar a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley y llevas todo el curso intentando matarme; ya no sabías qué hacer. Perdóname, Draco, pero han sido unas pobres tentativas. Tan pobres, a decir verdad, que me pregunto si realmente ponías interés en ello"_

 _"¡Claro que ponía interés!" Afirmó Draco al borde de las lágrimas. No bajaba la varita, apuntaba directamente al pecho del anciano. "Es cierto que he estado todo el curso intentándolo, pero esta noche..."_

 _Un grito estremecedor se oyó desde el pasillo y el rubio sintió que se le quebraba el alma. Ese grito podía ser de ella._

 _"Hay alguna señorita que está defendiéndose con uñas y dientes" Observó Dumbledore con tono despreocupado, pero con los ojos brillando levemente. "Pero dices que... Ah, sí, que has conseguido introducir mortífagos en mi colegio, algo que yo, lo admito, consideraba imposible. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?"_

 _Pero Draco no respondió: seguía escuchando los ruidos procedentes del castillo; estaba casi paralizado, solo podía pensar en que quizás estuvieran dañándola._

 _"Quizás tengas que terminar el trabajo tú solo". Apuntó Dumbledore. "Tal vez mi guardia haya desbaratado los planes de tus refuerzos. Como quizás hayas observado, esta noche también hay miembros de la Orden del Fénix en el castillo. Pero bueno, en realidad no necesitas ayuda. Me he quedado sin varita y no puedo defenderme"._

 _Draco seguía mirándolo a los ojos sin verlo realmente, tenía la mente en otra parte._

 _"Entiendo" Prosiguió Dumbledore con tono cordial al ver que él no hablaba ni se movía. "Temes actuar antes de que lleguen ellos"._

 _"¡No tengo miedo!" Le espetó él de repente, aquello lo había devuelto al espacio donde se encontraba, pero no se decidía a atacarlo. "¡Usted es quien debería tener miedo!"_

 _"¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? No creo que vayas a matarme, Draco. Matar no es tan fácil como creen los inocentes. Pero dime, mientras esperamos a tus amigos, ¿cómo has conseguido traerlos aquí? Veo que has tardado mucho en hallar la manera de hacerlo"._

 _Tragó saliva y respiró hondo varias veces sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore y de apuntarle con la varita directamente al corazón. Entonces, sin poder contenerse habló._

 _"Tuve que arreglar ese armario evanescente roto que nadie utilizaba desde hacía años. Ese en el que el año pasado se perdió Montague"._

 _"¡Aaaah!" La exclamación de Dumbledore fue casi un quejido. Cerró los ojos un momento y dijo "Muy inteligente. Supongo que debe de tener una pareja, ¿no?"_

 _El chico asintió. Se le revolvían las tripas._

 _"En Borgin y Burkes"._

 _Dunbledore alabó su astucia y por un pequeño momento Draco se sintió aliviado de que alguien pudiera reconocer su trabajo, aunque ese alguien fuera su propia víctima._

 _El anciano conversó un poco más con él. Le habló de sus intentos fallidos de asesinarlo y que confiaba en Snape. Draco le dijo que era un enorme estúpido si confiaba en él, pero Dumbledore insistió. Hablaron de Madame Rosmerta y la maldición imperius que el slytherin le había lanzado. También le contó acerca de las monedas que utilizaba para comunicarse con ella._

 _"¿No es ése el medio de comunicación secreto que el curso pasado utilizaba el grupo que se hacía llamar Ejército de Dumbledore?" Preguntó el anciano en voz baja y tono indolente._

 _"Sí, ellos me dieron la idea" dijo el chico. "Y la idea de envenenar el hidromiel me la dió esa... Esa sangre sucia de Granger. Un día en la biblioteca oí cómo decía que Filch no sabía distinguir las pociones..."_

 _"Te agradecería que delante de mí no emplearas esa expresión tan injuriosa" dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes._

 _Draco inhaló profundamente y soltó una carcajada rota._

 _"¿Le molesta que diga «sangre sucia» cuando estoy a punto de matarlo?"._

 _"Sí, me molesta" Confirmó Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente. Draco apartó la mirada. ¿Él podria saber algo?_

 _Entonces se oyó un fuerte estrépito, seguido de gritos cada vez más fuertes procedentes del interior de la torre; era como si hubiera gente peleando en la misma escalera de caracol que conducía a la azotea, donde se encontraban ellos. El corazón de Draco latía con violencia en su pecho._

 _"Sea como sea, nos queda poco tiempo" Dijo Dumbledore. "Es hora de que hablemos de nuestras opciones, Draco"._

 _"¡¿Opciones?! ¡¿Qué opciones?!" Gritó el rubio. "Tengo mi varita y estoy a punto de matarlo"._

 _"Amigo mío, no tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo. Si pensaras matarme lo habrías hecho en cuanto me desarmaste, en lugar de entablar una agradable conversación sobre los métodos que dispones para hacerlo"._

 _"¡Yo no tengo opciones!" Dijo Draco, poniéndose tan pálido como el mismo Dumbledore. "¡Tengo que liquidarlo! ¡Si no lo hago, él me matará! ¡Matará a mi familia! ¡Todos morirán! Hasta ella..." Terminó en un susurro._

 _"Me hago cargo de lo comprometido de tu posición. ¿Por qué, si no, crees que no te planté cara antes? Porque sabía que Lord Voldemort te mataría si se daba cuenta de que yo sospechaba de ti"._

 _Draco hizo una mueca de dolor al oir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso y a la marca vibrar en su brazo izquierdo._

 _"Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco"._

 _El rubio respiró entrecortadamente y por un instante sintió que se desmayaría o que le daría un ataque al corazón allí mismo, en realidad lo deseaba. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el anciano deschabetado? ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Salvaría a toda su familia de la muerte acaso?_

 _"Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Es más, esta misma noche puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a casa de tu madre y esconderla también a ella. Tu padre, por ahora, está a salvo en Azkaban... Cuando llegue el momento también podremos protegerlo a él. Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco. Tú no eres ningún asesino"._

 _"He llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?" Dijo despacio, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore. "Ellos pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí estoy. Y ahora su vida depende de mí. Soy yo el que tiene la varita... Su suerte está en mis manos"._

 _"No, Draco" Corrigió Dumbledore. "Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos"._

 _El slytherin lo pensó y bajó la varita. Quizás le daría tiempo. Dumbledore podría desaparecerse con él allí mismo, podría mandar a buscar a su madre a la mansión, ella era inteligente, podría escaparse con los miembros de la Orden. Y su padre... Él estaría bien, tal vez un poco enfadado porque había sido un imprudente pero estarían a salvo y eso era todo lo que importaba, su padre se lo perdonaría. Alejados del señor Tenebroso estarían seguros, Dumbledore los protegería, él era un mago poderoso. Tal vez cuando todo terminara él podría buscarla a ella y..._

 _Unos pasos se escucharon en la escalera y los mortifagos irrumpieron en la azotea. Bellatrix apartó a Draco de un manotazo y al ver a Dumbledore acorralado empezó a reir como una hiena._

 _"Buenas noches, Bellatrix" Saludó el anciano como si estuviera dando la bienvenida a una fiesta de té._

 _Draco sintió una vez más que el mundo se abría a sus pies. No había alcanzado ni a rozar la esperanza cuando se esfumó de sus manos._

 _Los mortifagos intercambiaron algunas palabras con el director e insistian a Draco para que lo matase de una vez. El chico sintió como Bellatrix se ponía nerviosa y tembló ante la mirada de furia de su tía._

 _De repente, la puerta se abrió violentamente y su padrino apareció en escena._

 _"Tenemos un problema, Snape" Ladró Amycus. "El chico no es capaz de..."_

 _La voz temblorosa de Dumbledore se oyó sobre todo lo que podía escucharse._

 _"Severus... Por favor Severus..."_

 _Snape apartó bruscamente a Draco de su camino y sin pestañear levantó la varita hacia el pecho de Dumbledore y gritó._

 _"¡Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita y dió de lleno en el pecho del director, quien abrió los brazos ante el impacto y su cuerpo saltó por los aires, quedó suspendido una milésima de segundo bajo la reluciente Marca Tenebrosa, luego se precipitó hacia el vacío como un gran muñeco de trapo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad junto con la última esperanza de Draco Malfoy._

* * *

"Hermione, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ginny Weasley a la castaña sentada frente a su plato en la mesa familiar de los Weasley.

No recibió respuesta. La familia se miró entre sí.

"¡Hermione!" Golpeó la mesa la señora Weasley.

La gryffindor levantó la vista asustada. Se encontró con todos los pelirrojos y Harry mirándola con gesto de preocupación.

"No has tocado tu comida, querida" Le dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió y tomó su tenedor, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba toda la tarde y la noche dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la memoria de Malfoy. Pensó que nada podía superar a su propia imaginación cuando Harry le relataba fríamente cómo habían sucedido los hechos la noche del 30 de junio. Pero entonces llegaba Malfoy, y desbarataba todas sus ideas.

Harry había dicho «Por un momento, solo por un momento, él pareció dudar, no se veía capaz».

Pero ahora ella lo sabía. Él había dudado desde el inicio. No era capaz, no era un asesino. Él había cambiado de opinión justo antes de que los mortifagos entraran, él iba a escaparse, salvaría a su familia.

Tampoco podía evitar pensar en la persona que evocaba los recuerdos de Malfoy sin tenerla totalmente presente, era obvio que los recuerdos habían sido bloqueados en esas partes para que ella no supiera de quién se trataba. Él se preocupaba por alguien. Por _ella._

Algo le quemaba en el estómago al pensar en la «ella» de Malfoy. Se sentía levemente molesta y no podía saber muy bien porqué. Malfoy se había sorprendido al no hallarla en el grupo de Neville y Ron al salir de la sala de Menesteres, lo cual quería decir que no pertenecía a Slytherin.

Hizo un repaso mental de todos los miembros femeninos del Ejército de Dumbledore.

¿Luna? ¿Alicia Spinnet? ¿Angelina Johnson? ¿Cho Chang? ¿Hannah? ¿La estúpida de Lavender? ¿Alguna de las gemelas Patil? ¿Susan Bones? ¿Ginny?

Se le revolvió el estómago ante la idea de alguien más con Draco Malfoy. No, corrección: Alguien con Malfoy. ¡No! Malfoy interesándose en alguien más. ¡Maldición!

Su propia mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Apartó su plato y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Le dolía.

"¿Hermione?" Le habló el señor Weasley. "¿Segura de que estás bien? Podrías ir a descansar un momento al cuarto de Ginny".

Ginny asintió a su lado y le tomó del brazo cariñosamente. Pero un golpe sordo sonó en algún lado de la casa, seguido de otros. Todos levantaron la vista, atentos, acostumbrados al peligro de la guerra.

Hermione agudizó el oído.

"El jardín" Dijo. "Proviene de alli"

El señor Weasley se levantó, seguido de sus hijos mayores. "Quédense aquí" Ordenó.

Pero el trío dorado ya se encontraba varita en ristre adelantándose al jefe de familia.

Se cersioraron de que el jardín estaba desierto, aunque los golpes se escuchaban más claros. Se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde el sonido no hizo más que aumentar.

Caminaron unos metros hasta que encontraron la fuente de los golpes: La tumba de Fred.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Una semana después, aquí está un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están brindando a la historia, espero que me dejen un review comentándome qué les va pareciendo.**

 **Sus reviews me hacen mucha ilusión y me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias!**

 **Con cariño, _Ann._**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIC TAC**

 _Capitulo V_

El trío dorado se detuvo a cierta distancia de la tumba desde donde provenian los golpes. Los Weasley en su totalidad los seguían y también se detuvieron abruptamente al reconocer el lugar.

Hermione tragó grueso. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Inevitablemente recordó su episodio con el cadáver y se sintió culpable, y peor aún, ahora con temor.

"¿Qué demonios?" Charlie fue el primero en hablar.

"Fred" Susurró la señora Weasley. Hermione sintió escalofríos. "Mi bebé".

Se abalanzó sobre la tumba pero Arthur la sostuvo a tiempo.

"¡No, Molly! No sabemos qué sucede".

"¡No!" Gritó ella. "¡Saquen a mi bebé!".

Harry y Hermione se miraron con dolor. "Señora Weasley..." comenzó el moreno.

"¡Mi bebé!" Gritó ella una vez más intentando safarse de los brazos de su esposo.

Hermione estudió la situación un momento. Eran diez magos con varitas frente a una tumba ruidosa sin decidirse qué hacer. Pensó un poco más. ¿Y si el poder de las reliquias hubiera realmente devuelto a Fred a la vida? No por nada llamaban amo de la muerte a quien las poseyera.

"Si realmente es Fred..." Dijo ella.

"No puede ser Fred" La cortó Bill.

"...puede quedarse sin oxígeno" Terminó en un susurro.

La frase pareció causar efecto en uno de los hermanos, nadie pudo atajarlo cuando se lanzó sobre la tierra y empezó a escarbar con sus propias manos.

"¡George!" Gritaron varios.

La señora Weasley aprovechó el momento y se zafó de su marido para acompañar a su hijo en la tarea. Enseguida Ginny también estuvo arrodillada ahí.

Hermione se abstuvo de proponer usar magia para ser más rápidos y prácticos. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Ella, Harry y Fleur se quedaron rezagados a unos pasos cuando los pelirrojos al completo se dispusieron a la tarea de clavar las rodillas sobre la tierra y cavar.

No les tomó mucho tiempo. A medida que sacaban la tierra los golpes se hacían más fuertes. Después de unos pocos minutos el cajón de madera pudo vislumbrarse entre la tierra húmeda.

"¡Apártense!" Ordenó la matriarca. "¡Voy a sacar la tapa!".

"¡Podgia lastimaglo!" Advirtió Fleur.

Molly pareció pensarlo un segundo y asintió. "¡Mamá está aqui, Fred! Mamá ya te sacará de alli".

Los golpes cesaron.

Arthur, Charlie y Bill realizaron cortes precisos en la madera con sus varitas hasta finalmente retirar la tapa.

Todos tenían la mirada puesta en el ataúd cuando al fin estuvo al descubierto. Efectivamente allí se encontraba Fred Weasley con los ojos abiertos y la cara de pánico. Tenía la varita firmemente sostenida en la mano derecha.

"¡Fred!" Gritó su familia.

Harry quiso correr a ayudar a sacarlo, pero la castaña lo detuvo con una mano en la muñeca. El gryffindor notó lo congelada que tenía la piel. Se tironeó un poco de su agarre.

"¿Has visto películas de zombies, Harry?" Murmuró muy bajo Hermione.

El niño que vivió quedó clavado en su sitio. Miró a la castaña una vez y luego sostuvo fuertemente su varita.

Los Weasley sacaron al chico del ataúd. Charlie lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la sala donde lo recostó en el sofá. El par lo siguió con las varitas listas para defenderse.

"Agua" Susurró.

Ginny corrió a buscar agua a la cocina mientras decía que se trataba de un milagro. Toda la familia estaba alegremente conmocionada. Hermione y Fleur insistieron en que fuera llevado a San Mungo pero nadie las oyó. Estaban todos demasiado absortos con el renacimiento de Fred.

El pelirrojo bebió, comió algo de la cena y hasta pudo dar unos pasos. Habló solo lo suficiente, parecía estar muy agotado.

Los Weasley estaban encantados.

"Nadie sobgevive a un degumbe y cuatgo días en un ataúd" Susurró Fleur a Harry y Hermione en un momento.

"Pero en cambio allí está y parece inofensivo". Dijo el moreno.

La castaña asintió aún sabiendo perfectamente que era hora de hablar con Harry.

Esperó que Fleur se apartara y se armó de valor.

"Harry..." Empezó cuando estaban ellos solos en la cocina de los Weasley.

"¿Si?"

"Hay algo que quiero decirte sobre..."

"¡Harry, Harry! ¡Fred quiere verte!" Gritó Ginny mientras entraba a la cocina. "¡A tí también, Herms!".

Los tomó de las manos y los estiró hasta la sala donde el pelirrojo seguía recostado, rodeado de toda su gente.

La castaña se sentía mal. Debía estar muy feliz por que el hechizo resultara pero sabía que estaba siendo una horrible persona al no decirle a Harry la verdad. Lord Voldemort había asesinado cientos por poseer el poder del que ella era dueña ahora mismo. Harry merecía saber la verdad.

"Hola compañero" Saludó Fred apenas tuvo al niño que vivió en su campo de visión.

"No puedo creerlo" Murmuró el chico. "No puedo creer que seas tú".

"Y yo no puedo creer que me hayan encerrado en aquella maldita caja de madera y me haya perdido toda la diversión" Contestó el resucitado.

"¡Es un milagro!" Seguía diciendo Ginny.

Harry le estrechó la mano y luego le palmeó el hombro.

"¡Tenemos tanto por contarte, Fred!" Exclamó Bill.

"Deben decirme todo con detalles" Dijo el mago. "Pero ahora, ¿Dónde está la prefecta perfecta?".

Hermione dió unos pasos hasta colocarse en frente y fingió una sonrisa. Los ojos de Fred se iluminaron como si hubiera visto a un ángel y la castaña se sintió un poco incómoda.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta".

La señora Weasley se removió en su lugar al lado de su hijo. "¿Solo dices eso?" Le reclamó.

Hermione parpadeó ante la mujer. ¿Qué más se suponía que debía decir?

"Podrías demostrar un poco más de verdadera alegría ante el milagro que acaba de ocurrir".

La gryffindor casi sintió como se le calentaba la sangre con las palabras de Molly. Estuvo tentada de decirle algo como «Gracias a mí es que tu hijo está vivo, deberías besarme los pies, maldita estúpida».

Inmediatamente se sintió mal por sus pensamientos. Ella no solía ser tan violenta ni siquiera en su propia mente.

Carraspeó sin saber qué contestar a la señora Weasley. Arthur regañaba a su esposa, Charlie se disculpó con ella. «Está muy sensible» fue su justificación.

Hermione repitió lo dicho anteriormente y anunció que se retiraba por cansancio. Todos la despidieron con cierta incomodidad por el comportamiento de Molly. Ella trató de no darle más importancia de lo debido, se despidió de todos y se apareció en la mansión Black.

De lo que nunca se percató fue de la mirada de adoración con la que Fred la observó desde que se mostró ante él hasta que salió por la puerta para desaparecerse fuera de la casa.

* * *

Después de una larga ducha dándole mil vueltas al asunto de Fred, se sentó en la cama con el pijama puesto y se obligó a ordenar su mente para atender el tema de la caja de Malfoy. Estaba con ganas de ver otra memoria pero algo le decía que debía poner más atención a los detalles que la caja contenía.

Para empezar, tenía la caja de ingredientes, que no había abierto aún, y los libros que apenas había ojeado.

Abrió la caja principal e hizo a un lado las pertenecientes al pensadero y a los viales. Colocó la de los ingredientes sobre su regazo y respiró profundo antes de abrirla.

Sus ojos se abrieron maravillados ante lo que parecía otro encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Un sobre sellado descansaba sobre todos los objetos de la caja y su corazón latió alocado.

« _Granger, si decides llevar a cabo la misión, aquí dispones de todo lo necesario. Ten cuidado de no abrir los frascos de los ingredientes frescos antes, ya que, al igual que la caja más pequeña, poseen un hechizo de tiempo que los conserva hasta que sean abiertos. El espejo no es necesario en el proceso, solo es un medio seguro por el que podríamos comunicarnos si quisieras._

 _D.M.»_

Hermione quiso vaciar el contenido de la caja sobre su cama para buscar el espejo del que hablaba Malfoy. Pero fue sensata, se trataba en su mayoría de frascos de cristal y lo que parecía ser vidriería de laboratorio. Pero no le costó mucho encontrar lo que buscaba, ya que al sacar uno o dos artículos una especie de relicario apareció entre los cristales. Al principio creyó que no se trataba del espejo pero luego lo abrió y efectivamente adentro tenía un espejo, pero este estaba oscuro.

Medía como seis centímetros de largo y ancho, bastante pequeño para tener un espejo dentro pero bastante grande y llamativo para llevarlo colgado en el cuello. Era de plata, u oro blanco, ella realmente no lo sabía bien. Tenía serpientes en orfebrería sobre la tapa y el collar del que colgaba era algo largo.

La castaña se dió cuenta que el espejo no la reflejaba completamente. Solo estaba oscuro. Parecía un tv apagada donde uno podía verse un poco en el cristal negro. Le estuvo dando vueltas un largo tiempo tratando de descifrar cómo podría comunicarse con Malfoy a través de él. Finalmente desistió y agotada por el largo día que había tenido, guardó la caja bajo su cama nuevamente, aunque se quedó con el relicario colgado al cuello, caía perfectamente entre sus senos, nadie vería de qué se trataba, igual que el giratiempos que había usado en tercer año.

Con la cabeza llena de dudas se acostó y se dispuso a descansar, aunque su mente seguía trabajando y aún muerta de sueño formulaba preguntas que aún no tenían respuesta.

Como un gesto más, ya con los ojos cerrados, tomó el relicario en la mano derecha y lo empezó a girar mientras pensaba en Malfoy y sus misterios, casi tan indescifrables como los de Dumbledore.

«¿Dónde estás Malfoy?» Pensó fuertemente. Y con ese pensamiento cayó dormida.

Despertó tiempo después, no sabría decir con exactitud qué hora era, pero la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras, así que al menos podía precisar que aún no había amanecido.

Por un momento se le cerraron nuevamente los ojos y estaba a punto de volver a caer dormida cuando sintió lo que en un principio la despertó. Un calor molestoso y casi agresivo en su pecho. Llevó la mano al lugar y se encontró con el relicario ardiendo contra su palma, el calor se aligeró bajo su toque.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y conjuró un lumos para poder ver qué sucedía.

El relicario ardía levemente mientras ella lo sostenía. La plata brillaba tenue. Hermione lo abrió mientras pensaba en que posiblemente no llegara a descubrir qué pasaba antes de que el infarto que estaba por tener acabara con ella.

Finalmente pudo ver el espejo del interior, una especie de imagen nubosa en movimiento.

"¿Qué rayos es ésto?" Murmuró.

Inmediatamente, como si de una orden se tratara, las nubes se dispersaron del espejo y la imagen del rostro de Draco Malfoy llenó el cristal.

Hermione dejó de respirar por un momento.

La imagen movía los labios pero ella no podía escucharlo.

"¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Puedes oírme?".

Se sintió hasta estúpida hablándole a un pequeño relicario.

Unas minúsculas letras aparecieron bajo la imagen de Malfoy, tan minúsculas que era realmente difícil leerlas. Tuvo que acercar exageradamente la joya a sus ojos para poder leer.

« _Coloca tu pulgar en la tapa»._

Colocó su pulgar donde le indicaba y al instante una imagen más grande como una pantalla de televisión se proyectó en el aire frente a ella.

« _Realmente no necesitaba esa imagen de tus pupilas, Granger»_ Rezaban unas líneas bajo la imagen del slytherin que no abandonaba sus pensamientos los últimos días.

Era Malfoy con subtítulos.

"¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué rayos significa todo lo de la caja?"

« _También es un placer verte de nuevo, Granger»_.

"¿Puedes oírme?" Insistió ella.

Él frunció un poco el ceño.

« _No puedo oirte pero puedo leer lo que dices. Básicamente puedo leer todo lo que se oye a tu alrededor»._

"Como en una película subtítulada".

Él frunció aún más el ceño.

"¿Dónde estás Malfoy? ¡Pensé que habías muerto, por Merlín!".

Sus mejillas se colorearon al oírse a sí misma tan desesperada y aliviada a la vez. Agradeció que Malfoy no pudiera oir su tono, rogó que no hubiera notado el sonrojo y se tranquilizó cuando él no dijo nada del tema más allá de levantar una ceja.

« _Estoy en un lugar seguro»_ Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Fui a buscarte a Francia..."

Él abrió mucho los ojos ante la frase de ella pero la dejó continuar.

"...y por un momento pensé que te habían asesinado".

Él no contestó nuevamente.

"Debes explicarme qué es todo este asunto de las memorias Malfoy. De verdad creo que si solo me lo dijeras sería más fácil".

Él negó con la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, ella pudo notar como se movía y parecía agacharse sobre el relicario para susurrar algo.

« _No puedo sólo decirlo. Debes entenderlo y descubrirlo tú misma Granger. No sería más fácil si solo te lo dijera, no lo verías del mismo modo que después de conocer toda la historia desde la perspectiva correcta»._

"Al menos dame una pista. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está muerto, ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con su regreso? Hay cosas que no sabes, tal vez todo sea innecesario. ¿Sabes acerca de la existencia de los horrocruxes? Tal vez pienses que..."

« _Esto no tiene que ver con el Señor Tenebroso»._

Hermione se desesperó. "¿Entonces con qué? ¡No puedes solo darme un par de memorias y esperar que..."

Pero se calló abruptamente al ver que detrás de Malfoy todo parecía haberse movido violentamente, una ráfaga de fuego apareció en escena, él se había caído hacia un lado y una nube de polvo era todo lo que la castaña podía ver ahora.

« _Madre...»_ Se leyó en los subtítulos.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una explosión?" Preguntó alterada Hermione.

« _Decídete Granger. El tiempo se termina»._

Y todo se volvió negro nuevamente reduciéndose solo al pequeño espejo.

"¡¿Malfoy?!" Exclamó ella. "¡Malfoy!"

Agitó el relicario como si así fuera a aparecer nuevamente el chico en escena. Era obvio que algo había sucedido.

"¡Malfoy!" Gritó una vez más. Estaba por llorar de angustia.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo y tomó fuertemente su varita. Cuando la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, Harry entró a trompicones al cuarto con la varita apuntando a todos lados.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó en su cara y corrió hacia ella.

"Harry..." Balbuceó la gryffindor sin saber cómo explicar la razón de sus gritos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó él arrodillándose frente a ella. "¿Fue un sueño, Mione?".

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos y asintió. El chico la abrazó y la calmó diciendo que ya había pasado, que todo estaba bien.

Ella se dejó abrazar, sin poder dejar de pensar en el pánico que había en los ojos grises de Malfoy justo antes de la explosión.

* * *

Cuando Harry la dejó seguir durmiendo, como había dicho él mismo, ella colocó un hechizo en la puerta de su cuarto y se decidió a ver otra memoria de Malfoy para poder entenderlo. Era obvio que pretender salir a buscarlo estaba totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades.

¿La explosión significaba que alguien había irrumpido en su «lugar seguro»? Siempre podía ser alguna poción que había salido mal. Pero no, no se engañaría con esas estupideces. Alguien estaba tras Malfoy. ¿Los cazamortifagos? ¿Los mortifagos? ¿La misma persona que había atacado la casa de Francia? ¿El Ministerio?

Solo tenía certeza de una sola cosa, los Malfoy debían tener muy errado el concepto de «lugar seguro».

Vertió el contenido de un vial en el pensadero, inspiró profundamente y se sumergió, preparada para convertirse en Malfoy por un momento.

 _"¡Eres un maldito inútil! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Tú y tu apellido solo son un montón de estiércol! ¡Eres tan inútil como tu padre!"_

 _Él nunca lo había escuchado así. Nunca había oído la voz del Señor Tenebroso levantarse más de un tono normal. Su furia generalmente se basaba en frases susurradas llenas de odio. Ahora estaba fuera de control, y él sabía que posiblemente fueran sus últimos minutos de vida._

 _"Mi Señor..." Escuchó a su padrino decir. "El chico ha cumplido con casi todo lo que le pidió. La misión está hecha"._

 _"¡Calla Severus! Si hubiera querido que tú mataras al viejo te lo hubiera pedido a tí mismo" Rugió el señor Oscuro._

 _Draco estaba arrodillado con la cabeza gacha, como un vil elfo doméstico frente a su amo. Oyó la túnica del mago deslizarse sobre el suelo y acercarse a él. Tragó grueso._

 _"El viejo está muerto" Escuchó que murmuraba. "¡Pero todos son unos inútiles, especialmente tú maldita rata inmunda! ¡Crucio!"._

 _Escuchó los sollozos desesperados de su madre detrás de la puerta incluso antes de que la maldición llegara a su cuerpo. El rayo rojo se insertó en su hombro derecho y envió corrientes dolorosas a todas partes, como si mil cuchillas lo apuñalaran a la vez sin compasión y sin pausa. Quiso gritar pero no podía separar la mandíbula, que también sufría dolores. Sentía vagamente a su cuerpo levantarse del suelo y volver a caer para repetir la acción una y otra vez por lo que a Draco le parecieron muchos minutos. Oyó en total que el mago conjuraba la maldición seis veces._

 _La risa de su tía Bella al fondo del cuarto le llegaba enloquecida, como campanas oxidadas y huecas. Pareció ser el aviso para el Señor Tenebroso de parar._

 _"¡Tú!" Escuchó que exclamaba, de nuevo en su tono normal. No pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía pero lo sintió alejarse, por lo que agradeció internamente._

 _Sintió los brazos fuertes de su padrino bajo los suyos y su aroma característico a sándalo, lo arrastraba hasta una esquina, sacándolo del centro del cuarto._

 _No estaba inconsciente, pero su mente flotaba en una nube de confusión. Necesitó de unos minutos para entender qué seguía sucediendo a su alrededor._

 _"¿Qué te he dicho, querida Bella?" Susurró el Lord Tenebroso con los ojos rojos ardiendo en furia, podía pasar fácilmente por un susurro amoroso si no fuera porque tenía a su tía frente a él sujetándola del cabello y haciendo que se elevara unos centímetros del suelo._

 _La bruja lloraba, el rostro arrugado en una mueca de angustia._

 _"Que no saliera de la mansión" Balbuceó Bella._

 _"¿Y qué has hecho?" Preguntó el mago como si no fuera obvio._

 _"Perdóneme mi Señor, perdóneme" Rogó la bruja con las manos en la túnica del Señor Oscuro._

 _"¡Dices amarme, Bella!" La soltó y ella cayó con un golpe seco en el piso. "¡Pero no respetas mis órdenes!"_

 _"Yo no lo volveré a hacer, no lo volveré a hacer" Dijo ella, arrastrándose hasta los pies del mago, quien volvió a sentarse en una especie de trono que perteneció a los antepasados Malfoy._

 _"Te mereces un castigo, Bellatrix. Eres una estúpida. Has puesto en peligro toda la misión que te encomendé. «La luna llena de una noche tormentosa lo verá nacer el último día del último mes...» ¡Tú lo sabes, Bella, lo sabes y no estás haciendo nada por cumplir con la maldita profecía!"._

 _"Mi Señor, yo lo intento, lo intento pero no... No sé cómo..." Gimió su tía abrazándose a los pies calavéricos del Señor Oscuro._

 _"Yo te enseñaré cómo" Dijo el mago levantándola del cuello hasta colocarla a su altura. "¡Fuera todos!" Ordenó._

 _Unos diez mortifagos en la sala desocuparon el lugar. Él mismo sintió como su padrino lo ayudaba a salir caminando lo más rápido posible de allí. En la puerta lo recibió su madre, quien lo estrechó en sus brazos entre llantos. La última escena que pudo ver antes que las puertas de la sala principal de Malfoy Manor se cerraran, con el rostro apoyado en el hombro de su madre, fue a su tía Bella de espaldas, sentada sobre el regazo del Lord, con el torso desnudo y las manos atadas hacia atrás._

Hermione se quedó mirando al vacío unos minutos después de ese recuerdo. Voldemort había torturado a Malfoy incluso después de que efectivamente Dumbledore había terminado muerto. Siempre se imaginó a Malfoy entre vítores una vez llegara a su mansión luego del asesinato del director, o eso era lo que Ron se encargaba de repetir hasta la saciedad.

De pronto tuvo bronca contra Ron, Harry, y todos aquellos que solo se dedicaban a tirar veneno sobre el slytherin cuando aparecía en la conversación. Ellos no sabían nada acerca de él, no sabían a qué y a quién se enfrentaba día a día, es cierto que había sido un enorme dolor en el trasero mientras estaban en Hogwarts pero sus últimos años fueron increíblemente tormentosos para él, había cometido errores y desaciertos pero todos tenían un trasfondo. Ellos habían luchado contra el infierno en esa guerra, pero Malfoy, él había vivido en ese infierno por años.

Pensó en la profecía. Ya tenía algunas frases, todavía inconexas. La última escena... ¿Era el castigo de Bellatrix o más bien era un encuentro íntimo con el Innombrable?

Resuelta a seguir disipando sus dudas y a ponerse manos a la obra de una vez, vertió otro vial en el pensadero.

 _Estaba sentado en la ornamentada mesa de su propio comedor, negándose en redondo a mirar otra vez a la figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, que colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible, reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa. Pero no podía con sus propios impulsos y nuevamente cedía a la necesidad de mirarla una y otra vez mientras se le retorcían las tripas._

 _El Señor Oscuro se sentaba a la cabeza, sin poner la más mínima atención a lo que estaba flotando sobre ellos. Cuando su padrino Snape y Yaxley ingresaron al cuarto, él los recibió con una sutil reprimenda y la amenaza latente en la voz._

 _"Snape, Yaxley, casi llegan tarde". E indicó a Snape que se sentara justo a su derecha._

 _Ellos ocuparon los asientos designados y el Lord miró a Snape para que hablara._

 _"Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer"._

 _El interés de los reunidos -que eran varios- se incrementó notoriamente, unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se rebulleron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Snape y al Señor Oscuro._

 _"Conque el sábado... al anochecer" Repitió el mago. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Snape, negros, con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrasara su ferocidad._

 _No obstante, Snape le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios del Señor Tenebroso esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa._

 _"Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede..."_

 _"De esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado". Respondió Snape._

 _Yaxley lo interrumpió, dando su propia versión de cómo y cuándo en realidad pretendian trasladar a Potter. Draco realmente no podía poner mucha atención, estaba absorto en el cuerpo sobre su cabeza. El mortifago hablaba de que las fuentes de Snape estaban erradas, y de que él había conseguido lanzar un imperius sobre Pius Thicknesse, el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Esto asombró a varios de los presentes pero Yaxley no logró el mismo efecto en el Lord Oscuro._

 _Tras un poco más de cháchara de Yaxley, el Señor Tenebroso volvió a hablar._

 _"Me ocuparé personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter, y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos"._

 _Todos lo miraron con aprensión; a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, temían que se los pudiera culpar de que Harry Potter siguiera existiendo. Sin embargo, él parecía hablar consigo mismo, sin recriminar nada a nadie, mientras continuaba contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente que colgaba sobre la mesa._

 _"He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes. Pero ahora ya sé qué he de hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré"._

 _En cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor. Asustados, muchos de los presentes miraron el suelo, porque el sonido parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies. Draco casi levantó los pies, horrorizado y consciente de dónde provenia el sonido._

 _"Colagusano" Dijo el Señor Oscuro sin mudar el tono serio y sereno y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que giraba, "¿No te he pedido que mantengas callado a nuestro prisionero?". Haciendo que el mencionado se levantara de su asiento y corriera fuera del salón a cumplir con su tarea._

 _"Como iba diciendo" Prosiguió el Señor Tenebroso, y escudriñó los tensos semblantes de sus seguidores. "Ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora sé, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitaré que alguno de vosotros me preste su varita mágica"._

 _Las caras de los reunidos reflejaron sorpresa; era como si acabara de anunciar que deseaba que alguno de ellos le prestara un brazo. Draco tomó con fuerza el mango de su varita negándose a desprenderse de ella, temeroso de que el mago se ensañara más con él y se la arrebatara._

 _"¿No hay ningún voluntario? Veamos... Lucius, no sé para qué necesitas ya una varita mágica"._

 _Su padre levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo a su cutis. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca._

 _"¡Mi señor!"._

 _"La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita"._

 _"Yo..."_

 _Su padre miró de soslayo a su madre. Ella, casi tan pálida como él y con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, miraba al frente, pero por debajo de la mesa, Draco que estaba al lado, pudo ver sus delgados dedos ciñendo ligeramente la muñeca de su esposo. A esa señal, su padre metió una mano bajo la túnica, sacó su varita mágica y se la entregó al Lord Oscuro, que la sostuvo ante sus rojos ojos para examinarla con detenimiento._

 _"Dime, Lucius, ¿de qué es?"_

 _"De olmo, mi Señor" Susurró Malfoy._

 _"¿Y el núcleo central?"._

 _"De dragón, mi señor. De fibras de corazón de dragón"._

 _"¡Fantástico!" Exclamó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas._

 _Su padre hizo un fugaz movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión de que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio de la suya. Al mago no le pasó por alto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura._

 _"¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita, precisamente?" Algunos rieron por lo bajo. Draco en cambio tragó grueso. "Te he regalado la libertad, Lucius. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Sí... es cierto, me he fijado en que últimamente ni tú ni tu familia parecéis felices. ¿Tal vez os desagrada mi presencia en vuestra casa, Lucius?"_

 _"¡No, mi señor! ¡En absoluto!"_

 _"Mientes, Lucius"._

 _La voz del Señor Tenebroso siguió emitiendo un suave silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera acabado de mover los labios. Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco. Draco se removió en su silla y sintió escalofríos al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa._

 _Una enorme serpiente apareció y trepó con lentitud por la silla del Lord, continuó subiendo, parecía interminable, y se le acomodó sobre los hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como el muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. El Señor Tenebroso la acarició distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy._

 _"¿Por qué será que los Malfoy se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente, de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder?"._

 _"Por supuesto, mi señor" Afirmó su padre, y con mano temblorosa, se enjugó el sudor del labio superior. "Lo deseábamos. Y lo deseamos"._

 _Su madre asintió con una extraña y rígida cabezada, pero evitando mirar al Señor Tenebroso o a la serpiente. Draco, que se hallaba a la derecha de su padre observando aún el cuerpo inerte que pendía sobre ellos, echó un vistazo fugaz al Señor Oscuro y volvió a desviar la mirada, temeroso de establecer contacto visual con él._

 _"Mi señor" Dijo con voz emocionada su tía Bellatrix. "Es un honor alojaros aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos más"._

 _El mago se burló de las palabras de su tía, recordándole la desgracia que manchaba el buen nombre de los Black. Su hermana Andrómeda casada con un asqueroso muggle, padres de una impura, a la vez casada con un hombre lobo. Todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas ante ésto._

 _"¿Qué dices tú, Draco?" Preguntó de repente el Señor Tenebroso, y aunque no subió la voz, se le oyó con claridad a pesar de las burlas y los abucheos. Draco tembló en su lugar. Sintió la mano de su padre sobre su muslo. "¿Te ocuparás de los cachorritos?"._

 _La hilaridad iba en aumento. Aterrado, Draco miró a su padre, que tenía la mirada clavada en el regazo, y luego buscó la de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y siguió contemplando de forma inexpresiva la pared que tenía enfrente._

 _"¡Basta!" Exclamó Voldemort acariciando a la enojada serpiente. "¡Basta, he dicho!". Las risas se apagaron al instante. "Muchos de los más antiguos árboles genealógicos enferman un poco con el tiempo". Añadió mientras Bellatrix lo miraba implorante y ansiosa. "Ustedes tienen que podar el suyo para que siga sano, cortar esas partes que amenazan la salud de las demás, ¿entendido?"._

 _"Sí, mi señor" Susurró Bellatrix, y los ojos volvieron a anegársele en lágrimas de gratitud mientras su mano acariciaba su vientre. "¡En la primera ocasión!"._

 _"La tendrás" aseguró el Señor Tenebroso. "Y lo mismo haremos con las restantes familias: cortaremos el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que sólo quedemos los de sangre verdadera... Cuida lo nuestro, Bellatrix". La bruja asintió efusivamente._

 _Acto seguido, el mago levantó la varita mágica de Lucius y apuntando a la figura que giraba lentamente sobre la mesa, le dio una leve sacudida. Entonces la figura cobró vida, emitió un quejido y forcejeó como si intentara librarse de unas invisibles ataduras._

 _"¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus?" Preguntó el Lord Tenebroso._

 _Snape dirigió la vista hacia la cautiva colgada cabeza abajo. Los demás mortífagos lo imitaron. Cuando la mujer quedó de cara a la chimenea, gritó con una voz cascada por el terror._

 _"¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!"._

 _"¡Ah, sí!". Replicó Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio._

 _"¿Y tú, Draco, sabes quién es?" Inquirió el Señor Oscuro acariciando a la serpiente con la mano libre. Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ahora que la mujer había despertado se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándola. "Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo sepáis, os comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"._

 _Se oyeron murmullos de comprensión._

 _"La profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de los magos y las brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que éstos no son tan diferentes de nosotros..." Comentó Amycus._

 _"Severus, por favor, Severus" Rogó la mujer sobre la mesa._

 _"Silencio" Ordenó el mago oscuro, y volvió a agitar la varita de Lucius. Charity calló de golpe, como si la hubieran amordazado._

 _"No satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de los magos, la semana pasada la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en El Profeta. Según ella, los magos debemos aceptar a esos ladrones de nuestro conocimiento y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre limpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con muggles o, ¿Por qué no?... Con hombres lobo"._

 _Esa vez nadie rió, la rabia y el desprecio de la voz del Lord imponían silencio. Draco pensó en **«ella»** y le dió un vuelco al corazón ya agitado ante la situación._

 _"¡Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Un destello de luz verde iluminó hasta el último rincón de la sala y Charity se derrumbó con resonante estrépito sobre la mesa, que tembló y crujió. Algunos mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás en los asientos y Draco se cayó de la silla._

 _"A cenar, Nagini" Dijo el Lord Oscuro en voz baja._

 _La gran serpiente se meció un poco y, abandonando su posición sobre los hombros del Señor Tenebroso, se deslizó hasta la pulida superficie de madera. Draco no se quedó a observar cómo la serpiente se comía a la profesora. Salió de la sala gateando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su tía Bellatrix lo miró con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acariciaba el vientre, pero gracias a Merlin, no dijo nada._

Hermione tenía los ojos, al igual que Malfoy, llenos de lágrimas. Estuvo muy segura de varias cosas luego de ese recuerdo. Voldemort había ordenado matar a Lupin y Tonks. Los Malfoy estaban llenos de temor y solo seguían allí por esa razón. Bellatrix Lestrange había quedado embarazada, muy posiblemente de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

¡ **Hola! No puedo creer que hayamos superado los 60 reviews. De verdad MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por su apoyo. No miento ni exagero al decir que son mi motor para escribir, acción que me relaja y me desconecta del mundo exterior, que a veces es muy necesario, estoy segura que muchas de ustedes deben sentirse así a veces.**

 **Gracias gracias gracias. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **No olviden dejar un _review_ comentándome qué les pareció.**

 **Con cariño, Ann.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_TIC TAC_**

 _Capítulo VI_

 _La nieve pintaba de blanco todo el jardín de Malfoy Manor. Él observaba a través de la ventana. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, las tenía congeladas y no se debía precisamente al frío._

 _"Está furioso" Murmuró Snape cerca de Draco. "Te aconsejo que no aparezcas por el salón en estos días, Lucius"._

 _Su padre gruñó algo ininteligible y se removió detrás del escritorio de madera._

 _"¿Pero qué es lo que lo puso asi esta vez?" Preguntó su madre, sentada en uno de los sillones. "¿Es por el chico?"._

 _"Sí" Contestó su padrino. "Él y la chica, Granger"._

 _Draco se mordió la lengua. Su madre lo miró fugazmente._

 _"Estuvieron en Godric's Hollow, él les tendió una trampa pero ellos pudieron librarse"._

 _"¿Es que Potter es idiota?" Susurró Lucius. "¿Para qué iría a Godric's Hollow? ¿Es que quiere morir?"._

 _"Está buscando la manera de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso" Dijo Snape secamente._

 _Los ojos de su madre casi brillaron con esperanza. "¿Crees que esté cerca de lograrlo?"._

 _Snape no contestó. Hizo una seña hacia la puerta y realizó un gesto de silencio. Cerca de treinta segundos después Bellatrix ingresó a la oficina._

 _"¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿Tienen una reunión privada y no me invitaron?"._

 _Lucius desvió la mirada. Draco volteó nuevamente hacia los ventanales y Snape tomó un trago de su vaso de whiskey de fuego._

 _"¿Cómo vas con los dolores, Bella?" Preguntó su madre, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Su nerviosismo podía notarse en la manera en la que giraba en sus manos un relicario de plata que tenía colgado del cuello._

 _Su tía hizo un sonido de cansancio. "No pegué el ojo en toda la noche. Esto es un asco. No veo la hora en que me quiten esta cosa del cuerpo"._

 _"Pensé que estabas contenta con la cosa" Murmuró Snape con malicia._

 _Draco no podía ver a Bellatrix pero estaba seguro de la mirada furiosa que había dirigido a su padrino._

 _"Lo estoy" Contestó secamente. "Es un honor y un placer ser la madre del hijo del mago más poderoso de la historia. Cuando decía «cosa» me refería al vientre abultado y las molestias"._

 _Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, solo las cortinas balanceándose suavemente por alguna corriente de aire, hasta que su padrino habló nuevamente._

 _"Ese niño no va a vivir, y tú lo sabes Bellatrix"._

 _Draco oyó los movimientos de su tía. Volteó inmediatamente pero la varita de ella ya se clavaba en el cuello de Snape. Sus ojos brillaban encendidos de odio, casi se asemejaban a las llamas de la chimenea._

 _Snape no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó. Sus ojos negros como la noche desafiaban abiertamente a los ojos azabache de la bruja. Draco podía decir que incluso se apretó contra la varita de su tía._

 _"Bella, por favor" Pidió su madre._

 _"Primero morirás tú y todos en esta maldita mansión antes de que alguien intente hacerle daño a mi hijo"._

 _Snape rió. Era raro verlo reir. "¿Te enfrentarás a él?"._

 _"¡Él me pidió engendrar este hijo!" Gritó colérica la bruja._

 _Draco pudo ver a su padre hacer una mueca de asco._

 _"¡Para matarlo!" Insistió su padrino._

 _"¡Severus, basta!" Ordenó Narcissa._

 _"¡El Señor Tenebroso no mataría a su propio hijo! ¡Él me pidió tenerlo! ¡Tú no sabes nada. maldito imbécil!"._

 _La varita de su tía lanzaba chispas rojas contra el cuello del director de Hogwarts._

 _"¡Basta de una vez!" Gritó su madre. Bellatrix retrocedió un poco. "Bella no debes alterarte en tu estado, ve a tomar un poco de agua, estoy segura que los elfos estarán encantados de servirte. Severus ya se va, tiene una infinidad de exámenes que corregir"._

 _"Sí" Dijo Bellatrix. "Ve a corregir exámenes, Snape. Ve a encerrarte en tu asquerosa mazmorra y no salgas de alli hasta que tu amado Dumbledore resucite, perro traidor"._

 _Su madre rodó los ojos. "Bella, por favor"._

 _La bruja retrocedió de espaldas hasta la puerta, en ningún momento dejó de apuntar a Snape. Una vez que estuvo fuera sus pasos se escucharon resonando hasta el final del pasillo._

 _"¿Porque estás tan seguro de que matará al crío?" Preguntó su padre una vez que se aseguró de la completa ausencia de Bellatrix._

 _Su padrino se levantó del sillón y dió unas vueltas frente a la chimenea. Narcissa conjuró más whiskey de fuego para él._

 _"Por la profecía" Respondió Snape._

 _"¿La de Potter?" Preguntó Lucius._

 _"No" Contestó su padrino. "La otra. Es un potencial nuevo Potter. Él lo matará para acabar con la amenaza, y será en estos días"._

 _Draco abrió mucho los ojos._

 _"¡Pero aún no cumple siete meses de embarazo!" Exclamó Narcissa._

 _"Es parte de la profecía" Explicó Snape. "La luna llena lo verá nacer el último día del último mes, etc. Debe nacer en unos seis días más"._

 _"Asqueroso" Susurró Lucius._

 _Su padrino alzó la vista hacia el mago pero se abstuvo de realizar ningún comentario._

 _Un mortifago tocó la puerta en el momento. Dijo algo acerca de problemas con los pavos reales y su padre tuvo que seguirlo. Le pidió a su madre que lo acompañara, ya que no tenía varita y posiblemente fuera a necesitarla. Narcissa se disculpó con Severus y ordenó a Draco ser buena compañía._

 _Después de un rato en silencio, el rubio se animó a preguntar al profesor._

 _"Padrino..." Comenzó. "¿De qué se trata esa profecía?"._

 _Snape dió un sorbo a su vaso y lo miró largamente. "No es asunto tuyo, Draco"._

 _El muchacho frunció el ceño. Había escuchado muchas veces aquella frase últimamente._

 _"Tal vez sí" Respondió enojado._

 _Su padrino lo examinó con la mirada. "¿Qué quieres decir?"._

 _Draco se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. ¿Qué sucedería si su padrino le contaba al Lord Tenebroso que la esfera de cristal había brillado y se había activado en sus menos al momento de tocarla? Lo sopesó por un instante, pero Snape no estaba de humor para tenerle paciencia._

 _"Di lo que sabes, Draco" Ordenó._

 _Aún con la orden y el respeto que le tenía a su padrino, Draco dudó. No era un juego, aquello no era jugar a los confidentes, su vida estaba en riesgo, la vida de su familia peligraba a cada segundo y él debía pensar perfectamente en cada paso y cada decisión porque podía ser la última para él, o para sus padres. No estaba seguro de qué significaba que la profecía brillase en sus manos, pero sí entendía que contarle al profesor acarreaba grandes riesgos, porque si era algo importante el Señor Tenebroso no lo dejaría pasar sin más._

 _Tal parecía que Snape entendió la encrucijada en la que se encontraba su ahijado, por lo que pronunció las siguientes palabras lentamente._

 _"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí... Tu madre y yo hicimos un juramento inquebrantable, no caducó cuando maté a Dumbledore. No podría hacer nada para dañarte, ni querría hacerlo"._

 _Aquella parecía ser la llave que abría el cerrojo, pero aún así... Pensó en su sexto año y en las veces que su padrino quiso ayudarlo. Había sido un necio, probablemente si aceptaba la ayuda del maestro no hubiera fallado en su misión de asesinar al viejo y tal vez ahora todo sería un poco más fácil._

 _"Cuando él consiguió la profecía me pidió que se la guardara en su habitación, la que era de mis padres. Yo quería saber cómo se veía una bola de cerca, nunca había visto una. Entonces la saqué de la bolsa y la toqué con los dedos..."_

 _Draco calló y miró fijamente a su padrino, que le devolvió la misma mirada calculadora._

 _"¿Entonces qué ocurrió?" Preguntó finalmente el pocionista._

 _Draco se removió en su lugar._

 _"Brilló"._

 _Snape tenía pinta de haber visto a su banshee personal. Por un momento Draco estuvo tentado de preguntarle si se encontraba bien._

 _El director de Hogwarts se pasó la mano por la melena y suspiró._

 _"¿Tú estás completamente seguro de eso?" Draco asintió. "Muy bien. Creo que debemos charlar"._

 _Se levantó, caminó hasta el escritorio, sacó una hoja y escribió «Draco me acompañó, pedí su ayuda para unas pociones». Sujetó el papel con su vaso a medio acabar de whiskey y emprendió el viaje vía red flu con su ahijado al castillo de Hogwarts._

 _La chimenea los dirigió directamente a la oficina del director, pero Snape no se quedó allí. Hizo señas a Draco de que lo siguiera hasta el séptimo piso, a medida que llegaban a destino el chico iba poniéndose más pálido, recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había estado en ese mismo piso._

 _"¿Por qué venimos hasta aquí?" Preguntó frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres._

 _Snape conjuró una sala, abrió la puerta y con un gesto invitó al rubio a pasar. El muchacho dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se adentró._

 _"Es más seguro" Explicó escuetamente el profesor._

 _La sala no era muy grande. Se parecía bastante a la sala común de Slytherin, tenía una chimenea encendida que daba calor a la habitación, dos sillones iguales a los que había en la sala común y las paredes tenían ventanales que mostraban el fondo del Lago Negro._

 _Draco tomó asiento al igual que Snape, y esperó que este último fuera quien iniciara la conversación._

 _Pasó casi un minuto entero hasta que finalmente Snape habló._

 _"¿Llegaste a oír algo de la profecía?". El rubio negó. "Muy bien, dice más o menos así..."_

 _«La luna llena de una noche tormentosa verá el nacimiento de la creación mágica que derrote definitivamente a quien comanda a los nuevos mortífagos._

 _La sangre impura de quien domina a la muerte y la sangre pura antigua y limpia crearán al destructor del nuevo orden oscuro que azotará inclemente al mundo mágico._

 _El mismo poder antes desconocido será el que traerá la paz._

 _La luna llena de una noche tormentosa lo verá nacer el último día del último mes del año del león, si así no fuere la paz no vendrá hasta en cien años más»._

 _Draco parpadeó varias veces. Tenía demasiadas preguntas. Abrió la boca para hablar pero su padrino lo calló._

 _"¿A quién le debes tu lealtad, Draco?"._

 _El muchacho lo miró largamente, confundido. En vez de preguntar qué rayos tenía que ver aquello, sopesó la pregunta. ¿A quién era fiel? De ninguna manera al Señor Tenebroso. Estaba aterrorizado, le obedecia en cuanto podía pero no era leal a él, su corazón no estaba del lado del Señor Oscuro, ni con sus ideales ni sus formas, aunque su piel estuviera eternamente marcada como si de su posesión se tratara. Pero tampoco estaba del lado de la Orden del Fénix; es más, los detestaba profundamente. Potter le parecía el ser más insulso e incapaz del universo, y ni qué decir de su tumor, Weasel. Dumbledore nunca le había caído bien y no encontraba sentido a su profunda devoción hacia los muggles, impuros y sangresucias. No era blanco ni negro, estaba flotando entre los dos bandos sin saber por cuál decidirse debido al repudio que sentía hacia ambos. No le quedaba nada más que sus padres y él mismo. Así que eso fue lo que respondió._

 _"A mi familia"._

 _El maestro asintió, parecía satisfecho, casi orgulloso._

 _"Es la respuesta más sensata que pudiste haberme dado, Draco"._

 _Entonces Snape empezó con su relato._

 _"Amelia Bones era Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y Juez del Wizengamot. La versión oficial del móvil de su asesinato es que fue a causa de su línea directa de sucesión al puesto de Ministro, pero es incorrecto. El Señor Tenebroso la mandó matar porque era poseedora de la profecía que acabo de contarte, la cual fue anunciada por Susan McLaren, una bruja que fue asesinada solo días antes de Bones. Desconozco en qué condiciones McLaren pronunció las palabras de la profecía, pero fue un secreto a voces que Bones se encargaba de resguardarla. Los engranajes necesarios supieron moverse para que la información llegara hasta el Señor Oscuro, quien no dudó en tomar cartas en el asunto y se adjudicó la profecía, basándose en la experiencia con Potter. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos me ordenó estudiarla para saber de qué se trataba, pero jamás pensé ni por un solo momento que tú tuvieras algo que ver"._

 _"¿Tengo que ver solo porque brilló?"._

 _Snape se levantó del asiento y se puso a caminar mientras hablaba, como solía hacer en cada clase._

 _"Las profecías son almacenadas en bolas de cristal que poseen una magia muy poderosa y específica. Las bolas de cristal son prácticamente inútiles en manos de quienes no están involucrados en la profecía. La única manera de saber si uno tiene algo que ver en la misma es tocando el cristal, si se activa es que uno es parte"._

 _"¿Nadie informó de eso al Señor Tenebroso?"_

 _Snape suspiró y negó._

 _"¿Eso quiere decir que el hijo de la tía Bella tendrá algo que ver conmigo?"._

 _El profesor volvió a negar. "El hijo de Bellatrix no sirve para nada. Ni Bella ni el Señor Oscuro pueden cambiar el curso de la profecía, que fue muy específica"._

 _"Pero entonces si es inútil... ¿Qué sería útil? ¿Yo tengo que tener un hijo?"._

 _Snape frunció el ceño. "Eso parece, Draco. Pero no cualquier niño, debe ser uno elaborado estrictamente"._

 _Draco se estaba sintiendo enfermo. "¿Cómo se elabora un hijo?"._

 _Snape volvió a suspirar._

 _"Debe ser muy bien planeado. Hay que tener en cuenta cada palabra de la profecía. Antes que nada, debe nacer en luna llena, una noche de tormenta, el último día del año. No puede ser días antes ni después, o por la mañana o tarde. Deben respetarse las directrices"._

 _Fue el turno de Draco de fruncir el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes que son directrices? ¿Y si es algo que va a suceder se planee o no, sin que se pueda evitar?"._

 _El pocionista asintió. "Claro, puede ser. De la misma forma que está escrito que Potter debe derrotar al Señor Tenebroso; no dice exactamente que sea entrenado para eso, pero si lo dejamos en manos de la naturaleza y el tiempo, lo más probable es que Potter si no muere primero, triunfe dentro de veinte o treinta años"._

 _"¿Potter fue entrenado?" Preguntó el rubio._

 _Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz. "Fue solo un ejemplo"._

 _Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno pensando en la situación._

 _"Padrino" Llamó Draco. "Si el Lord te ordenó investigar la profecía, ¿Por qué no le dijiste de sus errores?"._

 _Snape detuvo su caminar y lo miró fijamente. "Dumbledore" Fue todo lo que dijo._

 _"¿Qué?" Preguntó el muchacho. Pero el maestro no explicó de qué hablaba._

 _"Él matará al crío de Bellatrix, y con eso estará satisfecho, pero la profecía seguirá vigente y será una esperanza". Razonó Draco._

 _El director asintió. "Pero queda poco tiempo, Draco. El siguiente es el año del león"._

 _El chico tragó grueso. "¿Tendré que tener un hijo el siguiente año?"._

 _Snape no contestó. Se quedó mirando a su ahijado, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y una pequeña rabia que le empezaba a bullir dentro. ¿Porqué él debía arruinarse la vida con un crío?_

Hermione sacó la cabeza del pensadero y se sintió mareada. Dió dos pasos hacia la cama y se sentó. Temblaba. ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? ¿Malfoy pretendía preñarla?

Hizo una mueca de asco.

¡Se negaba rotundamente! Pero qué tupé el de Draco Malfoy al pedirle que se arruinara la vida como él mismo decía. ¡Ella no tendría hijos jamás! Los bebés y niños pequeños le causaban sarna. No había cargado un niño en su vida y evitaba olímpicamente a todas las embarazadas que se le cruzasen. Carecía de instinto maternal y sentía una profunda repulsión hacia la idea de tener un ser humano dentro de ella.

Ella no sería la siguiente Lily Potter, madre de El Elegido. No sería madre jamás y punto.

Maldito Malfoy.

Tomó entre sus manos el relicario, el mismo que había visto colgando del cuello de Narcissa Malfoy en el recuerdo del rubio.

¿Cómo podía llamar a Malfoy? ¿Qué rayos había hecho él para aparecer en el espejo anoche? Intentó algunas veces pero la joya no reaccionó a nada.

Cuando se fijó el sol ya iluminaba la estancia. Era hora del desayuno, pero no bajó a desayunar. Fue directo a la biblioteca de los Black. Supuso que la joya sería una reliquia familiar, podría pertenecer a los Black como podría ser de los Malfoy. Pero si era de los primeros, tal vez encontrase algún tipo de información importante entre los libros de la familia.

Se pasó la mañana entera metida entre las páginas de la biblioteca Black, mientras pensaba en todas las formas posibles de insultar a Malfoy por haberse atrevido a pedirle una cosa tan descabellada.

No fue consciente de las horas hasta que oyó pasos dentro de la biblioteca y Ron apareció delante de ella con sus ojos azules y su cabello del color del fuego.

"Hay una pequeña fiesta de la Orden allí abajo, sabes" Le contó después de haberla saludado e interrogado acerca de su ausencia. "Todos están maravillados con lo de Fred. La Madriguera no es muy grande para una fiesta, así que Harry nos ha prestado la mansión".

"Es genial, Ron" Contestó ella sin despegar los ojos de una página de «Antiguos medios de comunicación mágicos».

El pelirrojo carraspeó. "Te están esperando, Hermione".

"Genial, Ron" Volvió a responder ella.

"¡Hermione!".

La chica levantó la vista sorprendida. "¿Qué?!"

"Te estamos esperando abajo".

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que abandonar su lectura y se dirigió escaleras abajo a reunirse con la Orden casi en su totalidad. Solamente faltaba el Ministro.

Lo único que podía escucharse eran gritos de júbilo y exclamaciones de asombro ante la visión de Fred con vida. Ella había olvidado ese tema hasta que la golpeó de lleno cuando entró al comedor de la mansión.

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó Fred zafándose del apretón de manos de alguien.

"Hey" Saludó ella de lejos.

Pero él se acercó en dos zanjadas y la envolvió en un abrazo, la hizo girar dos veces en el aire y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Fred!" Se quejó ella en el aire. Cuando el muchacho la puso nuevamente en el suelo ella tenía las mejillas coloradas, ante la radiante sonrisa del pelirrojo.

Hermione se acomodó las ropas y quiso que una imperdonable le surcara el pecho ante el silencio incómodo que se había formado en la sala con el gesto totalmente desubicado del renacido. La chica ni siquiera miró el rostro enfurecido de Molly para que su deseo de la imperdonable no se cumpliera tan literalmente.

De repente sintió una mano posesiva en su hombro.

"Tranquilo, compañero" Advirtió Harry tras ella.

Hermione quiso morir doblemente. El tono de su mejor amigo había sonado tan amenazante que podía dar a entender cualquier cosa. Enseguida sintió la mirada de Ginny sobre ella compitiendo en furia con la de su madre.

La chica carraspeó. "Bueno, cuánta efusividad".

Fred pegó una carcajada totalmente fuera de lugar y estiró la mano para acomodarle un rizo detrás de la oreja. Hermione retrocedió y chocó contra el pecho de Harry.

"Estás tan hermosa hoy, Mione" Le dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?".

Salió de en medio de los dos chicos y del comedor con la frente en alto, una mirada amenazante a Molly y Ginny Weasley, quienes no dejaban de mirarla. Las mujeres tuvieron que desviar la vista cuando la castaña posó los ojos en ellas.

Hermione estaba teniendo un pésimo día. Sentía la rabia acumulársele en medio del pecho. ¿Qué demonios le había picado a Fred? ¡Ponerla en ridículo ante toda la Orden! Con lo estrictos que eran en su mayoría, qué pensarian de aquella escena. ¡Y Harry, por Merlin! ¿Quién lo había nombrado su guardián? Y aquellas dos víboras... Observándola como si ella quisiera poner las manos sobre sus polluelos. Estúpidas. Si solo supieran que era la potencial maldita madre del hijo nonato de Draco Malfoy.

Aquello le dió un vuelco en el estómago. Tenía que hablar con Malfoy y maldecirlo.

Y Dumbledore... ¡Era obvio que ese viejo chiflado tenía que estar detrás de todo! La forma en la que Snape había pronunciado su nombre en la reunión con Malfoy. Además... ¿En qué momento al hurón idiota se le había ocurrido meterla en el embrollo? Aquello tenía un fuerte olor a caramelos de limón.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. La cara de Narcissa cuando Snape había dicho su nombre, los pensamientos bloqueados de Malfoy en ese momento. Cuán atemorizada estaba esa familia con el mismo Señor Oscuro viviendo bajo sus narices, y la locura de Bellatrix. El velado conocimiento que tenían sobre la lealtad de Snape a Dumbledore y su propio obvio deseo de dimitir de las filas del Innombrable.

La cabeza le iba a explotar.

La chica dió dos vueltas por la sala y se sentó en un sofá, al lado de una mesita que contenia los periódicos y las cartas del día. El Profeta reposaba enrollado en la mesa. Hermione lo tomó y decidió despejarse un poco la mente.

Dos títulos llamaron poderosamente su atención. Uno de tamaño considerable, pero no era la noticia principal _«Hermione Granger prohíbe a Harry Potter trabajar para el Ministerio»_. Y el encabezado más grande e importante _«Mortifagos atacaron un orfanato muggle en Londres»_ , en la imagen principal la marca tenebrosa flotaba sobre una edificación destruida.

Acostumbrada a la prensa amarillista de Rita Skeeter, ignoró momentáneamente el polémico artículo sobre ella misma y abrió las páginas correspondientes al ataque. La información era detallada. Un ataque en Londres muggle, un orfanato de niños menores de tres años, veintiocho asesinados. Un incendio y posterior derrumbe. Las autoridades muggles daban como explicación una fuga de gas. Ningún detenido en el mundo mágico, no se hablaba de sospechosos.

Hermione se levantó con los ojos humedecidos. ¿Harry ya había visto aquello? Se encaminó nuevamente hacia el comedor y justo en la puerta se chocó con el chico, quien le dijo que estaba a punto de ir a buscarla para almorzar.

"¿Almorzar?" Preguntó ella levantando un poco la voz, consiguiendo nuevamente la atención de los presentes. "¿Has visto el periódico hoy, Potter?".

Harry la miró un poco intimidado. Ella estaba por lanzar chispas. Tuvo que retroceder un poco cuando la castaña casi le estampó el diario en la cara.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita Granger?" Interrogó la profesora McGonagall.

La muchacha le pasó el periódico y la anciana jadeó sorprendida. El Profeta fue pasando de mano hasta que llegó a Molly Weasley. Hermione se preguntaba cómo era posible que ninguno hubiera visto las noticias hoy.

"¡Oh por Merlín, qué mala noticia!" Exclamó Molly cuando vió el titular. "La mesa está lista, pueden sentarse".

Los Weasley rápidamente tomaron su lugar y algunos los siguieron. Hermione se quedó parada con los brazos en jarra sin poder creer que fueran tan insensibles. La profesora McGonagall a su lado parecía pensar lo mismo. Harry tampoco había tomado asiento.

"Es increíble que todos solo vayan a sentarse a charlar y comer mientras están sucediendo estas cosas" Comentó la directora de Hogwarts.

"Lo increíble es la falta de sensibilidad" Murmuró Hermione. La anciana asintió.

"¿Falta de sensibilidad?" Chilló la señora Weasley. "¡Perdí a un hijo, cómo puedes decir eso!".

"No perdió a ningún hijo" Le dijo Hermione. "Está con usted, vivo y entero".

"¡Entonces con mayor razón, estamos celebrando la vida!" Exclamó la mujer enojada.

"¿Celebrando la vida?" Preguntó indignada la gryffindor. "¡Hay veintiocho niños muertos!".

Harry carraspeó para llamar la atención y para detener el inminente enfrentamiento de las dos mujeres. Estaba parado a la cabeza de la mesa.

"Hermione tiene razón. Es maravilloso tener a Fred de vuelta con nosotros, pero no hay nada que celebrar. Allí afuera la guerra aún sigue, y la están pagando inocentes. Nosotros no podemos solo seguir con nuestras vidas como si con la muerte de Voldemort todo se hubiera terminado ignorando lo que está pasando".

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Fred. "¡Mione tiene toda la razón!".

La castaña frunció el ceño hacia su dirección. ¿Qué estaba mal con Fred?

A pesar de las quejas de Molly, la mesa fue despejada de alimentos y se llevó acabo una reunión de la Orden, donde hablaron acerca del ataque y se comprometieron a averiguar más detalles para poder combatir contra aquello, porque era obvio que no sería el único.

La matriarca de los Weasley se había retirado enseguida luego de eso, ofendida porque su fiesta había sido suspendida. Lentamente cada uno había emprendido la marcha hacia sus obligaciones y nuevamente la casa se quedaba con solo tres ocupantes, lo que le daba a Hermione la libertad de ocuparse de sus propias cosas.

Lo primero que hizo fue regresar a la biblioteca y buscar el artículo que efectivamente había escrito Skeeter. En él se decía de la manera en la que Hermione manipulaba con sus encantos a Harry Potter obligándolo a darle la espalda al Ministerio, y reproduciendo de forma totalmente alterada su conversación con Kingsley el día de la conferencia de prensa. Pensó unos minutos en las diferentes formas que tenía de aplastar a Skeeter en su forma animaga y después se calmó. Era imposible detener todo lo que dijeran, llevaban días publicando cualquier cosa sobre ellos.

Luego de eso se dedicó la tarde entera a dar vuelta la biblioteca hasta encontrar la manera de usar el relicario de Malfoy. Era casi hora de la cena cuando halló el libro.

Se trataba del diario personal de alguna tal Elladora Black. La tapa del libro tenía el escudo familiar y el lema _"Toujurs Pur"_. Entre algunas cosas interesantes, contaba su día a día con sus hermanos Sirius, Phineas e Isla. El juego de relicarios había sido regalo de su tía abuela Phoebe para ella y su hermana Isla el día que salieron de Hogwarts. También hablaba de hechizos especiales propios de los Black y hasta tenía una especie de mapa de la mansión, con habitaciones desconocidas por el trío dorado. Decidió guardar el diario de Elladora con ella.

El modo de usarlo no era nada complicado. Tres vueltas y evocar el pensamiento hacia el otro relicario. Quizás ella misma lo había activado la noche anterior y Malfoy había respondido al llamado.

No tuvo que moverse de la biblioteca, tenía el relicario colgado del cuello. Intentó varias veces hasta que por fin el espejo dejó de estar negro para mostrarse con niebla. Esperó unos cuantos minutos para obtener resultados. El espejo empezó a despejarse. Colocó el pulgar en el lugar indicado para que se desplegara la imagen.

Unos ojos aparecieron, y se alejaban dejando ver a la persona, mientras miraba a la castaña que iba poniéndose más pálida a medida que reconocia las facciones.

El rostro enloquecido de Bellatrix Lestrange le devolvia la mirada.

* * *

 **Hola, cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Les agradecería un montón que me dejasen un comentario, contándome qué les parece, qué piensan de la historia, si tienen alguna crítica o alguna recomendación. Los escritores de fics no tenemos más recompensa que sus reviews, es por lo que escribimos y compartimos nuestras ideas.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quienes siempre están ahí comentando y dejándome saber sus opiniones, especialmente a:**

 **• _Doristarazona_**

 _ **• Nia Malfoy**_

 _ **• Sally Elizabeth. HR**_

 _ **• Ivicab93**_

 _ **• Arikau**_

 _ **• Lady Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Y por supuesto, mi amada MagicisFidem.**_

 **Con cariño, Ann.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TIC TAC**

 _Capitulo VII_

Hermione retrocedió asustada. La conmoción no le permitió soltar el relicario, solo pudo seguir mirando casi en estado de shock el rostro de Bellatrix.

Sus ojos brillaban llenos de furia. La castaña había visto antes esa mirada enloquecida, capaz de quemar todo a su paso. Cuando la bruja la había torturado en Malfoy Manor había tenido sus ojos pegados a los suyos durante un largo rato.

La mujer pareció leer sus pensamientos y sonrió malévola.

«¿A quién tenemos por aqui?» Se leyó bajo la imagen de Bellatrix, quien movía los labios al hablar y luego se pasaba la lengua remojándolos, recorría la vista por la habitación, inspeccionando el sitio donde la castaña se encontraba.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente y trató de apartar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapárseles de los ojos.

«¿La sangresucia está buscando al lindo Draco?» Se burló la mujer. Hermione siguió en silencio. «Puedes buscar entre los muertos, bonita».

La chica tragó grueso. Sintió como su corazón paraba unos microsegundos ante la noticia que Bellatrix le daba. ¿Sería cierto aquello? ¿El slytherin estaba muerto?

La mortifago probablemente supo leer la expresión de Hermione y empezó a reir desquiciadamente. Por más que ella no pudiera oírla en realidad, era como si sus carcajadas crueles se reprodujeran en su mente causándole escalofríos.

De repente, detrás de Hermione, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par.

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó Harry atravesando el umbral con un bulto en brazos. "¡Está herido! ¡Debes ayud..."

El pedido de ayuda del moreno quedó a medio camino cuando posó los ojos sobre la imagen maximizada de Bellatrix Lestrange. La bruja a su vez alternó miradas entre Harry, el bulto en sus brazos y Hermione.

La chica se apresuró a sacar el dedo del relicario y cerrarlo completamente. Pero antes pudo leer las palabras bajo Bellatrix que enloqueció completamente. «¡Tú lo tienes! ¡Está con ustedes! ¡Los encontraré y los mataré, asquerosa sangresucia!».

Hermione temblaba cuando levantó la varita para realizar silenciosa y rápidamente el hechizo que había encontrado en el diario de Elladora para bloquear el relicario a fin de que no le entrasen más «llamadas».

"¿Qué diablos era eso, Hermione?" La voz de Harry sonaba un tono más alto que de costumbre pero se escuchaba mortalmente serio.

Hermione lo miró largamente por unos segundos. Luego miró al bulto en sus brazos.

"Por Merlín" Murmuró.

Un bebé con rastros de sangre y aparentemente dormido reposaba en los brazos de Harry envuelto en una manta azul con estrellas doradas.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó acercándose.

Harry la ignoró. "¿Qué era eso Hermione?".

La chica respiró profundamente. Sintió muchas ganas de vomitar.

"Después te lo explico" Le aseguró. "Ahora déjame ver al niño".

Harry también suspiró, y se relajó todo lo que podía con un infante ensangrentado en brazos. Le pasó al bebé pero ella lo rechazó. Le indicó que lo pusiera sobre una cama, así que se dirigieron a la habitación del gryffindor.

"Es Teddy" Le informó Harry mientras se apresuraban al cuarto. "Mortifagos atacaron su hogar, Andrómeda está abajo, también está herida. Pudieron escapar antes de que incendiarian la casa".

Hermione asintió, recordando el incendio de la casa de los Malfoy en las costas de Francia. Cuando tuvo al niño en la cama sacó un poco de dictamo de su bolsito y le cerró las heridas rapidamente, que parecían haber sido hechas más bien por algún objeto cortante que con magia. Revisó que no tuviera alguna contusión y al ver que no tenía ninguna concluyó que el desmayo del pequeño se debía a la pérdida de sangre. Le puso una gota de poción revitalizante en la boca y dos gotas de poción reconstituyente. No pudo evitar recordar a su salvador en Malfoy Manor al sentir el aroma de las pociones, y su corazón latió desesperado ante la idea de que las palabras de Bellatrix fueran ciertas.

"Quédate con él" Le ordenó Hermione a Harry. "No lo muevas mucho cuando despierte y avisa a los Weasley. No sé nada sobre cuidado de bebés y no aprenderé hoy".

"Es mi ahijado" Contestó Harry. "Yo puedo hacerme cargo de él".

"Avisa a los Weasley" Insistió Hermione mientras salía de la habitación para correr escaleras abajo y auxiliar a Andrómeda Tonks.

La mujer estaba en la sala, sentada de mala manera en el piso frente al sofá. Tenía múltiples cortes en el rostro y por lo que Hermione podía ver parecía que le habían lanzado un hechizo cortante en las piernas. Estaba inconsciente. Bajo ella se formaba un gran charco de sangre.

Hermione la levantó con la varita y la hizo levitar hasta una habitación del primer piso. Fue dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Lo normal sería que la llevasen a San Mungo pero probablemente se desangraría antes que un médico la viera.

Una vez que la colocó en una cama, llamó a los gritos a Ron para que viniera a ayudarla, pero el chico no contestó a su llamada, por lo que supuso que no se encontraba en la mansión.

Le tomó unos minutos controlar la hemorragia de las piernas de la bruja. Y como veinte minutos cerrar todas las heridas con díctamo y hechizos curativos. Procedió de la misma forma que con Teddy con las pociones, a diferencia de que las dosis eran normales. También le suministró pociones cicatrizantes. Buscó en su bolsa y encontró antibióticos muggles que había empacado antes de marcharse al bosque a sabiendas de que posiblemente se causaran heridas que podían infectarse. Le sobraban solo tres pastillas en un blister pack, ya que Ron las había consumido cuando sufrió la despartición al salir del Ministerio luego de conseguir el horrocrux que estaba en posesión de Dolores Umbridge. Pulverizó una pastilla y se la suministró a la mujer con un poco de agua.

Andrómeda tomó fiebre enseguida. Hermione le puso paños fríos y fue a ver cómo se encontraban padrino y ahijado. No los encontró en la habitación, por lo que bajó y los halló la cocina.

Harry tenía al niño en brazos mientras manipulaba la estufa.

"¡Harry Potter!" Exclamó Hermione. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?".

El muchacho pegó un salto ante la voz de su amiga.

"Estaba preparándole un poco de leche" Se explicó.

"¡Te dije que no lo movieras mucho!" Le reclamó ella. "Además, ¿Cómo vas a darle la leche? Tiene menos de dos meses de vida, por Merlín. No pretenderás dársela de beber en una taza de té".

El muchacho enrojeció un poco y guardó la taza que había sacado para colocar el líquido.

"Llama a Molly, Harry" Le dijo ella, enojada. "Y ve a colocar a ese bebé en la cama".

El chico obedeció a regañadientes, murmurando algo sobre tener la capacidad suficiente para cuidar de su propio ahijado sin necesitar de la madre de Ron.

Hermione pasó el tiempo cuidando que a la señora Tonks no se le subiera la fiebre y pensando en la situación que había vivido con Bellatrix. Molly había venido encantada a ver al pequeño Teddy, quien curiosamente no dejaba de llorar cuando la mujer lo cargaba.

Como una hora después de llegar, la pelirroja había llamado a Hermione a la sala.

"He traído los biberones antiguos de Ginny para alimentar al bebé" Le informó. "Acompáñame al cuarto de Teddy para enseñarte cómo cambiarle el pañal".

Hermione se quedó pegada al piso ante tanta información. Primero que nada, en menos de tres horas Teddy ya tenía su propia habitación, ya había llenado la alacena con sus propios utensilios y encima de todo necesitaba que le limpiaran el trasero.

"Yo no cuido bebés" Declaró la castaña.

Molly, quien ya subía las escaleras segura de que Hermione la seguía, paró abruptamente y giró con suma lentitud hacia la joven.

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo que oyó" Le dijo ella. "No cuido bebés".

Molly frunció el ceño. "Haré como si no hubiera oído eso. Ahora haz el favor de seguirme, querida".

Hermione se negó rotundamente. "Por última vez, no cuido bebés, señora Weasley. Tendrá que llevarse al niño con usted porque aquí no será bien atendido por Harry quien tampoco sabe nada acerca de infantes".

La matriarca de los Weasley se puso tan roja como su cabello.

"Hermione Granger" Comenzó. "Es una vergüenza que digas semejante atrocidad. Cómo es posible que al ser mujer te niegues a cuidar a un pequeño niño, siendo que es tu deber y naturaleza hac..."

"Oh por Merlín, señora Weasley" La interrumpió ella. "Esos pensamientos retrógrados...".

"¿Cómo dijiste jovencita?!".

Los pasos de Harry resonaron a lo alto de la escalera, impidiendo que Hermione volviera a contestar.

"Teddy no deja de llorar, necesito algo de ayuda aquí".

"¡Ya voy Harry querido!" Exclamó la pelirroja, mirando fijamente a la bruja frente a ella. Dió media vuelta y se dirigió airosa a ver al crío.

Molly se quedó en el cuarto con Teddy mientras Harry bajó a ver a la castaña que limpiaba la sangre de las escaleras. Le contó cómo Andrómeda se había aparecido en la puerta de la Mansión a punto de desmayarse y había logrado contar agitadamente lo que ocurrió en su casa. Ella preparaba la cena cuando los mortifagos llegaron. La mujer tomó a su nieto e intentó aparecerse pero era imposible, ante ésto Hermione concluyó que tal vez los mortifagos habían colocado un hechizo que impedía apariciones justamente para que la mujer no escapase. La señora Tonks se había enfrentado con algunos, terminando gravemente herida por un hechizo, y como medida de desesperación había saltado contra la ventana de cristal que daba al patio delantero, hiriéndose a sí misma y al pequeño cuando el vidrio se partió y voló para todos lados. Finalmente pudo desaparecerse al salir a trompicones a la acera de su casa, para aparecer frente a la puerta de Grimmauld Place.

Hablaron un poco sobre el suceso hasta que Harry recordó lo que había visto cuando buscó la ayuda de Hermione.

"¿Qué pasó en la biblioteca, Mione?".

La chica suspiró. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto. No sabía si contarle a Harry la verdad. ¿Él seguiría odiando a Malfoy? No sabía con certeza qué pensamientos albergaba su amigo en la actualidad para con el slytherin. Y lo que menos quería era que él no creyera en las palabras de Malfoy, o en sus recuerdos, y la obligara a dejar todo aquello. No era como si ella fuera a dejarlo solo porque Harry se lo ordenara, pero no quería tener problemas de ningún tipo con él.

Hermione sacó la joya de abajo de su blusa y se la mostró, sin dejar que el chico la tocara.

"Es un relicario perteneciente a los Black" Informó.

Harry observó la joya colgada del cuello de su mejor amiga. Estiró los dedos para tomarla pero la castaña retrocedió. El guardó los dedos en un puño y apartó la mano.

"¿Por qué esa bruja salía de alli?".

La chica se calló por un largo rato. Jugó un poco con la joya entre los dedos y luego volvió a guardarla bajo la ropa.

"¿Lo encontraste aquí en la mansión?" Interrogó él, impaciente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, verdes y brillantes. Esos ojos que confiaban ciegamente en todo lo que dijera.

"Debemos hablar, Harry" Empezó, sentándose en uno de los escalones, el muchacho hizo lo mismo y la rodeó con un brazo infundándole ánimos y confianza. "¿Recuerdas el día que nos detuvieron los carroñeros y..."

El característico sonido de la chimenea siendo activada resonó en el pasillo. Ambos se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente y se dirigieron varita en ristre hasta la sala, solo para encontrarse con Ron, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley saliendo libremente de la red flu.

"¡Mis niños!" Se escuchó que los saludaba la señora Weasley que había estado todo el tiempo en las escaleras sin que ellos lo notaran.

Hermione vió como Harry frunció un poco el ceño y no dijo nada, se dió cuenta que tal vez la presencia inesperada de la familia por segunda vez en el día no le era tan grata.

"Los he mandado a llamar para que me ayuden con Teddy" Comentó la mujer, sonriente "Espero que no te moleste Harry".

El moreno frunció aún más el ceño. "No se preocupe" Murmuró entre dientes.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Molly. "Entonces haré la cena. Ginny querida, ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?". Y se dirigió a la cocina esperando que la chica la siguiera.

La pelirroja saludó a Harry con un beso corto en los labios y sonrió a Hermione. Corrió tras su madre, no sin antes dejar una pequeña valija en las escaleras.

"¿Qué es eso, Ginny?" Preguntó Harry, pero la muchacha ya no estaba en la sala.

"No te preocupes, Harry" Dijo George.

"Ginny vino a cuidar a Teddy" Continuó Fred, que no dejaba de mirar a Hermione.

"¿Y para qué necesita una valija?" Preguntó nuevamente el niño que vivió.

Ron se cruzó de brazos. "Mamá dice que se quedará unos días".

Hermione pudo ver cómo la tez de Harry iba acercándose al cabello de los Weasley.

"¿Por qué Hermione no puede cuidarlo? ¿Por qué debe venir Ginny?" Siguió Ron, enfurruñado.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos. "Yo no cuido bebés".

"Oh por favor Hermione, todas las mujeres saben sobre eso. Pañales, hechizos para eructos, leche caliente y esas cosas raras sobre pólicos o como se llamen".

"Cólicos" Corrigió George entre risas.

"Yo mismo puedo cuidar a Teddy" Volvió a comentar Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre el tema unos minutos hasta que la chica se cansó y anunció que iría a darse un baño y luego a dormir, evitando cenar esa noche.

Mientras subía las escaleras sintió pasos tras ella, pero no se giró a ver quién era pues estaba casi segura de que sería Harry para quejarse del accionar de la señora Weasley y continuar la charla que habían dejado a medias.

Cuando llegó al primer piso unos dedos fuertes se cerraron sobre su antebrazo y ella se asustó. Harry no la sostendría así. Volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Fred.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Se quejó e intentó zafarse. Forcejeó un poco con el chico pero éste enseguida la neutralizó sujetándole ambos brazos sobre la cabeza y apretándola contra la pared, impidiéndole así que tuviera acceso a su varita.

"¡Basta, Fred!" Pidió la chica con el ceño fruncido. No estaba solo asustada, estaba muy enojada.

"Hermione, estoy loco por tí" Respondió el pelirrojo pegando su nariz contra la de ella. La castaña intentó retroceder pero era imposible, estaba entrando en pánico ante la situación. Fred le bloqueó las piernas metiendo las suyas en medio.

"¡Suéltame, Fred!" Ordenó ella removiéndose desesperada.

"Eres todo en lo que pienso el día entero" Siguió el muchacho. "No puedo dejar de imaginarte en mi cama bajo mis sábanas".

"¡HARRY!" Gritó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡RON! ¡AYUDA!"

La mirada encendida de Fred en un azul casi metálico, las pupilas dilatadas como si estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna droga muy potente. Tenía la piel ardiendo en fiebre. Fácilmente podía estar delirando.

Los pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos se escucharon enseguida.

Las manos fuertes del mago le hacían daño, estaba completamente vulnerable a su merced, y solo podía pensar en cuando Bellatrix la había tenido casi en la misma posición pero en horizontal.

"¡Fred!" Oyó que Ron gritó al llegar al primer piso. Sintió el forcejeo de su amigo con su hermano, pero el pelirrojo no aflojó la presión sobre su cuerpo.

"¡Desmaius!" Gritó Harry justo detrás del chico, logrando que Fred perdiera fuerzas y cayera inconsciente a los pies de Hermione.

Ron sostuvo a Fred para que no se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso. Harry en cambio sostuvo a Hermione temeroso de que la chica no estuviera bien, pero ella le aseguró con un gesto que se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Enojada, sin poder pedir explicaciones al chico desmayado emprendió la marcha hacia su dormitorio, donde Harry la siguió.

"¿Él sólo te atacó?" Preguntó mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y miraba la ventana dándole la espalda. Hermione asintió, se mantuvo un rato más en silencio y cuando se tranquilizó procedió a explicarle cómo había sucedido.

Después de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Harry salió de su cuarto. Hermione lo vió como pocas veces, su porte decidido y enfadado le recordó a cuando decidió ir a Hogsmeade luego de asaltar Gringotts.

Escuchó los gritos del niño que vivió en la planta baja, estaba reclamándole a Fred, que probablemente ya había sido auxiliado por su madre. El moreno se escuchaba sumamente enojado, y ella estaba un poco orgullosa por eso.

Pero no era estúpida, allí pasaba algo realmente grave. ¿Qué monstruo había creado ella misma? Era obvio que la repentina obsesión de Fred tenía que ver con haberlo devuelto a la vida. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía un libro al cual acudir por éste problema en particular, no había registros de que alguien más hubiera tenido en su poder las tres reliquias.

Eso la golpeó nuevamente. ¡Ella era la ama de la muerte! Era increíble.

Entonces recordó la profecía de los recuerdos de Malfoy _._

 _«La sangre impura de quien domina a la muerte y la sangre pura antigua y limpia crearán al destructor del nuevo orden oscuro que azotará inclemente al mundo mágico»._

Aquello era extremadamente grande. Debía hablar con Harry. Debía contarle el gran peligro en el que se encontraban.

Pero antes decidió que debía darse una ducha, tanto para relajarse como para sacarse de encima el olor de Fred. Tardó unos veinte minutos en el cuarto de baño. Al salir se topó con Harry esperándola sentado en su cama.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó él. Ella asintió. "Llevaron a Fred a San Mungo, es increíble. Él es el imbécil pero su madre decide que de repente está muy enfermo. ¡Como si fuera un chiste!".

La castaña suspiró y lo tomó de la mano. "Gracias por haberme ayudado, Harry". Él la estrechó contra él. "Creo que Fred tenía fiebre".

"Eso fue lo que dijo la señora Weasley".

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

"Harry" Empezó nuevamente ella. "Es muy necesario que hablemos de algunas cosas que han estado sucediendo últimamente. No he sido completamente sincera contigo sobre algunas cosas, y es realmente importante que sepas qué está pasando".

Él asintió, esperando. Tenía las manos un poco sudadas.

Tres golpes en la puerta los volvieron a interrumpir. Seguidamente, sin esperar permiso por parte de Harry ni Hermione, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Ginny. Quien miró de hito en hito a los amigos sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama con las manos juntas.

"La cena está servida" Anunció secamente. Dió media vuelta y salió con paso raudo del cuarto azotando la puerta en el camino.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos. Harry carraspeó incómodo. Entonces se miraron, y rieron cómplices, divertidos ante la reacción exagerada y los celos de Ginny. Su risa reverberó en la habitación y Hermione supo que podía confiar en su mejor amigo.

"¿Bajas a cenar?" Preguntó él. Ella negó. "Entonces, ¿Hablamos antes de dormir?".

Ella asintió. Él dejó un beso en la frente de la gryffindor y salió sonriente.

Hermione esperó que sus pasos dejaran de oírse para asegurar la puerta y sacar el relicario. Lo examinó. En el diario de Elladora había algunos cuantos hechizos para aprender a manejarlo. Había uno especialmente interesante, que servía para llamar a una persona en específico. Si esa persona deseada no era la que tenía en su poder el relicario, la llamada no se haría.

Ella barajó todas las posibilidades. ¿Qué tal si había otro relicario que le pertenecía a Bellatrix y ella lo había usado mal, llamando erróneamente? Pero enseguida descartó aquella idea, la bruja había nombrado a su sobrino, y si se hubiera equivocado ella no tendría porqué saber nada acerca de lo suyo con Malfoy.

Lo suyo con Malfoy.

Qué sucio y bizarro sonaba. El estómago le dió un vuelco.

Buscó el diario en su bolso y puso en marcha el hechizo pensando en el chico. Sintió un poco de escalofríos al rememorar los recuerdos más frescos de él. Cerró los ojos para intensificar el recuerdo.

Como la había sujetado en la sala de menesteres, su brazo descansando sobre su cintura, su tacto suave tapándole la boca, el aroma de su perfume inundando sus pulmones, su voz susurrándole al oído...

«¿ _Qué se supone que haces aquí, Granger?»_

Abrió los ojos asustada. No le gustaba nada aquella sensación rara formándose en la boca de su estómago.

Esperó a que el relicario reaccionara al hechizo pero nada pasó.

Ella no quiso volver a intentarlo.

Se frotó la nariz queriendo sacar de su olfato el recuerdo del aroma de Malfoy. Dió unas cuantas vueltas por su habitación. La ansiedad estaba consumiéndola. Bellatrix había asegurado que el slytherin estaba muerto, tenía en su poder la joya que él había tenido solo horas antes. La explosión en el escondite de Malfoy podía haber sido la mismísima Lestrange para acabar con su vida, al instante o en una lenta agonía al encontrarlo traidor.

No podía concebir la idea de Malfoy muerto. No ahora que recién empezaba a gustarle... ¡No! Pff, a conocerlo. Recién empezaba a conocerlo.

Luego de casi hacer un hoyo en el piso de tanto ir y venir, se le ocurrió lo único que respondería a su inquietud sobre la veracidad de las palabras de la mortifago.

Sacó su bolsito de cuentas, buscó lo que secretamente había guardado y aseguró una vez más la puerta de su habitación, por las dudas.

Abrió la mano. Allí en medio de su palma la piedra de la resurrección hizo su aparición una vez más. Una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho por el niño que vivió cenando abajo, ignorante de lo que ella tenía en su poder. Pero descartó la culpa apenas volver a pensar en la posibilidad de que un muerto respondiera a la llamada de la piedra.

Cerró los ojos. Se sabía el procedimiento. Tres vueltas. El pensamiento.

«Malfoy».

Alzó la vista. Frente a ella, espectral, casi humana, la figura del slytherin de cabellos rubios la miraba altivamente.

Hermione cayó sentada en la cama de la impresión.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que disfruten de este capítulo un poco más corto que de costumbre. Últimamente no estuve bien de salud por lo que demoré unos días en subir. Gracias por la paciencia.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus rr. Leerlas me hace mucha ilusión y me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 _ **Con cariño, Ann.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**TIC TAC**

 _Capítulo VIII_

El níveo rostro se mantenía altivo y espectante. La miraba desde cierta altura ya que ella estaba sentada de cualquier manera en la cama. Hermione podía decir que temblaba un poco, no sabía bien si se debía a la impresión o qué causaba exactamente en ella el jefe de la Casa de los Malfoy. Ella se había cruzado con él en un par de ocasiones, la vez que lo había visto más de cerca había sido en el Mundial de Quidditch en el 94 y hacía menos de dos semanas en su propia mansión.

El hombre espectral vestía elegantemente y portaba un bastón que parecía ser ridículamente costoso e innecesario. Mientras lo examinaba la gryffindor pensó en cuán arraigado estaba el estilo aristocrático en el mago que se lo había llevado a la tumba, literalmente.

"Una fotografía le duraría más tiempo".

Hermione casi saltó en su lugar.

"Señor Malfoy" Musitó, como si recién ahora hubiera caído en cuenta de quién era el hombre frente a ella.

"Sangresucia" Contestó él, mortalmente serio.

Aquello sirvió para despabilar un poco a la chica. Arrugó el ceño y se paró muy recta ante la figura fantasmal del mortifago.

"¿En el «más allá» no enseñan buenos modales?". Preguntó ácida.

El mago entrecerró los ojos y dió un paso hacia la muchacha, quien retrocedió ante el gesto. Lucius Malfoy sonrió ladino.

"¿La heroína de guerra le tiene miedo a los fantasmas?".

Hermione dió un paso hacia el espectro. Lucius volvió a sonreír de manera amenazante, pero ella se mantuvo allí.

"Interesante" Murmuró el mago.

La chica lo miró un momento en silencio. Obviamente aquello había sido un error. Ella debía haber pronunciado el nombre completo del slytherin y no solo «Malfoy», ya que seguramente existía un gran linaje que compartía el sacrosanto apellido de magos oscuros.

"¿Por qué me ha llamado?" Preguntó él.

"No lo llamé a usted. Quise comunicarme con su hijo".

El rostro semi transparente del rubio se tornó aún más pálido si aquello era posible.

"Draco no está muerto".

El alivio que surcó el rostro de Hermione fue tan obvio que los ojos cristalinos de Lucius se encendieron con sospecha.

"¿Qué podría usted querer con mi hijo?".

Hermione lo pensó. Lucius estaba muerto. ¿Podría confiar en él? Al fin y al cabo era padre del chico.

"Bellatrix dijo que estaba muerto". Insistió ella.

"No lo está" Confirmó una vez más el padre del muchacho, apoyando su figura incorporea en su bastón.

"Bien" Dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Era todo lo que necesitaba saber".

Hizo el ademán de soltar la piedra de la resurrección.

"¡No!" Gritó Malfoy abalanzándose sobre el puño cerrado de la chica. Hermione retrocedió un poco pero de todos modos las manos del mago la alcanzaron. Fue como si un aire frío le traspasara los huesos, pero nada más que eso. El hombre no podía tocarla.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella con sorpresa.

"¿Por qué busca a mi hijo?".

Hermione suspiró. "Tenemos una misión". Ante el silencio del mago continuó. "La profecía del niño de Bellatrix".

Lucius miró a Hermione con algo que parecía ser terror, se miró a sí mismo, al puño cerrado de la chica con la piedra dentro, una vez más a sí mismo y nuevamente a ella.

"La ama de la muerte" Escupió.

Ella se removió incómoda ante el nombre. "Bueno... Algo así".

"¿Tiene la varita?" Ella asintió. "¿Tiene la capa?" Ella asintió nuevamente. "Está claro que tiene la piedra... Una sangresucia...".

Hermione se enfadó ante el mote otra vez, pero no replicó.

"¿Sabe dónde está Draco?".

"La sangre pura de los Malfoy se mezclará con una asquerosa sangre sucia..."

"¡Oh por Merlín!" Exclamó ella. "Es increíble que aún muerto siga siendo tan imbécil. Morir no sirve de nada si aún conservaremos los mismos pensamientos basura de la tierra".

Él puso cara de asco pero luego de un momento pareció resignarse. Ella ignoraba la razón que lo llevó a mutar el gesto.

"Hay una casa..." Empezó. "En San Sebastián , al norte de España, en la costa del golfo de Vizcaya y a 20 kilómetros de la frontera con Francia".

Hermione se sorprendió ante la información.

"Es una casa de playa" Continuó él. "Draco la conoce, él sabe que allí estará seguro. Debe ir a buscarlo. Él está... Él corre peligro. Si Bella se entera que la profecía..."

Ella asintió.

"Creo que ella lo atacó en algún lugar donde estaba escondido. Hablé con él ayer, y luego cuando quise volver a contactarlo me encontré con Bellatrix".

"Ella es peor que el Señor Oscuro... Ella acabará con todo..."

El hombre lucía muy aterrado de un momento a otro. Tal como lucía en los recuerdos de Draco, incluso su apariencia juvenil y elegante había ido cambiando gradualmente mientras hablaba hasta mutar al Lucius bajo el yugo de Voldemort. Hermione suponía que podía deberse a lo inestable que aún podría encontrarse su alma con tan poco tiempo de llevar muerto.

"Debe explicarme cómo llegar".

El hombre asintió. Entre balbuceos cada vez más incoherentes pudo explicar dónde se encontraba la casa y qué apariencia tenía. Hermione notó que a medida que pasaban los minutos el señor Malfoy iba volviéndose más y más inestable. Temiendo por la seguridad del alma del hombre, que aún con todos sus errores merecía descansar en paz, decidió dar por terminada la charla prometiendo al mago que buscaría a su hijo y lo mantendría a salvo. Dudaba que fuera fácil, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Tres golpes en la puerta fueron el aviso de que era suficiente de Lucius Malfoy. No se despidió de él, simplemente abrió el puño, soltó la piedra y la guardó rápidamente de nuevo en su bolso.

Sabiendo que sería Harry, se peinó un poco con los dedos y se preparó mentalmente para la siguiente charla que le esperaba, sabía que no sería nada agradable y peligraba su amistad con el moreno.

Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a los ojos verdes brillantes que la saludaban bajo el umbral. Lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció sentarse en la cama. Ella se quedó de pie. Le sudaban las manos.

"Pareces nerviosa" Dijo él resaltando lo obvio.

Hermione rió un poco. "Eres un genio". Él rió su chiste.

Harry trató de romper el hielo hablándole un poco sobre Teddy y cuán bonito se veía mientras dormía. La chica, siendo los bebés el último tema que quería tratar pero era inevitable que lo hiciera, solo asintió un poco ante las palabras de su amigo.

El chico dándose cuenta de la situación se limitó a sonreírle para hacerle entender que estaban en confianza. "Escúpelo" Bromeó.

"Harry" Comenzó, caminando en circulos en el espacio frente a él. "¿Recuerdas cuando los carroñeros nos capturaron y nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy?".

El chico asintió.

"Bien...".

Ella le relató lo ocurrido ese día con lujo de detalles. Él la escuchó atentamente, no la interrumpió en ningún momento aunque Hermione notó que a veces quería decir algo. Le contó sobre cómo Malfoy la salvó y le ordenó a Dobby llevarlos a un lugar seguro. También le contó de su ayuda en la sala de Menesteres. Obvió la parte en la que se le erizaba la piel cada vez que recordaba su toque al encontrarla.

Al llegar a este punto hizo una pausa, esperando que él dijera algo.

"¿Qué había en la caja?".

Hermione suspiró un poco aliviada. Él no estaba trepando las paredes de bronca... Aún.

Con suma delicadeza le contó sobre las cartas de Malfoy, le habló de cómo había encontrado metódicamente ordenada cada cosa, e incluso le contó de las iniciales al borde del pensadero. Habló largo y tendido sobre las memorias, iniciando con cuánto había sufrido Malfoy desde quinto año y el yugo al que estaba sometida toda su familia. Seguidamente, le platicó sobre la primera memoria, aquella en la que el slytherin se encontraba cara a cara con Voldemort en el pasillo y él le ordenaba guardar la profecía en su cuarto.

"¿Es la misma profecía que...?" Preguntó Harry.

"No".

Ella fue lenta, pensó en cada palabra y la colocó de forma que Harry digiriera lo mejor posible todo lo que le contaba. El moreno la escuchó sin interrumpirla en casi ningún momento, solo hacía preguntas cortas de vez en cuándo.

Ella le recitó la profecía. Él se puso de pie y dió unas vueltas pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que todo es real?".

Hermione sintió una punzada de bronca. "¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que las memorias de Snape son reales?".

"¡Hermione! ¡Tú viste cuando él hizo que guardemos las memorias en un vial!".

La chica se cruzó de brazos. "¡Es un magnífico oclumante! ¿Sabes las cosas que puede hacer con su mente? ¡Es casi el mejor mago luego de Dumbledore!".

Harry bufó indignado. Pensó unos momentos y retrucó. "Pero Malfoy es un mortifago".

Hermione respondió al segundo. "¿Y Snape no lo es?".

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ambos demasiado perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Él se fregó el rostro en desesperación.

"Debiste contarme desde el principio, Mione".

Ella gimió, tapándose la cara. "Y eso no es nada".

El niño que vivió se sentó. Respiró profundamente y se preparó para lo siguiente.

Hermione dió muchas vueltas para hablar. Le comentó primero sobre su ida a Francia, al moreno casi le da un paro cardiaco. Escuchó sus regaños y hasta prometió con los dedos cruzados que no volvería a hacerlo, para después arrepetirse y decirle que lo volvería a hacer aunque él se opusiera. Entonces Harry le hizo prometer que lo llevaría con ella.

Al momento de hablarle sobre las reliquias, ella sintió que se mareaba. Sabía cuán bueno era su amigo, pero no estaba segura de si su bondad llegaría tan lejos como para aceptar algo como aquello. Por más calmado que fuera el gryffindor, ella conocía mucho de su carácter, y podía volverse realmente insoportable y enfadarse al punto de cortar la amistad.

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le aguaran un poco los ojos con cada palabra, y tuvo que parar varias veces para tomar aire con el relato de lo ocurrido con Fred. Para cuando le contó de Lucius Malfoy ya estaba más calmada.

Él no abrió la boca sobre el tema. Se mantuvo con la vista fija en las baldosas del suelo. Ella pudo ver cómo sus mejillas y su cuello se coloreaban como si fuera un Weasley.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó al finalizar.

El chico la miró a los ojos, estaban vidriosos.

"Ahora la profecía de Malfoy tiene más sentido".

Ella asintió, esperando que él dijera algo más. Pero él solo se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos.

"¿Es todo lo que dirás?" Probó.

Harry se puso de pie. "No quiero hablar ahora".

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su amigo salir de la habitación en silencio. Una vez que el muchacho se perdió tras la puerta se permitió llorar aferrada a su almohada, sintiendo en medio del pecho la sensación de estar perdiendo a su familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el desayuno fue un infierno. Ella se había planteado no bajar, pero necesitaba ver a Harry y saber que él no la odiaba. Así que allí estaba, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, justo frente a él, que no levantaba la mirada de su plato mientras Ginny le contaba alguna gracia que había hecho Teddy al despertar. Ron comía extrañamente en silencio, y Hermione sospechaba que la presencia de su madre tenía mucho que ver al respecto. La señora Weasley parloteaba para sí sobre lo hermosos que son los bebés mientras les servía a todos una ración más de salchichas y huevos.

Hermione enseguida sintió náuseas. Las emociones la superaban. Se disculpó y se retiró de la mesa sin acabar su desayuno, razón por la cual la señora Weasley murmuró algo sobre extrañas costumbres muggles. Subió las escaleras dispuesta a ver a la señora Andrómeda, quien aún no había despertado desde el desmayo del día anterior.

Unos pasos tras ella la hicieron recordar su episodio con Fred, quien aún estaba en el hospital siendo acompañado por George. Ante cualquier eventualidad, ella llevó la mano hasta su varita. Pensó que podría ser solo Ron abandonando la mesa, pero para su sorpresa, el carraspeo que le siguió a los pasos provenía del niño que vivió.

"¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca?" Preguntó él.

Ella dudó un segundo, mirando hacia la puerta de la señora Tonks. Finalmente se decantó por aceptar y no perder la oportunidad de conversar con él. Subieron en silencio, ella casi podía sentir la culpa pesándole en los pies mientras caminaba.

Una vez en la biblioteca, él le ofreció sentarse y ella accedió. Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello varias veces, dando vueltas tal como en la habitación de ella. Hermione esperó paciente, aunque por dentro sentía que le temblaba el pecho.

Él volvió a carraspear.

"¿Realmente confias en Malfoy?"

La castaña tosió un poco. De todas las cosas que esperaba que dijera, eso no lo había pensado realmente.

"Sí" Contestó luego de un rato. "Parece muy sincero".

Él no respondió. Dió unas vueltas más y luego clavó la mirada en el rostro de ella.

"¿Puedes traer de la muerte a cualquiera?".

Hermione suspiró. "No lo sé".

"¿Podríamos intentarlo, no?"

Los ojos de ella se abrieron asombrados. "¿De qué hablas?".

"Ya sabes" Se acercó hasta ella y tomó sus manos entre las de él. "Traer a alguien más, por ejemplo Sirius, Lupin o Dumbledore".

Ella abrió un poco la boca ante la propuesta. Miró sus manos unidas y no supo pensar si el gesto había sido natural o él había ensayado ese movimiento para convencerla. Parpadeó en su dirección un par de veces entendiendo que su amigo dejaría toda la bronca por haberle guardado secretos de lado.

"Harry..." Empezó.

"Sé que puede ser peligroso y te aseguro que entendí bien el cuento de los tres hermanos cuando el primer hermano se obsesiona con su prometida y enloquece, pero esto es diferente, Hermione. Tú eres la ama de la..."

"¿No viste lo que le pasó a Fred?" Lo cortó ella soltándose de su agarre.

Harry insistió. "Quizás si investigas un poco puedes lograr que no tenga efectos adversos".

"¿Investigar dónde? ¿«Reliquias de la muerte for dummies»?".

Escupió la frase con tanta rudeza que el moreno retrocedió un poco.

Ella continuó en un pequeño arranque de ira. "No sé nada sobre las reliquias, Harry. No sé cómo manejarlas. Hasta ahora las he usado para solo dos cosas y ni siquiera fueron útiles. Lo de Fred a pesar de estar vivo está obsesionado conmigo y no hay un solo libro que explique qué puede ser".

El chico arrugó el ceño. "Tampoco sabías dónde ni cómo encontrar los horrocruxes pero los destruimos en su totalidad y fue gracias a tí. ¿Piensas que Ron y yo hubiéramos podido dar un solo paso sin tí?"

"Dumbledore..."

"¡Dumbledore no nos ayudó en nada!" Exclamó Harry. "Solo nos dejó un libro y una guerra".

Hermione dudó un momento y luego asintió, recordando el libro de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo con todas las anotaciones de Dumbledore en él. Una idea fue formándose en su cabeza y se dijo mentalmente que después averiguaría sobre aquello.

"Tú puedes controlar esto" Siguió Harry. "Puedes cambiar la historia de las reliquias de la muerte. Voldemort y Grindelwald solo la han querido para hacer el mal, y toda esa historia sangrienta que hay detrás. Tú puedes darle al fin el buen uso que se merecen. No serías Hermione Granger si no..."

"Vale" Lo paró ella, con un gesto de las manos. "Estás entusiasmándote mucho. Investigaré y más adelante veremos si es posible hacer algo mejor que con Fred".

Harry sonrió. "No queremos a Dumbledore intentando besarte".

Ambos rieron con ganas ante la idea. Hermione agradeció al cielo el hecho de que Harry estuviera más interesado en resucitar muertos que en matarla a ella.

"Pero aún está el tema de Malfoy" Dijo él de repente.

Ella asintió. Aún estaba ese gran y escabroso tema.

"¿No se ha comunicado?"

Hermione negó. "He tratado de contactarlo pero sin éxito".

"¿Debe estar en donde dijo su padre, no?" Pensó el moreno. "Si es un lugar seguro podría estar escondido allí. Tal vez herido o sin posibilidad de moverse. Podríamos decirle a Ron e ir a..."

"¿Ron?" Preguntó ella.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Piensas ocultárselo a Ron?".

La chica dudó. El pelirrojo era también su mejor amigo, a pesar de todas las desavenencias que habían tenido a lo largo del último año. Sabía que podía confiar en él. ¿Pero se mantendría tan prudente y calmado como Harry?

"No sé si Ron pueda digerir lo de Malfoy".

El chico asintió. "Yo no puedo digerirlo aún. Pero es nuestro amigo, Hermione".

Ella se mordió el labio, indecisa.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de imprevisto y ambos saltaron en su lugar ante la sorpresa.

"¡Los he buscado por toda la casa!" Exclamó la señora Weasley, entrando a la estancia. "Andrómeda despertó".

Hermione se sintió algo irresponsable por haber postergado los cuidados de la señora Tonks. Le dió una mirada de disculpa a Harry y se dirigió rauda al cuarto de la mujer, en el camino escuchó a la madre de los pelirrojos preguntarle al gryffindor qué tanto hacía encerrado la biblioteca con ella. No pudo más que rodar los ojos sin quedarse a escuchar más.

Se encontró con que la madre de Tonks aunque había despertado, no tenía mucha consciencia de dónde estaba, preguntaba constantemente por su hija y su esposo. Hermione la animó a comer pero la mujer se quedó dormida nuevamente, por lo que la castaña revisó sus heridas y constató que tal como ella había pensado el día anterior, necesitaba los antibióticos que se le habían administrado anteriormente, como también suero y más pociones mágicas. Lo que mejor le vendría sería atención profesional en San Mungo.

Luego de cumplir con la dosis matutina de sus medicamentos, Hermione decidió que sería mejor hablar con Harry para comunicar a Kingsley lo que había sucedido con Andrómeda. Volvió a buscarlo y no lo encontró en la biblioteca sino que la señora Weasley lo había mandado a limpiar el ático con Ron, lo cual a Hermione le parecía innecesario puesto que Kreacher, deslumbrado por las hazañas de su amo en la batalla final, había limpiado la mansión de punta a punta, tanto que si la madre de los pelirrojos encontraba algún desperfecto era nada más que por aburrimiento.

Habló con Harry sobre la bruja, él enseguida se arrepintió por no haber notificado a tiempo a las autoridades. Pero cuando Hermione le planteó lo de trasladarla al hospital, Ron no se mostró muy seguro.

"Los mortifagos la encontrarán en San Mungo" Declaró el chico. "Fueron a buscarla específicamente a ella, saben que no la mataron y que está herida. ¿Cuál será el primer lugar que registrarán en su búsqueda?"

Harry asintió pensativo. Hermione sin embargo no apoyaba el pensamiento.

"San Mungo es un lugar seguro" Afirmó. "No dejarán ingresar a nadie, sobre todo en estos tiempos donde están siendo buscados los mortifagos prófugos".

Harry negó en desacuerdo. "Creo que Ron tiene razón, San Mungo puede estar vigilado pero existen mil formas de burlar la seguridad, nosotros lo sabemos bien. Lo mejor será mantenerla aquí. Además si el Ministerio interviene tal vez quieran llevarse a Teddy. ¿Tú no puedes cuidarla hasta que mejore?"

La chica frunció el ceño. Quiso explicarles que ella no era sanadora ni mucho menos, y que posiblemente el bebé se encontrara mejor en manos de las autoridades que en la casa. Pero por otro lado, Ron tenía un punto y no podía negarlo. Los mortifagos la habían ido a asesinar, y se sabía que no desistían tan fácilmente de su presa.

"Si se va a quedar necesito ir a comprar medicamentos de una farmacia muggle".

Ambos amigos sonrieron a la chica, victoriosos.

Harry se ofreció en acompañarla. Ron también quiso ir pero Ginny lo detuvo a medio camino, pues su madre había ido minutos antes a San Mungo a ver a Fred y alguien aparte de ella debía quedarse a cuidar de Teddy y su abuela. La pelirroja desapareció por las escaleras poco antes que ellos se dispusieran a partir a su destino, algo molesta por no haber sido invitada al paseo, a pesar de no poder salir.

Cuando Hermione tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, una lechuza entró volando por la ventana de la cocina, cruzando el comedor, la sala hasta el recibidor para dejar caer un sobre frente a Harry y retirarse de la misma manera impetuosa en la que ingresó.

"Es del Ministerio" Dijo el muchacho tomando el sobre. "¿Será que saben cuándo vamos a salir sin la protección que Kingsley nos ordenó?".

Hermione alzó los hombros. "Ábrelo".

El chico procedió a hacer lo sugerido. Era una nota de Kingsley, donde le avisaba que el juicio de Snape sería llevado a cabo sin su presencia porque así lo ordenó el Wizengamot, pero sí tendría derecho a un abogado defensor asignado por el Ministerio, por encontrarse ausente. La fecha era al día siguiente y citaban a los tres chicos como testimoniales.

El trío dorado se miró en un largo silencio que decía más que las mismas palabras. Aquello era muy injusto. No estaban dándole la oportunidad de defenderse al profesor Snape, el hombre sin el cual no podría haber sido posible la victoria. El mago se encontraba en estado comatoso en el hospital y ellos se aprovechaban de su inconsciencia para condenarlo montando lo que muy probablemente fuera un circo bajo el nombre de «juicio».

"Tenemos que preparar sus memorias" Dijo Harry luego del momento de mutismo.

"Sería bueno hacer una copia ante cualquier eventualidad. Nunca sabes qué podemos esperar del Ministerio. ¿Crees que eso se pueda, Hermione?" Preguntó Ron.

La chica asintió. "Recuerdo haberlo leído en un libro de la biblioteca cuando pasamos Navidad con Sirius".

"También debemos ensayar lo que diremos y estar seguros de coincidir en nuestras versiones" Siguió planificando Harry.

Luego de unos minutos pensando en la mejor manera de prepararse para hablar a favor del pocionista, Hermione recordó qué los había llevado hasta la puerta de entrada y apuró al niño que vivió a retomar su viaje a la farmacia, para así poder volver a trabajar en el juicio del día siguiente.

"¿Están seguros de que no sería mejor llamar al auror que ordenó Kingsley?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, tocándose el pecho con el rostro lleno de angustia.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Contestó su amiga obviando la pregunta.

Ron asintió ante la atenta mirada de sus fieles compañeros. "Solo fue una puntada, como cuando sientes que algo no va bien. Creo que no me esperaba lo del murciélago de las mazmorras".

"Snape" Lo corrigieron ambos chicos, para acto seguido reír por el hecho de que luego de tantos años de lucha de Hermione por llamarlo correctamente, al fin Harry se pasara al bando de la luz reconociendo la valía del mago.

"Cuídense" Pidió el menor de los Weasley antes de verlos salir por la puerta, suspirando profundamente, presa de una angustia que parecía presagiar malas noticias.

* * *

"A dos calles de aquí hay un callejón donde podremos usar la aparición para no tener que caminar tanto".

Harry rió. "No puedo creerlo Hermione Granger. Luego de pasar todo un año caminando kilómetros por los bosques de Europa y huyendo de malhechores no eres capaz de caminar unas cuantas calles hasta la farmacia?"

La chica le pegó un codazo. "No puedes culparme. Además deben ser como veinte calles, no caminaré todo eso si puedo usar magia".

Se habían alejado unos cien metros de Grimmauld Place. Las calles estaban desiertas más allá de una anciana sentada en un banco en la plaza de la calle de enfrente y dos hombres alimentando palomas un poco más allá. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, avisando que había pasado un tiempo desde el mediodía.

El moreno hizo un chiste más sobre la poca voluntad de caminar de su amiga, y la chica rió con ganas, mandando la cabeza para atrás y sujetándose de la cintura. Apenas se hubo calmado, Harry tuvo otra ocurrencia y abrió la boca para decirla. Pero Hermione detuvo bruscamente su andar y fijó los ojos unos metros más adelante de ellos.

"¿No habían dos hombres alli?" Preguntó al chico.

Harry miró en su misma dirección, entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, buscó su varita mientras apuraba a Hermione para que caminara. Efectivamente los dos hombres alimentando palomas que treinta segundos antes habían estado a solo treinta metros de ellos ya no estaban.

La castaña aceleró el paso mientras buscaba su bolsito de cuentas a su costado para sacar su varita. De reojo vió a la anciana del banco caminar lentamente en dirección a ellos. Su apariencia sucia y desaliñada le recordaba a Bathilda Bagshot, fue eso lo que hizo que susurrara a su amigo para que volteara a mirar a la mujer.

El niño que vivió desaceleró sus pasos y dió media vuelta obedeciendo a Hermione, hecho que los condenó.

Al sonido de la aparición justo frente a ellos le sucedió a un desmaius acertando de lleno en el costado izquierdo de Harry, quien cayó al suelo antes que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Una mirada a la izquierda, dos mortífagos. Una mirada a la derecha, la anciana mutando a la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange sonriendo cruelmente mientras el hechizo ingresaba por su pecho nublándole los sentidos al instante y dejándola inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, quiso frotárselos para poder alejar el dolor insoportable que le taladraba el cerebro. Estiró las manos para acercarlas a su rostro pero un par de cadenas en cada muñeca impidió que completara la acción. Necesitó de solo dos segundos para recordar lo que había pasado. Inspiró profundamente ordenándose no entrar en pánico y se fijó en dónde y en qué condiciones se encontraba.

Tenía las manos encadenadas arriba de la cabeza y se le estaban acalambrando. Sus pies también tenían cadenas. La pared atrás de ella estaba fría y húmeda, mientras que el olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales se asemejaba mucho al de algún cadáver en descomposición. El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, dos antorchas iluminaban escasamente.

Ahogó un grito cuando miró a su costado y encontró a Harry en el suelo en posición fetal, pero con las manos en la espalda. Una cadena gruesa le rodeaba el cuerpo entero impidiéndole moverse de ninguna manera.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó. Pero no tuvo respuesta. "¡Harry!".

Insistió unas veces más, pero el muchacho no se movía. La angustia iba creciendo en su pecho. ¿Le habrían hecho algo al moreno? ¿Y si estaba muerto?

"¡Harry, por Merlin!".

Estiró las cadenas haciéndose daño, sin éxito alguno. Siguió llamando al gryffindor y a tratar de soltarse.

Un ruido metálico hizo que girara la cabeza tan rápidamente que su cuello crujió. Tenía a un prisionero más a su costado izquierdo, encadenado de la misma manera que ella. La sangre le teñía las ropas y tenía la cabeza colgando de cualquier manera sobre un hombro. Ella entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor de quién se trataba.

El prisionero emitió un gemido lastimero y se removió un poco. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, como si le pesara una tonelada. Una vez que su rostro quedó al descubierto Hermione sintió que no podía respirar. Solo su nombre pudo salir en forma de susurro de sus labios.

"Malfoy...".

* * *

 **Hola, cómo están? Espero que todos muy bien. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo. La inspiración es caprichosa, no le gusta compartir espacio en la mente con la angustia. Están siendo tiempos difíciles, ojalá me puedan disculpar.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, que me dejaran un _review_ me ayudaría muchísimo a juntar ganas para escribir y seguir entreteniéndolas. Gracias.**

 ** _Con cariño_ , _Ann_.**


End file.
